


Moonlight

by madware



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Character Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gaslighting, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kinks, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl | Pokemon the Series: Diamond & Pearl, Pocket Monsters: XY | Pokemon the Series: X & Y, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Schizophrenia, Secrets, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Slow Build, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madware/pseuds/madware
Summary: After becoming the new victor of the Kalos league, Diantha catches the attention of champion Cynthia, and receives an invitation to train with her in Sinnoh. Unwittingly, Diantha becomes trapped in a web of deception and abusive romance as a dark side of Cynthia takes hold.Romantic drama shipping Diantha/Carnet and Cynthia/Shirona. Contains descriptive smut and other adult themes.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia, Diantha/OC, Handsome | Looker/Kamitsure | Elesa, Huuro | Skyla/Kamitsure | Elesa, Kamitsure | Elesa/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 75
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduces the characters and lays foundation for the story.  
> OC Roger is a young, but modest man, a seasoned trainer, and the previous champion of the Kalos league.

After the dust cleared, Diantha was relieved to see that her partner was still standing. It wasn't unexpected, sure. The inexplicable reaction between her charm and her Pokémon's mega stone gave it reasonable bulk among other enhancements, but even that seemed a weak defense in contrast with her opponent's Lucario.

One after the other, _Flash Cannon_ projectiles rained down upon Gardevoir leaving her with barely any time to breathe. Diantha knew the battle couldn't go on like this, and opted to instead fall back on the mechanism she'd used so much before. 

_The key to every battle – a strong bond_ , she thought silently to herself. Suddenly, time seemed to stop completely as she imagined herself calling to her Gardevoir. And Gardevoir called back.

Their minds were one, and the battle was illuminated, as if Diantha had a bird's eye view of the playing field. She understood the delays between every projectile launched by Lucario, and she knew she had no time to generate enough energy to form a damaging attack, especially against the resistant _Steel_ typing.

So she instead chose a low power attack, directed not at the opponent, but at the playing field. Gardevoir immediately caught on to what she was thinking, and struck the battlefield in a crescent ark in front of her. Sand was precisely launched in the air by the tame _Psychic_ energy, blocking Lucario's, and the enemy trainer's, vision.

It was all the time she needed to help Gardevoir calm herself, suggesting she take in deep breaths and focus her thoughts. Diantha's practice of _Calm Mind_ was almost perfected at this point in her career, and Gardevoir's special stats immediately sharpened.

As the field settled only seconds later, Lucario fired one last _Flash Cannon,_ knowing it was supposed to be the killing blow. Instead, it hit Mega Gardevoir squarely, but immediately dissipated on impact. Diantha smirked, trying, and succeeding, not to show how happy she was on the inside, as Gardevoir fired a devastating _Moonblast,_ knocking the enemy Lucario unconscious, and finishing the battle.

"3, 2, 1. That's it! Roger's Lucario is unable to continue fighting! Diantha has completed her Pokémon league challenge, and is the new regional champion of Kalos!" Everyone in the stands cheered passionately, with some even throwing a ceremonial flower into the ring.

Diantha paid no attention to the booming audience and instead very carefully walked herself to the middle of the arena, retrieving Gardevoir into her Pokéball on the way. Now ex-champion Roger made his way to the center at the same time, where they met.

Diantha humbly reached out her hand, and he took it, complimenting her on what he described as "dashing" battle skills. The following hall of fame induction was very brief, though it did give Diantha and Roger a good time to talk one-on-one.

Roger was a remarkably attractive man, and an excellent trainer. She admired his strength and his humility, and though she was the superior player in battle, felt an implicit attraction to him. And, based on his attention and consistent attempting to make idle conversation, she knew he felt the same.

It was a strange quirk of hers, but Diantha prided herself on not being a _slut._ So many stars nowadays, from gym leaders to contest queens, all had infamous sexual histories, something she despised.

She felt sex was a very private and important bonding that was only shared with a special someone, which is why though she was drunk on excellent Johto-import wine, she absolutely refused to kiss Roger.

He tried initiating twice already, and she resisted, but he knew she had to be careful maintaining her image, as paparazzi lingered even at what was supposed to be an invitation-only afterparty. Somewhat frustrated, Roger left the event, no longer concerned with his recent loss of his title as he had a much more valuable achievement; Diantha's phone number.

It was only then that the tall woman, who'd been relentlessly staring at the new champion her entire time at the entire party, decided to approach her.

Diantha was just about 5'9". She was above average in height for her gender, and almost always wore heels to enhance that. However, she still wasn't at all prepared to meet champion Cynthia. As she turned around from signing a fan autograph, she stepped back in surprise from the woman she saw before her.

She was gigantic, looking to be about 6'3". She towered over Diantha's small frame, and though she was quite feminine, her posture and musculature commanded respect and admiration. Upon realizing who it was, Diantha relaxed a very small bit.

_Well, she fits the Sinnohian stereotype completely,_ she thought to herself. "Champion Cynthia!" she exclaimed, drawing the attention of all of the remaining people in the room, who were also relatively shocked to see the infamous Sinnoh champion there.

"What brings you to Kalos?" She smiled artificially, hoping Cynthia would stop staring at her so aggressively. It almost looked like she was eyeing her cleavage, though Diantha knew that would be _crazy._

Cynthia took a good few seconds, very obviously working her gaze up and down Diantha's body, to the discomfort of the new champion, before finally making eye contact. "I'd be remiss if I didn't come to personally greet the new champion of Kalos," Cynthia said, before crossing her arms.

"Besides, this region is full of _eye candy_. _" "_ I-I'm honored you would come all this way, from Sinnoh no less, just to meet me! If you like, we-," Cynthia promptly cut her off. "Not _just_ to meet you. I intend to battle you. Champion Roger was a decently strong opponent. I hope you are the same."

Cynthia walked briskly to the exit of the room, with all the attentive party-goers instantly clearing from her path. She turned around before she exited, and glanced back at Diantha who was still standing in the same spot, with an almost dumbstruck look on her face. "I meant _now,_ Champion." Diantha hurried to the door to catch up with her.

It was an understatement to say Diantha was anxious. They were standing about twenty meters apart on the battlefield, the earth still scarred from her previous victory. It wasn't just the fact that Cynthia was a notoriously strong trainer, easily holding on to her title through a total of twenty six challenges in her career.

Something about Cynthia herself intimidated Diantha. She was calm, cool, and calculated, and buried her emotions and thoughts far below her rigid exterior. Despite that, Diantha could tell she came to Kalos with a specific goal in mind, and it wasn't just to battle her.

Of course, she made it a point not to show her opponent how intimidated she really was, and she drew her Pokéball, releasing her trusty Tyrantrum onto the field. Diantha could've sworn that Cynthia _laughed_ out loud, or at the very least, chuckled, before drawing her own Pokéball. Out of it, Garchomp emerged.

Diantha gasped, suddenly panicked. Even in Kalos, it was well known how powerful Cynthia's ace was. Her pseudo-legendary landshark was exceptionally tall for its species, too, standing at around seven feet, and though it was a thinner Pokémon, it still dwarfed her Tyrantrum. _Okay. If I can even weaken it with a_ Dragon _move or two, Aurorus should be able to finish it with a_ Freeze-Dry _._

Diantha planned out her attack logically, and instructed Tyrantrum to go for a _Dragon Claw._ Tyrantrum sprinted up to Cynthia's Garchomp with its powerful legs, and targeted a claw right at its torso.

She smiled, knowing it was about to connect for some super effective damage. Her glee only lasted a few seconds. Garchomp effortlessly dodged the incoming attack and smashed a _Brick Break_ uppercut into Tyrantrum's jaw, sending the heavy despot Pokémon into the air, before it crashed down, onto its back.

Diantha stammered. "T-t-Tyrantrum!? Are you okay!?" But of course, there was no response. Tyrantrum had fainted.

The rest of the battle continued on a similar trajectory. Diantha would send out a Pokémon, it would attempt to attack Cynthia's Garchomp, and get utterly obliterated. She was truly embarrassed, but continued fighting to her last Pokémon.

The only exception to Garchomp's onslaught was her Gardevoir, who after mega evolving, managed to survive a single _Earthquake_ , though it was quickly fainted before it could get off any attack of its own by the opponent's _Iron Head._ As her Gardevoir fell over, first returning to its original forme, and then to the Pokéball, Diantha slumped to her knees. Sure, it was just a battle, but she was devastated.

Her ego, previously soaring from her being crowned regional champion, seemed to crumble with every Pokémon she lost to Cynthia and her Garchomp. It was almost impossible for her to describe how she felt at that moment, though terms like "fraud" were actively floating about her mind. Diantha had completely zoned out after her Gardevoir fainted, so much so that she didn't even see Cynthia approaching her.

As the Sinnohnian neared, rather than extending her hand to her, she instead crouched to the ground so they were almost eye-level. "You're weaker than I anticipated."

Diantha snapped back into reality, and looked up at the woman she previously idolized ever since she was a child, the same woman who just crushed her illusion of being a strong Pokémon trainer. She grew teary-eyed, and her lip began to quiver. Cynthia placed her hand on Diantha's shoulder. "Little girl, don't cry. If it makes you feel any better, you were _one_ of my tougher opponents."

"R-really?" Cynthia scoffed. "Of course not. It took Garchomp no more than two moves to disable _every one of_ your Pokémon." Diantha looked even more devastated, shocked that Cynthia would be so deliberately mean. She was still on her knees as Cynthia stood up. " _But..."_

Cynthia rolled off with a heavy pause, looking up at the night sky before once again meeting Diantha's eyes. "You have potential. If you like, I can help you train." Diantha instantaneously recovered, shooting up back onto her feet and almost toppling over forgetting she was wearing heels.

Cynthia stared with an amused look on her face as the Kalosian regained her footing. "R-really? You'll help me to get stronger?" "If you want to, little girl. I'm heading back to Sinnoh. I suggest you settle your affairs here, and join me." "B-back to Sinnoh?" "Oh yes. Trust me, we have wild _Magikarp_ tougher than some of the Pokémon on your team."

And with that, Cynthia promptly turned around, and walked to the exit of the arena. "Meet me in Eterna city, by the statue. Two days from now, at 3:00 PM."

She didn't even turn around as she gave Diantha the instructions, until she was almost at the exit of the arena. As she walked, she yelled. "Don't be late, _little girl."_ Diantha's head was spinning. She couldn't believe how weak her Pokémon were in contrast to Cynthia's.

Was it true Kalos just featured weaker trainers? Could she really improve herself to Cynthia's level? Was she even fit to be regional champion? Above all that, though, one idle thought stood alone. I _can't remember the last time someone called me little girl._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diantha and Roger travel to Sinnoh.  
> The curtain is drawn on Cynthia's sociopathic mindset.  
> Features drug usage, and a lemon, vanilla Diantha/Roger scene.

Diantha hurried to pack her case. Though she did have two days to make the trip, she decided to get there as soon as possible. She was used to traveling, after all many shoot locations for whatever magazine she was featured in, and off-site filming of her various movies, certainly demanded it.

Nonetheless she was still a bit uncertain about Eterna city. It was large, sure, but very dated. Only three cities in Sinnoh were "modern:" Canalave, a port town, Jubilife, the region's entertainment and industry capital, and of course Sunnyshore, the proof-of-concept solar city and gateway to the Pokémon league.

Even Hearthome's population was very traditional, in contrast to how forward and publicized the city was due to its contest hall. She'd only been to Jubilife, and found the prospect of making the trip alone and unmanaged somewhat daunting.

Her cell rang and she quickly picked it up, thankful for the distraction. The suave "hey" that followed her "hello?" made it obvious who was on the line. "I've been thinking about you, you know. We never really did finish our conversation." She bit her lip.

"It might have to wait, _trainer_ Roger. Something has come up." "Oh? Like what?" "I'm going to-" Diantha paused. She knew she couldn't directly reveal her humiliating defeat, especially to the one she just stole the champion title from. "I'm going to Sinnoh. For a shoot."

"Sinnoh! Beautiful. Whereabouts?" "Eterna city." Roger snickered. "That's... a rustic location. But lovely. I've been plenty of times." "Unfortunately I haven't. I'm a tad nervous to tell you the truth." "Why nervous?" Diantha reworded it. "Just, more like, I don't know what to expect."

"Well, maybe you'd like a tour guide?" She smiled to herself, not saying anything for a moment. Roger piped up. "I know that was a little forward. But I like you, Diantha. I think it'd be a good little getaway. Assuming you like me too. No paparazzi, a cozy traditional city, fresh mountain air-" She cut him off. "Okay, okay. You got yourself a job. Are you in Lumiose?" "I can be. When's your flight?"

\--

The giant _Dragon-type_ whinnied as Cynthia stroked it's nose, and she raised up an open palm with two plump poffins. Garchomp quickly ate them up, and Cynthia walked around the beastly Pokémon as it chewed. "You did very well, Gar. I was impressed by how well you hid your injuries."

Garchomp acknowledged with a high sound, and shifted its weight from its feat onto its rear, sitting. "Diantha is quite something, isn't she?" Garchomp looked on quizzically. "Not a trainer I mean. But she's a real specimen of a woman. Tight, thin, and toned. Yet she presents herself so weakly, as if she's just begging for someone to come along and fuck her brains out."

Cynthia paused and turned towards her Pokémon. Garchomp was just staring up at a Starly fluttering above the tall trees of her yard, with an immature and wide-eyed demeanor, something very unbecoming of such a powerful creature.

"Sometimes I think you aren't even listening." Cynthia smiled at her own joke, before picking up her Pokéballs. Upon inspecting the sash, she realized there were only five balls on it. After looking at the markings, she cursed, and quickly returned Garchomp.

"Spiritomb is such a pest! IS IT EVEN WORTH THE TYPING!?" she exclaimed, to no one in particular, before violently waving her arms around and looking about the clearing.

"I knew, I KNEW I had it with me when I left the house. YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!" She said it loud enough for any Pokémon within a kilometer to hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a flash of hot pink, and so she followed it into the woods.

First she found the discarded Pokéball, its seal broken. Then, sure enough, she found her Spiritomb. It had a wild Bidoof held about three feet above the ground in telekinetic stasis. Shadowy purple tendrils leeched from the Bidoof, back to the _Ghost_ and _Dark-type_ , and Cynthia could tell the poor rodent was suffering.

She cursed again, under her breath, before returning the forbidden Pokémon to its ball. The Bidoof collapsed, and made a barely audible crunch as its body fell to the forest floor. It was quite obviously dead. "Why can't they just make a Pokéball that locks properly?"

\--

Diantha and Roger had already boarded the plane when the storm began. It was thick and heavy, stretching out across the what she could see of the horizon. She was already nervous just about the prospect of meeting Cynthia in Sinnoh, and a flight on a small jet through a sea of storm clouds certainly didn't help her anxiety.

Still though, the plane quickly took off into the sky, and for a moment as she listened to the hum of the loud engines Diantha found herself envying the beautiful _Flying-type_ Pokémon that could soar so effortlessly.

Roger was an excellent distraction from her nervousness, though. She found herself staring at him more than she intended to, and he would almost always meet her gaze when she did. They chatted, a little bit, and eventually discussed rooms. Though the sexual tension was thick, they decided to book separately. Both of them seemed to enjoy dragging out the foreplay.

Diantha was by no means a very sexually active woman, due to her training regimen, and her career, but she had enough experience to let herself act on her desires comfortably and safely. The couple continued staring at each other, until the interruption of a flight attendant snapped them back into reality.

"Excuse me, would either of you like a beverage?" The attendant pushed a nicely furnished cart equipped with sparkling and non-sparking Kalosian mineral waters, iconic soft drinks, and wines. "Yes, please! I'd like a glass of the Château Greysac."

Diantha raised an eyebrow. "It's awfully early for wine, no?" "Today is a special day!" Roger lifted his glass just as the attendant finished pouring. "To privacy!"

Their departure from the Eterna city terminal went smoothly, a perk that came with having the money to fly privately. They both had a buzz on, but rather than taxi, instead opted to walk through the city to their hotel. The scenery was rustic, and the air was crisp and refreshing due to the low slope of Mt. Coronet that Eterna city was based on top off.

"So, what exactly does this shoot of yours entail?" Both because she was drunk, and because she was starting to trust Roger even more, Diantha decided to be more truthful, but still didn't unveil her loss.

"Actually, there isn't a shoot." "You don't say?" Roger said sarcastically. "You mean you knew?" "Something told me you weren't coming to Eterna city to do a photo op. Come on, what's the real reason?" "Actually, Cynthia invited me. She thought we could train together." "Champion Cynthia?" Roger was in awe. "The one and only."

Roger grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around so she was facing him. "Diantha, that's amazing! Wow!" He hugged her and she embraced him, laughing. "You know, when I became champion, I never got an invitation to train with her." "No?"

"Nope, but we did battle. And let me tell you, she fucking smacked me." Diantha felt a little less embarrassed about her defeat. "Well, actually, I lost to her too. But I guess she must like me for whatever reason, to reach out like this."

"It makes perfect sense, come on," joked Roger. "Every person or Pokémon who lays eyes on you falls in love." They stopped walking, and looked at each other, before finally embracing in a passionate kiss. Diantha couldn't remember a time she felt happier; in a life full of public appearances, paid sponsorships, and publicized battles, she often felt more like a commodity than a person.

But Roger brought her back down to Earth, and truly made her feel real again. She adored him. Their walk to their hotel suddenly gained new haste, and though they both had their own, they ended up settling down in Diantha's room.

"What the hell is that?" Diantha inquired, staring at the dirty-looking cigarette in Rogers' hand. "Lady Diantha; champion at the young budding age of twenty two, yet she has never smoked rosebud?" Diantha smiled, and grew red in the face. "You took that on a plane!?"

"A PRIVATE plane. Plus, it's legal in Sinnoh." Diantha was still visibly shocked, but quite curious, as he removed a lighter from his pocket, and lit the joint. He expertly toked on it, drawing the smoke into his lungs before slowly releasing it.

"Ooh, that shit is amazing. You know, my friend is an expert _Grass-type_ trainer. He has two Roserade who he cares for better than ANYONE. And this is the stuff he clips off their buds. It really takes your head off."

He handed the smoke across the bed to Diantha. "Would you like to try?" "Eh, I don't know. I don't do many drugs." "It's not drugs, it's rosebud. Totally natural. I don't mean to pressure you, but it is fun! Say no and I won't ask again." "Alright, fine. Just a little."

She took the joint from his hand. "Okay, so suck on it like-" "Yes, like a cigarette. I know how to smoke things." She inhaled the rosebud, and coughed most of it back up, her lungs unaccustomed to the substance. "Whoa, take small hits to smart with!" She recovered herself, and the joint was still lit in her hands. "Right, small hits!" She drew from it again.

Just five minutes later, Diantha was lying back on the bed staring straight up at the ceiling. "Wh-what was the base power? One hundred and forty? Um, uh, Leaf Storm!" she stammered, all the while moving her arms up and down as if she was making a snow angel on the bed."

"Noooope! PETAL DANCE!" "Oh, fuck. I'm bad at _Grass_ moves, okay!" "Don't you train a Gourgeist?" "M-maybe I do." "What, I fought it-" "And-d maybe I don't." Roger started laughing. "Diantha, you are SO STONED!" She sat up. "A little bit. Just a little wittle bit."

"You know, your accent is so cute." "You have the same accent as me, playboy!" "Sure, we both have Kalosian inflections. But you... yours is elegant. It's just pretty to listen to." "Well, I'm glad you think that, because I like talking!"

They both laughed. As they did, Roger raised himself up off the floor and sat on the bed next to her. He leaned in close, and for the second time they kissed each other. It lasted longer, and Roger reached his hand behind Diantha's head, gripping her star pixie right at the base of her skull.

"Diantha, I-" She hushed him. "Just keep going." As they kissed, she tried to pull up his shirt, and he brought it the rest of the way, before reaching under her white tube top and groping her breast. She moaned in delight and stopped handling him to slip the top off.

They were both half naked, and Roger moved himself so he was directly in front of her. They broke their lips apart and he smiled. "May I?" he asked half jokingly, tugging at the waist of her tight dress pants.

She nodded hesitantly. He quickly undid the buttons and slid the leggings off her, revealing her amazingly toned legs, with the view only obscured by her white panties. Roger rolled himself back and lowered onto the bed, drawing himself forward until his head was just above her underwear.

Diantha was breathing heavily, and was already incredibly wet. He smiled devilishly at her once more before rolling her panties down, and off her legs. She was very cleanly shaven, as she thought any hair below her scalp was a point against her femininity.

As she backed up a little to raise her posture on the headboard of the bed, he began licking her. Starting with the clitoris, he methodically worked his way around the nerve bundle before adjusting the position of his neck once more and sticking his tongue inside her. He worked her for about seven minutes, alternating between the vagina itself and her clit, until she eventually came.

The orgasm rocked her skinny physique, causing her to momentarily spasm in place as she moaned. When her muscles finished tightening, she fell down onto her back and rolled over to her side, almost forgetting Roger was there. He crawled up on the bed behind her, taking the position of the big spoon. He began kissing her neck, and Diantha became aware of him once again. "Oh," she said, as she tried to move her head to perform oral on him.

"Let me-" He cut her off, and brought her back into the little spoon. "That's okay, queen. We're both tired. I just really wanted to make you cum. He pulled her closer to him. "Wow, what a gentleman," Diantha said half ironically. But she smiled as they cuddled together, with the last of the Sinnohian sunset finally disappearing from the window. She really couldn't believe she met a guy like him.

\--

It was early in the morning, and the air still hung cold and thick. Cynthia stood in front of the large statue of the _Dragon-type_ Pokémon of legend. Ever since she was a little kid, and her and her grandmother would descend from the high peaks of Celestic town down to Eterna city for a large supply run, and visiting family, she would enjoy coming to read the plaque.

The line that stood out to her most was always the last two bits, referring to the legendary controller of space, Palkia. "To arrive in the same universe. It is the blessing of Palkia." She always envisioned herself one day appreciating the quote, when she was happily involved with a partner that truly made her glad they were together, in the same universe. And now, she thought to herself, she finally was going to have that.

She wondered if Diantha was already in the region, and, rather soon after, what she thought of her. Cynthia hoped she intimidated Diantha in their first encounter; that's always a good way to start, especially when it comes to initiating a sexual relationship.

Never was it mentioned publicly that Diantha was gay, or bi, or pan, but she had faith in her techniques of persuasion. She fondly reminisced about her last summer in Unova, and the encounter she had with the gorgeous gym leader Elesa.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the paces of someone jogging. A voice she recognized cut through the silent air of the park surrounding the statue. "Champion Cynthia!?" a man asked with enthusiasm.

Cynthia turned around, eyeing the sweaty, obviously worked man in front of her. "Oh, champion-er, trainer Roger. What an odd person to run into here. Why are you in Sinnoh?" she asked, clearly annoyed. She already drew the association between the ex-champion and Diantha, and hoped it not to be true.

"Actually, I'm accompanying champion Diantha! From what I hear, you two are going to be training together." Cynthia frowned. It became obvious to her they were romantically involved. You are a problem, but you've made it easier on me by coming here, which I appreciate, she thought silently to herself.

"Yes, we are. I see great potential in Diantha. I honestly do." Roger looked at her quizzically, before positioning himself to leave. "Well, I'll be heading off. Nice to run into you. And not to worry, I won't be crashing your guy's training sessions!"

He began to jog off, and to his dismay, Cynthia said nothing. Instead, as he disappeared into the morning haze, she drew a Pokéball, releasing a small cleft piece of stone onto the ground in front of her, which was quickly clouded with a mixture of purple and green gas. "Looks like its your lucky day, Spiritomb." The forbidden Pokémon eerily hummed, looking to Cynthia for instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains death.  
> Features a rotating POV between Diantha and Cynthia's Spiritomb.

The carved stone made a flat _plop_ sound as it landed on the forest floor. Spiritomb continued skipping along. Plop, plop, plop. Granted, it could use its prominent special powers to levitate itself, but it knew it couldn't spare any strength that wasn't essential to the completion of its mission.

Most wild Pokémon it encountered fled, due to its horrific, ominous appearance. However, some of the less careful monsters were intrigued by it, including a wild Shinx that was nonchalantly stalking it through the Eterna undergrowth, like any true young predator would.

As the Shinx got close and revealed itself from the brush though, Spiritomb's mist quickly swirled, in a confusing, and relaxing pattern, causing the Shinx to grow tired and fall asleep. On any other day, Spiritomb would've loved to sample the flash Pokémon's dreams, but today, it opted to keep plopping on its way. After all, it had no time to spare.

\--

"Absolutely amazing!" Diantha praised her Gardevoir as it was once again able to dissipate all three of the embers sent rushing towards it by the opposing Chandelure. She walked up to her partner and hugged it affectionately. "That was pretty clean."

Roger chimed in as he returned Chandelure to its Pokéball. "Still though, shouldn't you be training other members of your team? We've spent all morning on Gardevoir." He stopped before glancing at the Pokémon. "No offense, of course!"

The Gardevoir hummed positively in acknowledgment. "Ordinarily I would, but Gardevoir was the only Pokémon that showed it was even close to Cynthias' par, and I'd like to have one Pokémon worthy of her respect before we begin." "You're taking this really seriously, Diantha."

"Of course I am! It's not every day I get an opportunity like this. However long I'm in Sinnoh, I need to make every day count." Roger nodded in passive agreement. "Well, I have no doubt she'll be impressed at your dedication. How long before you're supposed to meet her?"

She glanced at her timepiece, a beautiful Kalosian platinum cast with a pearly finish over the clock itself, and thin golden hands. "Just under three hours. Before I leave, I'd like to practice Psyshock a few more times. After all, it's-," Gardevoir's sudden twist of her head stopped Diantha from finishing her thought.

The Pokémon seemed to be staring off towards something in the treeline. "Gardevoir?" Gardevoir responded with a low "Gardii…" as it kept looking on, transfixed. Diantha grew worried. It wasn't ordinary for her partner to lose attention so easily like this.

"Relax, Diantha. This forest is gorgeous. I'm sure she just saw a little Raltz or something off in the trees." Diantha ignored him. "Gardevoir, are you alright?" Gardevoir didn't respond, and suddenly snapped its head another direction, before it collapsed. It fell to its knees, its long flowing dress covering most of its shape, before it quickly clasped its hands onto its head. "Gardi! Gardevoir…"

The Pokémon continued moaning as Diantha grew panicked. She bent down, placing her hand on Gardevoir's shoulder, before the embrace Pokémon slapped her arm away, and continued gripping its own head as it curled up into the fetal position.

"Gardevoir! What's wrong!?" Diantha became more worried. Roger instinctively drew his Lucario out, assuming they were under attack by another trainer, or perhaps even a wild Pokémon. Then he looked around the forest. Granted, he couldn't see very far past the trees, but he still saw no one nearby.

"Diantha, return Gardevoir to her Pokéball." Diantha sighed, frustrated that she couldn't get through to her partner, who was obviously suffering as she huddled on the forest floor. "You're right. Let's head back to the city. I'll take her to the Pokémon center." After Gardevoir was returned, the two turned around preparing to exit the forest, before they stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell is that?" Roger was the first to acknowledge the strange stone sculpture in front of them, directly centered in the middle of the path. "That was NOT there before!" It seemed to have a small face carved near the cleft of it.

Lucario quickly sped so it was between the two trainers and the object, before letting its guard down. After all, it wasn't trained to target odd-looking rocks. "I-I'm not sure. I've never seen it before. How did it get here without us noticing?" "Hell if I know!" They both stared at the object, confused, but cautious.

Obviously, the keystone in front of them was somehow connected to Gardevoir's earlier meltdown. "So what do we do?" "I-is it a Pokémon?" "It doesn't even look like it's alive." "Well, I don't want to get any closer to it. It just creeps me out." "But it's blocking the way we came!" "Let's just get off the footpath. We'll walk around."

"Diantha, are you serious? It's just a rock. A weird rock, yeah, but just a rock." "I'm telling you, there's something wrong with that stone." "Alright, fine. I'll prove it to you. Lucario! Aura Sphere!" The _Fighting/Steel_ -type conjured up a raw ball of energy in its paws before casting it into the stone at point-blank range.

A large, inexplicably dark dust cloud enveloped the rock as the projectile connected to it, before dissipating without warning seconds later. They both stared in awe. The strange rock was completely unscathed, as if the powerful Lucario's _Fighting-type_ blast didn't even touch it. "W-what? But my Lucario-…" Diantha grasped his hand. "I'm telling you, Roger. We have to leave. NOW."

\--

Spiritomb was very much enjoying its assignment. Its two enemies, a human male and female, both trainers, were so pitifully weak, it couldn't help but chuckle at them. They were _so_ weak, in fact, that they seemed to not even know their type charts. They stood in confusion wondering why a _Fighting-type_ move had no effect on a _Ghost-type_. Absolute idiots!

Spiritomb chuckled to itself while peeping at the two humans through the small cuts in the chiseled rock that housed it. They were moving off rather quickly after landing their unsuccessful attack, cutting off the main path and through the thickets of trees, heading in the general direction of Eterna city.

It thought it prudent to follow them, and naturally had to use its telekinetic powers to do so. Certain limitations did come with being bound to an odd keystone, after all. Before it lifted from its position, though, it conjured up an expertly thin and precise _Light Screen_ , bending the light around it, effectively making it invisible.

It laughed to itself again as it did this, imagining the sheer confusion and terror the humans will experience upon realizing the keystone had moved.

\--

Only after the couple was about fifty feet away from the rock, Diantha turned back. And to her dismay, it was no longer there. She told Roger, who quickened his pace, though he said nothing in reply. It was a rather ridiculous sight to behold; two Pokémon league champions, accompanied by a highly trained Lucario and Gourgeist, were somehow scared witless on a walk through the woods.

Still though, Diantha was positive that the keystone was threatening in some way, given Gardevoir's reaction. She also had a vague recall of seeing the keystone somewhere, many years ago, though at the time she couldn't pinpoint her memory.

They were almost out of the thickness of the unkept forest, and she could see the path ahead of them, when the sky suddenly darkened. Deep purple haze flooded the air, becoming so thick it blocked all of their view of the immediate area, save two feet in front of them.

Roger was nervous. His Lucario was nervous. Diantha's Gourgeist was nervous. And she, herself, felt a panic attack coming on. But she tried to keep it together.

"Roger, I'm pretty sure the path is up this way. If we just keep going-…" She finished, abruptly. Her mouth gaped as she stared forward. "What the fuck!" Ahead of them, just at the edge what they could see was the odd keystone.

They stared, and slowly a purple energy began to fill the crevices of the rock. Gourgeist ran into a nearby bramble bush, and Lucario stared intently at the rock, growling. Holding Diantha's hand, Roger backed up. "Luc, what do you see?"

Suddenly and without warning, three glowing embers were shot out of the stone. Two out of the three Will-O-Wisp projectiles scorched Roger in his chest, searing right through his clothes, with the third missing narrowly above his head.

Diantha gasped and caught Roger just before he hit the ground, and Lucario immediately sprinted up to the keystone with _ExtremeSpeed_ before delivering a fierce _Metal Claw_ to the chiseled face of the object, sending it flying off into the fog. With that the purple mist thinned, only slightly, but it was still enough to enable Lucario's powerful eyesight to see where the exit to the woods was.

Lucario returned to the two trainers, extremely upset it let Roger be injured. It picked him up over his shoulder, and tried its best to console the now crying Diantha, before it dragged them both out of the forest, with the Kalos champion screaming for help the entire way, and nobody around to hear her.

\--

Plop. Plop. Plop. Spiritomb gleefully hopped its way back through the woods, to the clearing where it was told to meet its trainer. It didn't even bother with the wild Pokémon around it, being completely satisfied in its most recent performance. It smiled. It knew it was going to be rewarded with very delicious poffins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begins directly after the events of chapter three.  
> Cynthia seeks to become more familiar with Diantha, and attempts to gain her trust.

Diantha's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in a room she didn't recognize. She tried to sit up, and realized there was an intravenous drip inserted into her arm, as well as thick bandaging around her chest. "W-what…?"

The only other person in the room, a nurse, looked towards her, and walked up when she saw Diantha was awake. "Hello. How are you feeling?" "Um, it's," she paused to cough, "...sort of hard to breathe."

The nurse nodded before scribbling something onto her clipboard. "What happened? The last thing I remember was…" she trailed off, reliving the events leading up to her losing consciousness. "Roger! We were running, and, someth-, that thing, hit him. He wasn't," she took a deep breath, "breathing! He wasn't breathing! Where is he? Is he okay?!"

The nurse looked down, and frowning. "I'm sorry, miss. The doctors announced him dead upon arrival. He… he had a hole burned through his heart." Diantha's face lost all color, and she shed a tear. Her face felt tight, like it was about to snap; the kind of pressure you feel when you hold yourself back from balling your eyes out.

She tried to speak but choked on her words, and the nurse reached out to hold her hand. Diantha gripped her in return like a vice. After a few minutes of reaction, and sniffling, she finally calmed down enough to speak to the nurse again. "Wh-what happened to me? I wasn't hit!" she said, waving with her arms at the bandage on her chest.

"Ma'am, when the ambulance arrived, you were having a panic attack. You were breathing so quickly you collapsed your lung on the way here. The doctors diagnosed you with pneumothorax, and spent almost three hours removing the air from your chest cavity." She paused.

"Doctor Herve will be in as soon as she can to discuss the technicalities." Diantha took on a look of frustration and disappointment. The nurse tried to console her, but Diantha was unresponsive. "You'll start breathing better within a few days. Give yourself time to heal." The nurse left the room without another word.

The next few hours were very rough for the new champion. A total of five different police officers and one detective entered and exited her room, asking her the same questions about what she remembered, and what happened to Roger. They seemed so suspicious of her, she thought they would've arrested her if they didn't like her story.

On top of that, a supposed reporter and a man recording with a smartphone even broke into her room, no doubt trying to score an "exclusive interview." She begged them for a good five minutes to leave her alone before security finally removed them. She felt completely dehumanized, and lacked her usual energy and enthusiasm.

She couldn't have cared less that she missed her appointment with Cynthia, until the titular blonde entered the room. "Excuse me, miss." The same nurse that was present when she woke up was knocking on the wall of the door frame. "You have a visitor." The nurse seemed excited. "Please, I'd just like to rest." "Are you sure? It's, well, champion Cynthia!"

Diantha tensed up, suddenly distracted from her misery by the competitive anxiety that was manifesting itself earlier. She stuttered "s-send her in, please." The nurse ducked her head out, and a few seconds later Cynthia strutted through the door, shutting it behind her.

She quickly turned towards Diantha with a look of sympathy on her face. "Oh, darling!" She rushed over to her bedside, pulling up a chair and sitting on it facing Diantha, crossing her long legs over one another.

"I'm SO SORRY." She leaned in for a hug, which Diantha struggled to embrace from the awkward angle of her hospital bed. "Th-thank you." Diantha was surprised Cynthia was being so affectionate towards her, in contrast to their earlier interaction. "How'd you find out so soon?"

Cynthia leaned back, and reduced her smile to a neutral expression. "Sweetheart, it's on every news station. _Champions Diantha and Roger attacked by the ghost of the Old Chateau!_ " "Th-the what?" "That's what everybody's saying. Did you see the old mansion on your way into the woods? It's an urban legend that a _Ghost-type_ Pokémon lives there."

Diantha was just staring blankly. "I'm sorry, it's obviously very real, what happened to you. But you know how the media is with a tidbit about a celebrity – they'll milk it for all it's worth." Diantha didn't give any sign that she was listening, and instead began to sob, taking comfort in Cynthia's newly found empathy.

"WHY, Cynthia?" She pleaded. Cynthia leaned forward again, taking Diantha's hand in hers. _So prone to breakdowns,_ she remarked to herself. "Why did he have to die? Why? What the fuck was that thing! Why!? WHY!?"

Two days later, Diantha was ready for discharge. Her chest was still bothering her with moderate discomfort, especially when she exerted herself. The hospital staff were very friendly to her. Surprisingly, though, Cynthia was even kinder.

On both of her mornings in the hospital, as soon as the visiting hours began, Diantha was brought a large coffee and a breakfast sandwich from the Sinnoh champion, and not from a restaurant, mind you. Cynthia made both at her property in Eterna city, and brought them to Diantha every morning. Each time, she pulled up a chair and had lengthy conversations with her, eating the same breakfast she did.

Diantha was consistently surprised by this, but assumed it was because Cynthia felt guilty, as she was the one who indirectly brought them both to the Sinnoh region. Diantha didn't blame her, of course, and actively responded to her friendship.

The last day of her hospital stay was no different. As the nurse was removing her chest bandage, Cynthia entered the room, typical breakfast in hand. "Oh, you're leaving already!" Diantha smiled at the presence of her newfound friend. "Looks that way. Ow!" She winced as the nurse accidentally pinched her skin.

"Sorry! Sorry!" It was obvious she was nervous with the presence of two regional champions in the room. After Diantha was free of all the medical bondage, they returned her original clothes and accessories. As she put on her watch, Cynthia commented on it. "That's a beautiful piece. Kalosian?" "Mhm."

Diantha glowed at the compliment. "It was a gift from a dear friend of mine." Cynthia raised her eyebrow. "I don't suppose his name would be Augustine Sycamore?" Diantha became confused. "Yes… it is. How did you know?" "Let's just say I used to be close with the professor. I have a watch just like that one, although darker. It was… _a gift."_

Diantha opened her mouthin partial disbelief, unknowingly playing with the dials on her watch. Cynthia stepped back from her bed and turned around. "I didn't know he gave one to all his _female friends."_ "I never slept with him! We were strictly platonic. It was just a gift." Cynthia turned back to face her, smiling. "Of course."

Diantha held her gaze for a few very long seconds, before she finally took the watch off. "Okay, you win," she announced, raising the watch above her head before dipping it into her purse. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm just kidding. Keep it, it looks lovely on you."

"I'm not so sure. Now that you mention it, dear Augustine always did seem a little eager to spend time with me." Cynthia dimmed her smile but it was still present on her face. "You'll come to see I'm very observant." Diantha gleamed, and reached into the clear plastic bag containing her clothes.

"I _think I already know that._ But you know, Roger was quite different. To Augustine, I mean. He was very direct, and played no games. I really liked that about him." Diantha grew solemn in her reminiscence, but quickly changed the subject as she wasn't looking for pity. "Now turn around, champion. I'm changing!"

"Oh, please. We're both girls. Just be quick about it." Diantha scoffed, but continued to take off her hospital gown. Cynthia kept facing her, but pulled her smartphone out to produce the benefit of the doubt. All the while, of course, she was ravishing Diantha with her eyes. _You might see a thousand photos of a woman,_ Cynthia thought to herself, _but you'll never really know how beautiful she is until you see her in person._ Cynthia subconsciously licked her lips.

"So, when are you planning to leave? I imagine you want to go home – given what's happened." It was the natural end to the conversation they were having, one Cynthia was frankly bored off. She knew she needed to fake some sort of compassion and caring for this woman if she was ever going to seduce her, but she never anticipated Diantha to talk so much. 

_Something I'm definitely going to work on_ , she remarked. To her external surprise, but internal expectation, Diantha disagreed. "Oh, Cynthia. You've been such a rock for me. I doubt I would've made it through the last few days without you.

To be honest, I'm afraid if I head back to Kalos, all of it will just start over again. I'd very much like to start my training here and now, if the offer is still open." Cynthia held a smile for a few seconds. "As you wish, then. Where are you staying?" "At the inn on Serene drive." "Oh, you mean the Best Sinnoh? That place is awful!"

Diantha was surprised at her comment. "Really, it's quite fine. The room is nice, the-…" Cynthia cut her off. "No, no, no. Absolutely unsuitable for a _champion_ like you. Why are you so humble, Diantha? You are staying with ME, and that's final."

Diantha was once again surprised, and reached forward to touch her friend's shoulder. "Cynthia! You don't have to do that for me. I'm serious, the inn is no problem." "Oh, please. I have a massive property just up the mountain from Celestic town. More space than I could ever need. You have to come! We can train more efficiently, and the area is essential to the true Sinnoh experience."

Diantha thought for a moment, and then grew euphoric. She couldn't believe champion Cynthia enjoyed her company so much she'd offer to host her! Cynthia, of course, had no need for such company. She found Diantha's current mind to be _vapid_ of anything worth while, but resolved to correct some of her more annoying behaviors and enhance her person with cultured tastes.

For now though, she'd try her best to mirror Diantha's personality, and gain her trust; something that was proving far easier than she ever anticipated. "Yes!" Diantha finally finished thinking, and spoke with excitement. "I'd love to stay with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia's first gambit succeeds as Diantha begins staying at her home.  
> Features a solo Diantha lemon.

_How gay is she?_ The question kept popping up in Cynthia's head, as her and Diantha traveled up the foggy mountainside. She combed all the media she could access, and she still didn't find any information that even suggested Diantha was attracted to people other than men.

Regardless, she knew she could seduce the Kalosian champion, given time, and a proper setting; both of which she had in abundance.

Diantha took a deep breath before exclaiming. "The air here is so fresh!" She breathed again, before coughing and clutching her chest, as she cursed rather quietly. "Sweetheart, Togekiss can still take us up if the walk is too much for you."

Diantha glowed at the cute nickname Cynthia gave to her. It had been a few days, but she still wasn't used to, nor did she think herself worthy, of such friendliness and affection. "No, it's okay. I'm not used to the air, that's all. It's better for me long term if I acclimate myself slowly."

"As you wish." They kept walking. Without warning, there was what sounded like a growl coming from the left. They both turned, seeing a small cave likely made by the consistent erosion of Sinnohian rains. From inside, a female Salamence glared back at them, coiling herself around her two young Bagon.

Diantha stared, mouth agape. "Oh my! So lovely!" _Such a little girl,_ Cynthia noted. "Quite a few _Dragon-types_ call this mountain home." Cynthia pulled Diantha's arm, bringing the younger champion's attention away from the elegant mother dragon, who obviously didn't want to be bothered.

"Very rarely would you see something like this in Kalos. Almost all, er, rare Pokémon have been driven to the far recesses of the region, due to all the industrialization. I love Sinnoh for its appreciation and respect for nature." Cynthia stared at her for a moment. "What was that?" "What?" "Due to all the _what?"_

Diantha looked confused. "Industrialization?" "Say that again, slowly." "In-dus-tri-a-li-zation." Cynthia smiled. "Sorry, your accent – it's very pretty, but I'm afraid it's hard to understand some words." Diantha had a sudden flashback to her stay in Eterna city, when Roger complimented her on her dialect. She became less energetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" "Hush." Cynthia took her hand and faced her. "It's nothing to apologize for. As I said, it's very pretty. Elegant, even." Diantha faked a smile, feeling panicked by how closely Cynthia was emulating Roger. She wiggled herself out of the blonde's grip, to the champion's dismay, before turning and quickly continuing up the steep route. "Diantha! What's wrong?!"

Diantha made a little chirp, as if she was trying to speak but got cut off by something, before she sat down on the hillside, and started crying with her face in her hands. Cynthia approached her slowly, sitting down next to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Diantha was quite obviously a mess, given what happened. _I had no idea how attached to him she really was._

Cynthia silently cursed herself for not being more subtle in her removal of Roger. "I-I-I miss him!" Diantha rolled backwards, no longer really in control of her muscles, as Cynthia pulled her head into her lap. She continued crying as she looked up at the beautiful Sinnohian woman.

"He died so needlessly!" "There, there. It's okay." "It's not! I was the one that brought him to the forest. I WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED HIM!" Diantha was becoming hysterical, and began hyperventilating. "Please, Diane, just breathe. You're going to be okay. _It's all going to be okay."_ She kept sobbing. " _I promise."_

The two were sat down within the cave, facing the Celestic town mural, depicting the three legendaries native to lake Valor, Acuity, and Verity. Cynthia continued eating her lunch, as Diantha just picked at hers. "Not a fan?" Diantha looked at her with confusion.

"It's okay. Most think the Iapapa berry is an odd ingredient for a sorbet." "No, no it's delicious. I'm just…" She trailed off. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with me, when I get like _that._ " Cynthia held her palm out, and Diantha paused before taking it.

They held hands tightly. "Diantha, _don't apologize._ What you went through would hurt anyone. It's only natural for your emotions to manifest randomly. Remember, I'm here for you." The Kalosian girl nodded somberly, and smiled again.

"You called me Diane, you know." "What?" "Back on the route. You called me Diane." "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's okay. My mother used to call me that, you know. When I was still a little girl, back in Coumarine…" "Do you want me to call you Diane?" Diantha stood up, and began walking towards the exit of the cavern, forgetting her sorbet on the stone wall they were sitting atop of. " _If you like._ "

"It is a true privilege to have you here in Sinnoh!" Cynthia's grandmother was incredibly energetic for her age is she squinted through her glasses and shook Diantha's hand. "So young and full of life! You're just like young Cynthia when she became champion!"

Cynthia sighed, almost like a teen girl. "Grandma, that was only a few years ago." "And look how much you've changed! You're so… _mature!"_ Cynthia scoffed affectionately. "Well, lady Diantha, please make yourself at home! I serve dinner at 6:00 PM every night, so you better not be late!"

Without another word, the old woman scurried into the hallway and out of sight. "What a lovely woman!" "She actually raised me, you know." "I can tell, you two seem to be very close." "Shall I show you around the property?" Diantha nodded and the pair entered the same hallway Cynthia's grandmother disappeared down a moment before.

The hallway of the old, but well cared for home opened up after the first two branches, displaying a large living area, furnished with luxurious and rustic pieces. At the end, glass doors opened up into the yard behind the building, which extended about seventy-five meters in an even rectangle before it was stopped by the tree line. "You have a beautiful home." "Come," Cynthia gestured. "Bedrooms are upstairs."

The two champions climbed the stairs of the house, which lead to another hallway, similar in design to the one it was atop of, but narrower. Cynthia took Diantha to the guest room, where the dark-haired woman set down her travel bag. "Is this acceptable?" "Oh yes, it's amazing!"

The room was spacious, with a large queen-sized bed, centered, but aligned with the back wall. There was also an attached restroom, a large television, and a horizontal window overlooking the forest and mountain from an angle perpendicular to the yard. Though the afternoon sunlight still blazed strongly across Mt. Coronet, Diantha was tired.

"If it's okay, I'd like to rest for a little while. I just feel… icky. I need to have a shower and change my clothes. Can we continue the tour after dinner?" Cynthia smiled courteously. "Of course." She went to exit the guest room, but turned back before the door.

"Diantha… Diane. You're here to train, that's true. But we can take it as slowly as you like. And I want to help you through this terrible ordeal. So don't feel nervous, or pressured around me. Please keep communicating." Diantha smiled in return, pausing to take in what Cynthia said. "T-thank you. You're very kind." Cynthia nodded, before she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Diantha's head was spinning, entirely around one thought. _Why is she being so nice to me?_ She was almost smothered by Cynthia, but in a good way. During their first battle, she was incredibly rude, dismissive, and demeaning. Ever since she came to Sinnoh, though, she was being pampered and looked after by the champion, almost as if she was her daughter.

And that, Diantha thought, could be the reason. Cynthia was an adult woman, and as regional champion, hardly has time to consider a partner, let alone start a family. Perhaps Diantha was her outlet for some inexplicable urge to look after someone.

She didn't feel exactly comfortable psychoanalyzing Cynthia, but upon full realization of her theory she began to relax, and even feel sorry for her. Diantha made a note to herself to keep responding to Cynthia's kindness, and finally laid back on her comfortable bed. _Extremely comfortable,_ she thought, as she sank into it and turned sideways. The pillows almost seemed to smell like roses.

Upon shutting the guest room door, Cynthia took a deep breath. Being around Diantha in such an intimate setting was starting to get to her. And when she mentioned having a shower, the blonde almost snapped and asked to join her. _She's gorgeous, but I have to take it slow._

She regained her concentration, and descended down the stairs to the ground floor. Upon reaching it, a creative idea presented itself to her conscious mind, and she smiled wickedly. Cynthia walked down the hallway, and entered the room on her left.

In it lied most of the relics of her career, including her completed Pokédex, her collection of regional gym badges, and her certificate of Pokémon league completion. Besides that, though, there were forty Pokéballs neatly organized on the wall.

She grabbed the second from the right in the top row, before opening it. A small blob manifested itself on the ground, slowly becoming a more defined, but still abstract purple mass with a face. "Hello, Ditto!" The small transform Pokémon warbled in response. "I have a special mission for you!"

Diantha took no notice of the small fly darting around her room as she undressed. If she had, she might've found it odd it was making no noise at all as it flew through the gap of the door frame, into her bathroom. The fly, who was, of course, Cynthia's ditto, landed itself so it was in the top corner of the wall of the shower, before it transformed yet again.

Its new shape was complete, with the microscopic camera lens practically indistinguishable from the pattern of the tiled wall itself, as Diantha entered the shower. Already nude, she turned the water on, and was pleasantly surprised to find it already warm.

Ditto reconfigured its cellular structure minimally, turning on the "record" function of the camera. Diantha took the bar of soap from the holder on the wall, before beginning to lather herself in it. The soap, moistened from the steam, began to dissolve quickly, highlighting Diantha's beautiful curves as it rolled down her breasts and onto her thighs.

Diantha was constantly turning to ensure every angle of her body was blasted by the warm water, indirectly allowing every part of her to be captured by Ditto. When she was finished cleaning herself, she placed the soap back into its slot on the wall.

She took some time, just reflecting on the last few days as the shower continued raining down onto her back. _It had been a few days,_ she thought to herself, _since I'd been somewhere private enough._ Diantha considered the possible guilt of masturbating in the home of her friend, before she decided it was just fine since she was in the shower.

She began playing with herself, angling the first two fingers of her dominant hand into a V shape before massaging her labia. She repeated the action a few times before she was excited enough to proceed further, and she changed the right arm of the V shape to her third finger, as she used her middle to stimulate her clitoris.

Ditto, unsurprisingly, remained indifferent to the beautiful woman pleasuring herself in front of it as it continued recording everything to memory. Diantha kept masturbating, getting increasingly worked up as she played with herself.

After about three minutes of the same hand shape, she decided to speed things up, before changing her hand to two pointed fingers and fingering herself. "Oh f-fuck." She was rough with herself as she alternated between the V shape, her clitoris, and the vagina itself.

As she neared orgasm her left hand groped her breast and she sped her right hand up, before cumming hard, her legs violently shaking as she backed into the shower wall and rolled herself down it. She sat there for a few minutes, regaining her composure after her rocking orgasm. She then got up, turning off the shower, and began to dry herself in the bathroom.

Ditto, rather smartly, turned itself into a small dust mite so it didn't have to risk exposure to the woman it was surveying, before it crawled across the ceiling of the bathroom from the corner of the shower, and out of the door frame.

It then returned to its former shape as a fly, before _flying_ its way down and under the small crack of the guest room door, and down the stairs into the living area, where Cynthia was idly waiting, with her laptop. Ditto landed on the table next to her computer, before it changed its shape once more, morphing from a small fly into a generic USB storage device.

Cynthia picked it up between her fingers. "Good work, Ditto." She connected it to her laptop, and the file system was recognized instantly. She copied over the only existing file, a film about twelve minutes along, onto her laptop storage, before removing the device and allowing Ditto to regain its shape.

The small, purple mass stared at her with a neutral face, before she affectionately tossed it a sweet poffin. As Ditto ate, she opened the video file in her media player, smiling to herself. " _Very_ good work."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first training session between Diantha and Cynthia.  
> Cynthia finally begins implementing her power dynamic.  
> Features drug usage and a lemon, Cynthia/Diantha with light domme/sub.

Diantha woke up with a gasp, immediately sitting up. She glanced, frantically, around the guest room of Cynthia's home, before calming down. She just had a nightmare, which was an almost uncanny flashback that returned her to Eterna forest, where she was clutching Roger as smoke drifted up from the freshly burned holes in his chest.

It marked the sixth consecutive night she dreamt of his death. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, it was obvious she had an underlying issue that would require therapeutic help.

Diantha tried her best to shrug the dream off, before getting out of bed and dressing herself. As she descended the stairs into the main room of the house, she noticed no one was around. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she realized it was already half past eleven, and so she thought Cynthia must've already gotten up and left the house.

Her theory was confirmed as she saw a bright purple ball flying through the air, just out of the corner of her eye. She looked towards the direction of the light, and out of the large back windows of the home, seeing the beautiful Sinnohian champion training with her Garchomp and Roserade.

Diantha opened the door into the backyard, with the sound drawing Cynthia's attention away from her Pokémon. Cynthia smiled in delight as she saw the woman she was crushing on. "Diantha!" she called, before unceremoniously jogging her way across the grass to meet her.

The blonde was still fixated on the video her Ditto managed to capture of the Kalosian woman masturbating, and she took a deep breath before greeting Diantha to ensure she remained composed. "How was your sleep?" Diantha thought for a moment, before deciding to lie.

After all, the room was comfortable; it was just her mind that made her restless. "Very good, thank you. You're right, the room is a lot nicer than my hotel." Cynthia smiled. "I'm glad." She started walking backwards, away from Diantha.

"Come! Today is the day we start our training, and you must meet my team!" Cynthia, again, jogged across the yard, with Diantha following. "You're of course familiar with Garchomp," she gestured at the landshark before affectionately stroking its nose. "And this is Roserade."

The bouquet Pokémon chirped before bringing its left rosebush up to cover its mouth. Diantha was surprised by how thick and shiny the Roserade's flowers were. Cynthia reached under her coat, before removing a sash from her waist. Wrapped up in it was four other Pokéballs.

She removed each from their holder rather quickly, before opening the capsules and letting her team out. The last ball in the sash though, which of course contained her Spiritomb, she ignored, before placing it back on her waist. "My Togekiss, Milotic, and Lucario."

She glowed as she named her powerful Pokémon, as prideful as a mother showing off her children. Diantha introduced herself to all of them rather humorously, and the Pokémon broke off, playing among themselves. They were excited, as very rarely was the entire team out at once, though Milotic was eager to slither away into the narrow, but deep pond at the corner of the yard. Diantha was still curious about the last ball, though.

"What about the one you put back?" Cynthia attempted to keep her neutral expression best she could. "Oh, just an empty ball, in case I meet a new member I'd like to add." She smiled as Diantha seemed to accept her explanation without question. "Now then, bring out _your_ team!"

To say the day was tough would've been an understatement. Diantha was _exhausted,_ and she couldn't imagine how her Pokémon felt. By the time she recalled the last Pokémon she was training, her Goodra, it was almost dusk. Regardless, it was a productive day.

Her pseudolegendary finally mastered _Draco Meteor_ with the help of Cynthia and her Garchomp, and the rest of her Pokémon seemed immensely more confident in their battling skills, as they cooperated and got along with Cynthia's team well. Diantha leaned herself back on a fallen log bordering the forest, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"That was quite the day!" "And it can still be quite the night." Diantha raised an eyebrow at Cynthia's comment, before turning to look at her. Cynthia was using what appeared to be a small pair of metal shears to gently groom her Roserade's rosebushes, with the Pokémon warbling affectionately at every snip.

She collected all the trimmings into a small mason jar, and as she finished the blue rose bush, she worked on the red. "Tell me, Diane. Do you smoke rosebud?"

The Kalosian woman froze up, her mind flooding with memories of her amazing night with Roger, and naturally progressing to his death. She breathed slowly, calming herself, as she didn't want to break down in front of Cynthia again, before she spoke. "I _have_ before. It's… enjoyable." "Right, would you like to now?" "I-I guess. The buds from your Roserade?"

"That's what I meant, yeah. Are you okay? You seem nervous." "No, no, I'm fine." "Don't worry, I won't hold it against you if you say no." Diantha thought for a moment before speaking again, deciding that it might be just the distraction she'd need to keep her mind off of Roger.

"I'm fine! Let's do it." Cynthia smiled again. "I'll be right back." She left Diantha by the log as she headed back inside the house. Diantha examined the jar, the potent red and blue buds sticking to the walls of it. She laughed to herself. _It was rather ridiculous,_ she thought, _that humans smoke this stuff_ _at all, let alone regional champions_ _._

Cynthia came out soon after, clutching a large, transparent, ash gray glass bong in one hand, and a Pokéball in the other. She handed the bong to Diantha, who scoffed at the size of it, before she opened the Pokéball.

Out appeared a small Magby, who glanced around the yard before looking back at Cynthia. "Magby, _Ember!"_ The small _Fire-type_ projected a thin cone of flame around the bottom of the mason jar, causing the extraneous contents of the buds to vent into the air. She thanked the Magby before returning it to its ball. "Now that it's dry, shall we?"

Diantha blew the flavorful smoke out of her mouth, creating a large cloud in front of her. She laughed after she finished. _"I'm a Charizard!"_ Both women giggled as Diantha passed the glass to Cynthia, who lit the bowl and finished the contents quickly.

"You know Cynthia, Cyn, Cynth… Can I call you Cynthia?" The blonde nodded humorously. "This stuff is way smoother than the last bit I had. I'm barely coughing even with my fucked up lung." Diantha covered her mouth jokingly. "Lady Diantha, did you just curse!"

"Of course not! I meant _fudged up."_ The two laughed again. "I had the bong chilling in my freezer for a few hours, and I added cold water and a few ice cubes to make it easier on you." "Aww!" Diantha sat up a bit to move herself right next to Cynthia, before wrapping her arms around her.

"You're so, like, nice to me. You know that? You're one of the most _thoughtful_ people I've ever met." Cynthia embraced her in return, and began breathing a little heavier, struggling to keep herself from getting turned on as her and Diantha hugged.

Finally they stopped, and Diantha returned to sitting, though she was still right next to her friend. "Why are you so nice to me?" Her tone seemed to get serious. She made eye contact with Cynthia, and the Sinnohian woman quickly looked away. "I-I don't… Because I like you Diane. I _like_ you."

"You _like_ me? Why?" "Because… you're, um, eh…." Cynthia trailed off, before turning her head to see Diantha staring at her. She became increasingly red in the face, as she rubbed her hair, trying to keep it together. Diantha could tell she was nervous. "What? What is it _champion?_ "

Cynthia met her eyes, again, and held her gaze, still saying nothing. Diantha grew concerned. "What's the matter?" Cynthia was about to reach her limit, and instead had to pull a lie to save herself from admitting the truth. "You, uh, remind me of myself. When I was younger, I mean."

Probably due in part to the rosebud, and how damned _close_ she was to Diantha, she could barely keep it together anymore. She knew she had to, though. _Make the first move, and I lose all the power._ She was trying to calculate her next line when Diantha took a surprising initiative.

She reached her right hand around, grabbing the back of Cynthia's neck to the surprise of the Sinnohian woman, before she brought their two faces together and kissed. It went on for a few moments, with surprisingly little resistance from Diantha. Finally Cynthia pulled back, and looked blankly at the woman who kissed her.

She was a little stunned, but not appalled; it was something she had been thinking about. Diantha just stared, mouth agape, before she began laughing. Quietly at first, minding her injured lung. Then it picked up.

She laughed, and laughed, falling back and rolling over. Thirty seconds later she got back up. "I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" She barely got the sentence out through the hysterics. "I'M SO HIGH. I've never even KISSED another girl before." The Kalos champ regained her composure.

"Cynthia, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't… offend you. I'm just, like, a loose cannon right now. I have so much in my head. And the rosebud. And like, you're so sweet to me." "No, no, it was quite alright. You taste like candy." Cynthia's relaxed demeanor surprised Diantha.

"You mean, y-you liked it?" "Why don't you try it again, and find out?" The dominant blonde leaned in to Diantha, surprising the stoned Kalosian girl even more, and they quickly embraced. It was probably the rosebud, or the stress of her botched trip to Sinnoh, but Diantha really _was_ enjoying kissing Cynthia, more so than she thought possible.

As the two were making out, they started to use their hands. It was chilly, with the sun almost down and the high elevation of the mountain, so they decided to head inside. The pair continued kissing, both too caught up to even care if Cynthia's grandma saw them.

They worked their way up the stairs of the house as they fondled each other, before stumbling down the hallway and finally into Cynthia's bedroom, a rather plain room lined with a few photographs and a large king sized mattress.

As they entered it the women finally slowed down a little, stopping to catch their breath. Diantha sat down on the bed. "Hey, this mattress is a lot bigger than mine!" " _Lucky for you."_ Cynthia enunciated the phrase slowly, before grabbing Diantha's neck like a brute, shoving her down so she was lying on her back.

It was very clear to Diantha that despite her initiating the affair, the other girl was in control. Cynthia wasted no time, quickly undoing the woman's belt and pulling her tight pants down.

Diantha just stared, stoned out of her mind as Cynthia stripped her. A small part of her was still in disbelief that she was letting this woman have her way with her, but she was simply too high to care; Cynthia was gorgeous, after all. She might prefer men but she was still capable of recognizing that.

" _You're awfully wet already."_ The blonde rubbed Diantha through her damp panties, eliciting a moan. Cynthia slid her underwear off, and inserted her pointer finger. " _Not to mention, tight."_ Cynthia moved the digit from side to side, stretching Diantha in preparation for something.

"Oh fuck!" She moved forward onto the bed as she did this, until she was able to comfortably reach her head down and work Diantha's clit with her tongue as she inserted a second finger. Diantha continued moaning, still stunned she was getting head from the regional champion of Sinnoh.

She came only a few minutes later, her sex organ tightening around Cynthia's hand with a bit of squirt. Cynthia stopped working her after the orgasm, withdrawing herself back to a standing position as she watched Diantha with hungry eyes. Her partner lay on the bed submissive and helpless, baked out of her mind and stunned from the recent orgasm.

Cynthia was still clothed, and walked around the side of the bed. She motioned with a wave of her finger, and Diantha obediently crawled. She then dropped her pants, revealing her minimalist black underwear. "Your turn." Diantha was taken aback. "I-I've never pleasured a girl before." "Then I'll _teach_ you."

Forcefully gripping her pixie cut, Cynthia dragged Diantha by her head, bringing the woman right up to her crotch. She dropped her panties then. " _Lick._ " And the girl obeyed. Hesitantly, and still making eye contact with her domme, she tongued her pussy, and like a truly inexperienced lesbian, forgot about the clitoris.

Cynthia had to take charge once again, pulling Diantha's head even further up, before straddling it. Taking the indications of force as an instruction, Diantha sped up.

It was a very brutal twenty minutes for her. She was nearly suffocated by the giant girl, and constantly yelled at to speed up or change her position. But Cynthia finally came, violently. She placed most of her weight onto the Kalosian woman, before moaning loud and cumming with far more discharge than Diantha had previous.

Her orgasm lasted about a minute, before she finished. " _Good girl,"_ she said, as she got off of Diantha's face. Diantha was numb, her neck aching. She gasped for air as Cynthia, still composed, got into the bed next to her.

"You certainly show potential." Cynthia smiled coldly at her partner's tired face, still soaked in her secretions. "It's late; you best be off to your room. We'll pick this up tomorrow, hm?" Diantha started blankly until the realization of what was said sunk in.

"B-but, can't I just sleep here?" As much as Cynthia wanted her to, to succeed at molding Diantha into what she wanted, she'd have to be very modest with her showing of affection. "I don't think that's appropriate, darling." Cynthia leaned forward to caress Diantha's cheek as she spoke, before returning to sitting on the bed, using her smartphone to show how uninvested she was.

Feeling utterly used, physically drained, and still very stoned, Diantha got on her feet, giving one last look to Cynthia who didn't return it. She then stumbled out into the hall, entering her room and unbecomingly falling onto the mattress. _Why would she be so… rude? I thought she wanted me? Could I really have misread the situation?_

The thoughts flooded Diantha's mind, making her nervous and casting doubt on what she perceived to be flawed interpretations of Cynthia's actions. The Sinnohian woman, meanwhile, was quite content with what had transpired. _She's nervous, and uncertain, but she knows she's my slut know. That's all I needed._ The blonde idly masturbated as she recalled the affair, and eagerly awaited for the events of the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter of the previous chapter is solidified into an undefined relationship.  
> A dark secret is revealed about champion Cynthia in a short and sweet fashion.

Diantha awoke that morning feeling refreshed. It marked her first sleep since the ordeal in which she didn’t have a nightmare. She inhaled deeply, realizing too that her breathing seemed to be recovering. Only then did she remember the night before, and her morning mood dissipated with the flashbacks. She couldn’t recall much of the conversation leading up to the encounter cause of how high she was, but the sex was still very vivid in her mind.

She sat up as she fixated, realizing that her neck was stiff due to how Cynthia had used her. In truth, she didn’t know how to feel. Her first experience with another woman ended up being very rough. It was great, yeah. And she did like being a submissive to such a dominant woman.

But based on Cynthia’s mannerisms, especially afterwards, it seemed like the Sinnoh champion regretted it. _At the very least, we aren’t an item, or anything._ Diantha finished her rationale before getting out of bed, wobbling a little from the soreness.

She had to peel off her undergarments from the night before since she fell asleep in them. Afterward she entered the shower of her bathroom, turning it on hot. The heat helped work out the tension in her neck.

Once again reviewing the affairs of the night before, she debated masturbation, ultimately deciding against it because she wanted to let herself recover. She finished up in the shower quickly, styling her hair in her normal fashion before she left the room.

Cynthia was in a chair in the living room, nursing a cup of coffee as she read a book. Despite Diantha moving through the house with no noise whatsoever, Cynthia didn’t even need to turn to notice her as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. “Good morning.”

Diantha turned to face her, stopping herself from shooting off about last night. “Er, good morning.” Cynthia closed her novel, getting up with her mug in hand. She was wearing only a white tank top and black shorts, showing off her legs very teasingly. She walked close by Diantha on her way to the kitchen, who just stood still as she passed. “My grandmother’s left for a few days on business to Solaceon Town. Maybe even a week or two.”

Her nonchalant attitude caught the Kalosian a little off guard. _Maybe,_ she thought, _she was so high, she doesn’t remember it?_ “Oh, okay. So we’ll be on our own for a little while, then?” Cynthia grabbed another mug from the cupboard, smaller and embroidered with flowers. She filled it before topping hers off. “Seems that way.”

“Sugar?” It took Diantha a moment to realize what she meant. “Sure… one scoop, please.” Cynthia stirred a little bit into Diantha’s cup and brought it over. Cynthia returned to her seat and Diantha joined her on the couch adjacent, taking a sip of her coffee. “Quite good. I’m normally a tea person but this is excellent.” Cynthia was too focused on the TV in front of them to notice Diantha’s comment.

They both looked at the television as a quiet reporter detailed a missing person who had been found dead in the Sendoff Spring. As the man described, it was a young woman in her twenties, both a prominent trainer and aspiring fashion model.

The woman lacked any visible wounds, apparently drowned in the waters of the spring. As the story went, the police currently had no leads. Diantha was very unnerved.

“Oh my… how terrible!” Cynthia showed no difference in her expression, though. “What do you think killed her?” The blonde sipped her coffee again. “Seems she drowned. The Sendoff Spring is a very _dangerous_ place. Plenty of _Psychic_ and _Ghost-type_ Pokémon inhabit it.”

Diantha grew a little more uncomfortable. “Sounds strange, considering it’s in the woods, no?” “It’s no ordinary lake, darling. My grandmother once told me it’s the place where our world ends and another begins.”

“What do you mean?” Cynthia put her cup down, finally facing Diantha. “That’s just how the superstition goes. But I’ll tell you this. The place has a _different_ air about it, like something unseen is watching you.” Diantha met her eyes inquisitively. “So you’ve spent time there, then?” Cynthia shook her head. “Just a little bit. It’s imperative a champion knows her region.”

She turned off the television, aiming to distract Diantha from the murder case. “I suppose we should discuss what happened last night, hm?” As she spoke the Kalosian already was prepared for the worst. “Oh, Cynthia, I totally get it. We were both high, and it was just… chaotic.”

Cynthia smiled, raising an eyebrow. “OH, so you regret it, then?” “What? No! I mean, I-I enjoyed myself. I don’t regret anything. But I understand if _you_ do.” The blonde continued looking amused. “I enjoyed myself too, Diane. Actually I was… well, forget it. But I’d like to hook up again. If you do.”

Her directness really picked Diantha’s mood up. Granted, Cynthia wasn’t as sentimental as she liked a lover to be, but her reciprocating attraction was excellent. “Well… okay then.” “Okay then?” “Okay!”

Cynthia removed herself from the couch. “Well, I’m going to get ready.” “For what?” She gave away a little frustration. “Don’t you remember? I told you I was guest starring as one of the panel members for the Pokémon contest in Hearthome.” Diantha tried to meet her annoyance as well as possible. “Oh, I’m sorry! That’s right, I must’ve forgot.” In truth, she really didn’t remember Cynthia telling her.

“Anyway, I should be back this evening. If you like, I could leave behind a few team members for you to train with.” Diantha glowed at her attention. “Oh, sure! I’d love it if Roserade could help my Gourgeist out. She’s still struggling with the accuracy of some _Grass_ attacks.”

Cynthia retrieved a Pokéball out of the sash sitting on the counter, tossing it to her. “Take good care of her.” She then started climbing the stairs to her bedroom. “I certainly will!”

The contest was a pleasant affair. The winner was a unanimous choice between Cynthia and her fellow judges: a young girl with an extremely poised and well-trained Litten. That wasn’t what the champion was concerned with, though. She was busy chatting up the judge sat next to her.

She was a woman who had just turned 26; a Caucasian brunette, incredibly slim, developing her career in the last few years through modeling various products by the Pokétch company.

Cynthia had to take care not to give her too much attention on camera. Any relation to the girl that the public witnessed could be bad for her, given what was to come. The judge was extremely responsive when they were behind the curtain, though.

She adored conversating with the famous champion and was surprised that she seemed to reciprocate. When the event ended, and Cynthia asked if she’d like to have a smoke, she eagerly accepted the invitation.

It was quite dark in Hearthome, and most of it’s population, save everybody at the contest hall, had already returned home. Cynthia and the girl were able to walk together, unnoticed, as they both smoked cigarettes.

Eventually they reached city limits, and they stopped right where a small stream cut the barren streets away from the outside forest. Cynthia sat down on a large, flat boulder, taking the final drags off of her smoke. The woman sat opposite her.

“Champion, this has been a… strange night. Can I ask what made you want to talk to me?” The girl was quite nervous, no doubt. Cynthia exhaled slowly. “You’re not a trainer, are you, dear?” “No, I’m not. Is that relevant?” The blonde smirked unnoticeably. “Very good.” Cynthia withdrew a Pokéball from her large black coat. She activated it, and her Spiritomb manifested itself onto the ground.

The contest judge took a step back. “T-that’s a strange Pokémon. Why did you…” Cynthia cut her off abruptly, only uttering a single phrase. _“Kill her.”_ Spiritomb’s haze swirled as the girl’s expression became shocked, only to find that she could no longer breath right.

She clutched her chest as a great pressure was applied. Cynthia watched, still finishing her cigarette as Spiritomb manipulated the woman’s internal organs, slowly and brutally crushing her heart into pulp. As the girl wheezed, Cynthia slipped on a single black leather glove from inside her jacket pocket, gripping the woman by the throat.

They made eye contact as her life was gradually drained away. “You’re so close to her. In the way you look, the way you speak. But there’s only _one_ of her. And she’s mine. No one else’s.” The girl looked at her in shock and confusion, unable to speak as her heart became too misshapen to pump blood. Cynthia tightened her grip on her throat. “You emulating her only takes away from her value. _You_ must be turned _into nothing._ ”

Finally, Cynthia let go, violently tossing the woman by her neck into the streambed. Only a minute later, Spiritomb had finished its work, blood trickling out of the lifeless girl’s mouth as she lay in the slow-moving water.

As Cynthia’s Togekiss deposited her into her backyard, Diantha was just wrapping up her training. “Champion!” She called, returning the Jubilee Pokémon to its ball. “How has your session gone?” Diantha ran up to her, taking her hands. She wanted to seek a kiss but Cynthia didn’t seem ready yet, so she decided to wait until they were further into the relationship before trying again.

“Very well! Your Roserade helped Gourgeist master the _Leech Seed_ planting, finally. She also helped immensely with Tyrantrum’s _Head Smash,_ instructing him on how to better predict an opponent’s dodge.”

Diantha proudly reflected over her team’s accomplishments. “And how was your day, Cynthia? Did the contest go well?” Cynthia was obviously very happy. “Oh yes, it was very fun. Quite refreshing, actually.” “I’m glad to here it! Come inside, the soufflés should be almost done.”

Affectionately, Cynthia wrapped her arm around Diantha’s shoulder. “You made me dinner?!” The Kalosian beamed in response. “Well, you had those excellent spinach heads sitting in the fridge; I just had to use them.” The pair closely walked together, out of the yard and into the home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker is introduced.  
> Diantha and Cynthia get a little closer.  
> Features drug usage and a short Diantha/Cynthia lemon.

Police were all over the block when the tall man got out of his SUV. Wearing a large brown trench coat over a darker suit, he walked up to the perimeter that was still sectioned off in yellow tape. An officer stopped him, but quickly apologized after he flashed his ID.

“So you’re the fed, huh?” The cop crouched next to the body of the young girl addressed him haphazardly. “Interpol.” Standing up to face him, the officer grew a little nervous. “Interpol? Out here? Ain’t this a murder, at worst?” The Looker didn’t make eye contact, rather surveying the corpse laying in the stream. “Ah, no… it’s believed a serial killer is at work here. Bodies matching this profile,” he indicated to the dead woman, “have been found, all killed in similar fashion, throughout Unova, Johto, and Sinnoh.”

The officer moved back as the Looker worked his way in. “I assume the site has been left exactly as it was found?” “Yeah, I mean we had a medical team coming out, but after we got the call _you_ were gonna show up, we left it alone.” The investigator nodded his head in acknowledgement, still examining the girl visually. He then reached into her left pocket where he noticed the shape of a wallet in her pants. He withdrew and opened it.

“Sarah Holloway. Sinnohian, twenty-three years of age. Hmm… white, brunette, short hair, five foot six, approximately one hundred and ten pounds. No visual signs of injury beyond mild oral hemorrhaging. Corpse deposited in a body of water. Indeed, fits the type.”

The Looker stood back up, handing the wallet to the officer. “Call your coroner again. I’d like an autopsy immediately, as soon as someone is able to confirm her identity. I guess, no, suspect the cause of death to be a collapse of the lungs. Possibly the heart.” He moved away with his hands in his pockets. “Of course. We’ll, uh, call you.”

Diantha was enjoying her omelet as she watched the girl on the other side of the table. “So, Cynthia, what shall we practice today?” The blonde was playing with her meal and perked up as Diantha spoke. “I guess that depends. How long do you plan on staying in Sinnoh?” “At least a week or two. I think I can avoid appearances up until then.”

Cynthia loathed the fact that her partner was the Kalos champion. Granted, it was the reason she had met her, but even so, her being bound to a foreign region meant she couldn’t stay in Sinnoh. _I’ll need to get her wrapped around my finger, and soon,_ she remarked to herself, _if I intend to keep her._

She smiled back at Diantha warmly. “In that case, why don’t we take a day off, hmm? We’ve been working too hard; I think it’s about time we go sight seeing.” Diantha became very energetic in response. “Oh, that sounds wonderful! Did you have a specific place in mind?” “Actually, I know of a little town I’m almost certain you’d love.” Diantha smiled again. “Whereabouts?”

The Looker was sat in a leather chair a bit too small for him as he waited. Eventually an officer came into the lobby and escorted him further into the precinct, before showing him the way to an office. He sat down once more, and was greeted by a large balding man, known as Chief Greene.

“Detective, I’d like to thank you for coming.” He nodded in response. The police chief produced a collection of medical documents, handing them to the Looker. “According to our coroner, Ms. Holloway was killed by a spontaneous collapse of her heart chambers. Very similar to the late Catherine Vant, who’s body was discovered at the Sendoff Spring earlier this week.”

He was quite solemn as he reviewed the documents. “It seems that this indeed the work of a Pokémon.” “Our thoughts exactly. Considering how healthy these women were, it seems that’s the only explanation.” “Quite a few species, I believe, are capable of this level of telekinetic manipulation.” The police chief nodded. “After coordinating with our counterparts around the globe, we’ve totaled the number of killings to seven, ranging throughout Johto, Unova, and just recently, Sinnoh.”

“The supposition is that it is a trainer, yes?” “Looks that way; wild Pokémon would have no reason to target people.” The Looker agreed. “It’s painful to think of someone commanding their partners to commit such heinous acts. Tell me, have you come up with any potential suspects?”

Greene scratched the back of his neck. “Well, not yet. Given that the league challenges have just finished for this year, many trainers have been traveling internationally. Too many people fit the bill.” “And what about the victims? They all seem, at least to me, of similar appearance.” “Mhm, their approximate height, weight, races, and hair colors are all common. Our best guess is a personal motive, given the targeting scope.” The Looker nodded his head.

“In that case, I’d like all information regarding Ms. Holloway. And Ms. Vant as well. It’s a suspicion, yes, a suspicion, but the competitive season has ended. I believe the perpetrator is somewhere here, in Sinnoh.” “I’ll have an officer gather all the info you need.” The detective acknowledged him, before turning to leave.

He stopped just before the door. “And, Chief Green. I imagine there will be more killings in Sinnoh. Given how lazily these bodies have been hidden, in particular, Ms. Holloway’s, the perp seems confident. Confident enough to do it again.”

\--

Diantha was nervous on the back of the large bird. But Togekiss was very well trained, and easily supported both the women during the intercity flight. She found herself tightly clutching onto Cynthia’s waist for the duration of the travel, which the Sinnohian woman enjoyed. Eventually the _Fairy/Flying_ Pokémon landed, just a few metres from the Pokécenter of the small town.

The aroma of flowers was strong as they stepped off and Togekiss was returned to her ball. It was one of the things Diantha noticed immediately, second to the gorgeous fields of flowers surrounding every building. “Where are we?”

“Floaroma Town.” Diantha kept taking large whiffs of the air. “It’s absolutely beautiful!” “I thought you might like it.” Cynthia presented her hand. Diantha took it, somewhat hesitantly. She realized this was the first time they’d ever be publicly seen together, but if Cynthia had no objections, she certainly didn’t. “We have a few stops to make. Then I’ll show you the meadow.”

The women were only stopped once, by a young boy and girl, who asked for a picture with them. The rest of the residents they spoke to were friendly, but wanted no extraneous attention. They were sat down in the meadow behind the town itself, watching the river that separated it and route 205. Diantha was enjoying a vanilla ice cream cone, clutching a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her other hand.

“Ugh, this ice cream is delicious! Why didn’t you get one, Cynthia?” “I didn’t need anything sweet, but I’m glad you’re enjoying it. That shop has been there for a good fifteen years now.” Diantha stopped eating her treat, raising the bouquet up to smell the flowers before taking another gander around the meadow. “This place… it’s so beautiful. This is really a perfect day, you know? Being in this hidden gem of a town, delicious ice cream.” They locked eyes. “And you, of course.”

Diantha crunched the last bits of her cone down, sitting once again beside Cynthia, leaning on her shoulder. “I really do like you, Diane. At first I tried to be colder… I mean, I didn’t know how you would respond. And I feel like I used you… in our first encounter. I didn’t want it to be like that. But I have real trouble expressing my emotions. Especially romantic ones.”

Cynthia almost vomited in her mouth as she spoke. Realistically, she had no time to instill a proper power dynamic between them. So she decided to switch from a cold exterior to a warmer one, something she had no doubt Diantha would respond to. But it was very hard.

The Kalos champion straightened herself before responding. “Oh my god! You’re so sweet to me.” She leaned in and gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek. The blonde smiled. “I totally understand. I felt the same way, you know, when I first realized I was into you. That rosebud really made it easier, though. I’m just glad that we’re both on the same page now.”

“Easier, hm?” “I mean, it took away my inhibitions. It let me kiss you!” Cynthia wore a knowing look, before producing a rolled joint from her pocket. “Well, shall we see what happens this time?” Diantha looked at it, surprised. But she figured it would be the cherry on top to the perfect afternoon. She nodded.

\--

After using the information provided by the local police department, the Looker had investigated the contest hall. Though it seemed likely that the murder was spontaneous, he was eager to speak to anyone that was around Ms. Holloway prior to the killing, to know if she was acting strangely. That way, he’d be able to tell if she was anticipating the event.

Talking to the staff there, they informed him tickets were sold online, weeks prior. He doubted the killer would’ve bothered to be an audience member, considering she was killed after the event. He requested information about the judges on the panel with her, as they were the closest people he knew of, to the woman before she was killed.

There were three judges aside from Holloway, a Mr. Spades of Canalave city, a Mr. Goldberg of Hearthome, and last but not least, regional champion Cynthia. Something about her appearing on the list caught the Looker off guard, but he continued his investigation, arriving at the Pokémon fan club after only a twenty-minute walk from the contest hall, which was listed as Mr. Goldberg’s place of work.

The man was very responsive to the Looker’s questions. He said he had spoken to the victim multiple times throughout the evening, and she seemed happy and in good spirits. He also noted that her and Cynthia got along extremely well. The detective included his investigation of Goldberg quickly, and opted to next chat with champion Cynthia, as according to the man, she talked to Holloway the most that evening.

He had relative trouble finding an address for the woman. Eventually it became clear she lived on a private property far up the mountain near Celestic town. It wasn’t too far as the map went, but the hike would take him a fair bit of the day.

\--

The pair finally finished the joint, and Diantha was rocked yet again. She laid back in the tall grass, narrowly missing a daisy. “Oh god… yo-your Roserade… she produces the most _exquisite_ smoke. I love her. I LOVE HER.” She raised her arms, rubbing her face and enjoying the ecstasy of the high.

Cynthia was much too focused on something else to be so euphoric. She tugged on Diantha’s white shorts, pulling them down just a touch. “H-hey! What do you think you’re…” “Shh. Let me make up for how _rough_ I was last time.” Diantha laughed, obviously turned on. “B-but, here?! What if someone sees!” “No one’s going to see; trust me. This town is tiny. And I _know_ you’re horny.”

“Maybe a little…” Diantha moved herself to let her partner pull off her bottoms easier. Her underwear was revealed, the same basic white color. Cynthia tugged it down, too. Just enough. Diantha had her finger in her mouth as she watched the blonde. Very erotically, Cynthia lowered herself to all fours, climbing over her and placing her head above her crotch.

She began licking her, tonguing around her clitoris before moving her head down. Cynthia worked energetically for a few minutes, alternating between the clit and Diantha’s lips as the Kalosian girl moaned. Quickly, she was wet enough for Cynthia to slip a few fingers in.

She thrust her digits in and out as she kept licking with her tongue. Given the eroticism of public sex and how high she was, Diantha neared her climax soon after. As she tightened Cynthia shot her fingers up as far as she could, aggressively working her clit with her tongue. Her sub moaned loudly, cumming with a little squirt around her hand.

After she had finished, Diantha looked around the meadow once more, and to her relief no one seemed to be watching. She idled, Cynthia lying down next to her in the grass. They both stared up at the blue sky, Diantha once again rolling her head onto her partner’s shoulder.

Togekiss was used to her trainer flying stoned, but with two high passengers it had to be extra careful not to drop anyone. So it took its time, but still speedily got them back home. It dropped them both in the yard of the large house, being returned to its ball.

The two walked back inside, holding each other, almost in a waltz. Diantha adored her, and Cynthia was equally if not more obsessed, happy with how affectionate her partner had become. “I’m still really baked… I think I’m going to take a little nap upstairs.” Diantha pushed off of Cynthia in the lobby. “Oh, sure. I’ll make sure dinner’s ready by the time you get up.” They smiled at each other again, and Diantha climbed the stairs to the second floor.

The blonde slipped off her coat with a sigh. The day had gone very well. Better than she anticipated. Diantha seemed infatuated with her. She opened the fridge, looking for the potential ingredients of the night’s dinner, when there was a knock at the door. A strange event, given where the house was. With a little bit of confusion, she opened it. A tall man in a trench coat stood in the doorway. As she looked at him, he displayed his interpol badge. “Champion… Cynthia, I presume?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker begins investigating Cynthia.  
> Cynthia's malicious tendencies are once again illuminated.  
> No lemon but other adult themes present.

Diantha had just drifted off when she was snapped awake by the thud of the large front door closing. Despite her being on the second floor, the panel was wide enough to shake the old home each time it was shut.

She decided to get out of bed, slipping back on her dress. As she left her room, she could make out two voices, Cynthia’s, and another; a calm, enunciated male. Diantha walked towards the stairs. She paused at the top of the well, listening.

“…and as you probably know, the most recent of the killings have been committed here, in Sinnoh.” Cynthia sat down, not making eye contact with the Looker. “I’m aware. It’s most unfortunate, but I fail to see what that has to do with me, detective.”

He seated himself in a chair across from hers. “Beyond, of course, your duty as regional Champion? No, no, I jest. However, I learned that you, miss…” “Cynthia is fine.” “Ah. I learned that you, Cynthia, were one of the last people to speak to Sarah Holloway, hours, perhaps minutes, before her death.”

Diantha was listening intently. _Sarah Holloway?_ She thought she had heard the name before, but she couldn’t remember where. She crept back to her room, grabbing her phone, and putting the woman’s name into a search engine as she continued listening to the people downstairs.

Cynthia did her best to wear a look of shock. “Sarah’s dead!?” The Looker did not waver, giving her no confirmation he believed her reaction was genuine. “Indeed… her body was discovered this morning, a brisk walk from the Hearthome contest hall.

“This is terrible … I had no idea.” “As the case remains fresh, it is of high importance I gain every lead I can. So, Cynthia, did anything about Ms. Holloway – Sarah – strike you as odd last night?”

“Oh, um, let me think…” The blonde pretended to reflect on the day before. She could feel the investigator watching her. _He’s staring as if he knows something._ A few seconds letter, she had settled on what to say.

“To be frank, detective, Sarah seemed fine. She was energetic and polite. We got along excellently.” The Looker produced a small notepad from his coat pocket and scribbled something into it. “I see, I see.” Cynthia twirled her hair between her fingers.

Looking at the results of the search, Diantha remembered who the woman was; just under a year ago, her and Ms. Holloway had done a shoot together for a Kalosian fashion line. She gasped, quickly covering her mouth so the others didn’t hear her.

The Looker had very adept senses, though. His gaze shot up the stairwell, but he saw no one. “Are you alone here, Cynthia?” “Uhm, no, I’m not.” Diantha took a deep breath. Realizing she had been heard, she descended the stairs.

“Hello!” She was enthusiastically happy, trying her best to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping. She courteously bowed in front of both of them. “Cynthia, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Right…” The Sinnohian woman didn’t hide the annoyance in her voice. “Detective, this is…” The Looker had already stood up as she spoke. “Yes, yes, Diantha… Beausoleil, I assume?” She nodded. “You know me?”

“Your reputation proceeds you as a model and influencer, no less as recent league champion of Kalos. To meet two regional champions like this, an honor, yes, an honor indeed. How unfortunate the circumstances are so grim…”

The three continued to confer about the murder. The Looker didn’t gain any more beneficial information, but to be fair, he wasn’t exactly paying attention. He was much too fixated on champion Diantha. She bore an absolutely striking resemblance to Ms. Holloway. So striking, in fact, that he began to doubt the coincidence.

Only about fifteen minutes later, he had finished his questions. “Well, thank you, champions. You have been most helpful.” Cynthia nodded, before rising to show him the door. After seeing the detective out, she returned to Diantha, who had her arms crossed.

“Are you alright, darling?” She frowned. “Not really… I didn’t know Sarah well, but it’s still devastating to learn she’s gone.” They closed the distance and hugged each other. “Aren’t you a little worried, Cynthia? A killer using their own Pokémon as weapons? Surely that must disgust you, too.”

Cynthia said nothing more, too caught up in her own thoughts to properly comment. For now, the Looker had nothing to go on; there was no evidence of Spiritomb killing the girl, nor any reason to suspect her. Even so, she imagined it was not the last time she would see the detective.

They released and the blonde took the brunette’s hand. “Come. You must be starving.” She led her into the kitchen, aiming to make Diantha forget about the ordeal over an excellent dinner paired with an even better wine.

When they had finished eating, the pair got up from the kitchen table. “Thank you for cooking; I’m quite tired, especially since I didn’t get my nap. I think I’m going to bed early.” Diantha turned and moved towards the stairs, before Cynthia grabbed her from behind, her hands on her waist.

“Oh? Off to bed, hm? Would you like some company?” Kissing at her partner’s neck, Cynthia’s flirtations were obvious. Diantha peeled her away. “I’d rather not… Really, I’m quite tired.” The Kalosian continued to the stairs.

“Diane… is something wrong?” She turned to face her. “I’m just not in the mood, that’s all. I shouldn’t have to explain myself any further.” Diantha finally climbed the stairs, being stopped no more.

Once Cynthia heard her bedroom door click closed, she stormed out of the house, into the yard. She picked up a stone, hurling it as hard as she could towards the tree line. Anyone else would have simply accepted their partner’s wishes, but it infuriated her.

_I had her wrapped around my finger… All because of that stupid fucking detective, now she’s spooked. God, I just want to wring his neck! How DARE he come up here to MY home and insist on asking questions!_

Her fit finished a few minutes later. Despite being a harmful coping mechanism, her violent outburst did serve to relieve the tensions of her poor mental health. Heading back inside, she grabbed the bottle of wine off of the kitchen table, sipping the still half full bottle directly from the nozzle.

\--

The Looker once again took a seat in Chief Greene’s office. “Nice to see you again, detective.” “Likewise.” The officer handed him a folder of documents. “As requested, the background profile of the regional champion.”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” He silently reviewed the documents before Greene cleared his throat. “Do you really think Cynthia’s a suspect?” The Looker paused, making eye contact. “Tell me, chief, are you familiar with Diantha Beausoleil?”

He nodded. “Vaguely. Her league battle was the only thing on TV when it happened. Why do you ask?” “Ah, yes, quite the competitive spectacle. Now tell, me, chief, does Ms. Beausoleil remind you of anyone?” The officer looked puzzled. “What are you getting at, detective?”

“I suggest, perhaps, that she bears a similarity, no, an uncanny resemblance, to the late Ms. Holloway.” Greene pondered the idea for a moment. “Now that you mention it, they do look alike. I guess she fits the victim profile too, then. But what does this have to do with champion Cynthia?”

“Allow me to raise you an odd situation, my uniformed friend. I was at the residence of champion Cynthia just earlier today, after a tiresome hike, indeed. A few minutes into our interview, guess who descends the stairs? Diantha Beausoleil.”

“You mean she’s still in Sinnoh?” “Indeed, and staying with champion Cynthia, no less. Tell me, Chief, what do you mean by ‘still?’” Greene bent down, opening a cabinet of his desk and withdrawing another file. He passed it to the Looker.

“Well, not too long ago, Diantha and ex-champion Roger were assaulted not too far from here, in Eterna forest.” The detective leaned in. “You probably know that Roger passed away. Diantha herself lived with minor injuries. Our investigation yielded an unidentified wild Pokémon as the perpetrator.”

“Does this not seem a tad coincidental, chief? Champion Roger, as well as multiple women who all fit Diantha’s physical profile are killed, by Pokémon. And Diantha herself, where is she? With regional champion Cynthia; the same Cynthia who, of course, was a judge on a contest panel also featuring Anne Holloway, the most recent of victims.”

The Looker took a deep breath. “Detective, you’ve made your point quite clear.” He nodded in response. “But we can’t just detain a regional champion for questioning on circumstantial evidence alone, regardless of how coincidental it might be.”

“No, I suppose we cannot.” Raising out of his chair, the Looker still held the folder in his hand. “Do nothing, detective. If champion Cynthia is guiltier than she has let on, forcing her hand will be a poor move. I will attempt to covertly gather more evidence.” Without another word, he turned and left.

\--

Waking up, the first thing Cynthia knew was that it was freezing. She tried to pull up her comforter, but found none. As she reluctantly opened her eyes, her splitting headache made itself apparent. But she ignored it as she looked around, having no idea where she was.

Cynthia was slumped against a tall tree. It would’ve been entirely dark out were it not for the pale moonlight seeping through the leaves of the forest. She stood up, fighting her hangover, as she tried recalling the events that led her here.

She remembered finishing off the wine, and getting something heavier from the cupboard. And then… not too much after. _Shit, did I black out again?_ To her relief, she still had her sash around her waist, but it did little to alleviate her anxiety when she saw the figure next to her.

There lied a woman, bloody in the face, sprawled against the ground. She had a deep gash across her abdomen, obviously inflicted by a Garchomp’s fin. Who the woman was, Cynthia had no clue. She couldn’t remember a thing beyond her first sip of rum the previous evening.

It was obvious why she had killed her, though; her vague physical similarity to Diantha was reason enough. Cursing herself for not being more careful, she checked her watch. It indicated it was just past three in the morning.

Summoning Togekiss, she flew up, out of the trees. Looking around, it seemed she was still high on Mt. Coronet, in one of the many thick patches of forest that climbed the mountain. Having no time for a more thorough cover-up, she commanded Togekiss to fire one _Aura Sphere._

The projectile hit the corpse of the unknown woman squarely, obliterating it and the area surrounding into dust. Cynthia then flew off, landing back at her property in only a few minutes, doing a circle around the mountain to ensure no trainer was following her.

Silently retrieving her Togekiss and heading inside, she was relieved to find the living room empty. Slipping off her outerwear, she was about to climb the stairs when she noticed blood staining her coat; she dropped it in the washing machine, pouring in a copious amount of bleach.

Finally on the top floor, she checked herself in the mirror. The blonde’s face was coated in a series of scratches. Given that, and how cramped her hands were, she could only assume that she had choked the victim out on her own, as the woman struggled beneath her.

She breathed heavily. _I’m okay. Everything’s fine. I get a little drunk sometimes. But I’m okay. Nobody saw anything. And I’m just fine._ Reciting the mantra she was all too familiar with because of her nature of getting black out drunk when stressed, Cynthia left the bathroom, walking down the hallway.

As she entered her room, she was pleasantly surprised to find Diantha had slept in her bed, rather than the guest room. _What an angel…_ Stripping completely, she got under the covers next to her, spooning the asleep Kalosian woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diantha and Cynthia make plans.  
> The Looker gathers evidence on his suspect.
> 
> Features a rough Diantha/Cynthia lemon.

**Chapter 10**

Diantha seemed to be the only one in the house as she came down the stairs. Cynthia’s bedroom was empty, as was the kitchen and living area. Finally, she found her partner outside in the backyard, sat on the fallen log, smoking.

Still sipping on her coffee, she approached the Sinnohian woman, who gave no indication that she even saw her. When she was just a few feet away, Diantha stopped, her mug still in her hands. “Good morning.”

She could tell by the aroma that Cynthia was already smoking rosebud; the last quarter of the joint burned in between her fingers as she took it from her mouth to reply. _“Good morning._ ”

“Awfully early for that, isn’t it?” Diantha sat down in front of her. The blonde handed her the remainder of the smoke but she shook her head, and Cynthia flicked it behind her.

It was obvious something was up; ordinarily Cynthia was much more energetic in the mornings. Despite this, Diantha still had some bad news to share with her.

“Cynthia, I wanted to talk to you about something.” She sipped on her coffee again. “And what’s that?” Pausing, Diantha wrinkled her nose before she spoke, trying to find the right tone. “I’m going to go back to Kalos.”

Despite being stoned, Cynthia focused up. “That’s… disappointing. Why so soon?” “Well, it’s been quite a while. It’s just… a new champion needs to make appearances around her region. I’ve declined so many shows, and photoshoots. I can’t miss any more.”

Monotonously, Cynthia agreed. “I guess you’re right. But we’re getting along so great, aren’t we? I don’t want to lose _this._ ” She drew a line with her fingers between Diantha and herself. The Kalosian caught her hand in her own.

“Neither do I… which is why I was wondering if you’d come with me.” Cynthia smiled, warmly. “It’ll be like a vacation. On my days off, I’ll show you around the region. And you can stay in my home. It’s quite lavish…”

Putting her finger to Diantha’s lips, Cynthia interrupted her. “Diane, I’d love to go.” “Oh, really? Yay!” They both laughed. Cynthia stood up, her mood drastically improved from the hellish night before.

Awkwardly grabbing her by the shoulders, Cynthia, who’s high was just peaking, gave her girlfriend a dominative kiss before they both turned and walked back to the house hand in hand.

\--

The Looker was at a loss. There were only two security cameras between the contest hall and the spot where Holloway was murdered: the one on the contest building itself, and another over a nearby ATM. Both, however, were damaged beyond recovery.

Based on their appearance, seemingly crushed on all sides by telekinesis, it was likely that the Pokémon who had been responsible for the murder was also behind destructing the cameras.

With no video evidence, he had no basis to accuse his current suspect. As he reviewed Cynthia’s profile, though, something stuck out to him; something present in one of the older files.

It was an overview of Cynthia’s championship battle. And though she, being an outstanding trainer, had beat the champion with only three Pokémon - her Garchomp, Milotic, and Lucario – the data on her remaining team members were also present.

Logged in the hall of fame PC, the Looker saw an entry for Spiritomb. He had to look it up on the interpol-supplied Pokédex, and he became more and more intrigued as he read the entry.

_Spiritomb, the forbidden Pokémon_. _An incredibly rare_ Ghost/Dark _-type not known to occupy any specific region or biome. Spiritomb’s otherworldly abilities are only matched by its hunger for destruction. Its crimes led it to be imprisoned in a keystone of unknown material._

The detective thought for a moment, his chin resting on his hand. “Hmm… a keystone?” He wasn’t sure exactly what, but something about the Pokémon on his screen seemed very familiar.

\--

It was midday, and Cynthia was already about to fall asleep. For the past three hours, she’d been listening to Diantha drone on and on about Kalos and its many natural wonders that she had no particular interest in seeing.

“But the most relaxing location must be Geosenge Town. Really, it’s magnificent. Just at the center, these tall stone spires shoot up from the…” Diantha’s reminiscing was cut off by her partner raising a finger to her lips.

“What…?” Cynthia breathed deeply. She did her best to accommodate Diantha’s _bubbly_ personality but it often was difficult for her to hide how much she despised it.

“Just. Stop talking.” “I…” “You’ve been talking all day. Kalos sounds great. But I’ve really heard enough.” Diantha looked a little heart, and the blonde cursed herself for not being sweeter with her words.

“I’m bored. Let’s do _something else_.” “What did you have in mind?” Cynthia flashed her a wicked smile. “Something with a little less talking.” She turned to the door of the bedroom. “Wait here, okay?”

Diantha sat on the bed next to her unpacked suitcase, curious as to what activity the Sinnoh champion had in mind. Within a few minutes, she had returned; Diantha found it hard to believe what she saw in Cynthia’s hand.

“Oh my god!” She stood up as the blonde strutted forward, carrying the massive strap-on. “Intimidated, are we?” Diantha absolutely was. The plastic cock was thick, long, and ridged. Colored a pale tan, it must’ve been ten inches long.

Given their dynamic, it was no question Cynthia would be wearing it. She had a look on her face that Diantha had only ever seen men wear.

“Listen… I’ll shut up. You don’t have to use that…” “Oh, sweetie, I _know_ you’ll shut up. Now, why don’t you bend over, hm?” Diantha just stared as the tall woman approached her, fastening the toy around her waist. They came within a foot of each other. “I said _bend over._ ”

Cynthia spun her girlfriend around, facing her the opposite direction, before pushing, causing Diantha to fall on her front onto the bed.

She wasted no time, pulling Diantha by her legs backwards so she was in the perfect spot to be rammed. Cynthia massaged the musculature of her legs and thighs erotically. Diantha was quivering in excitement and fearful anticipation.

In a single motion, she ripped off her partners’ shorts and panties, guiding them off her legs and onto the floor. “Wait, wait wait-…” Cynthia shut her up by quickly inserting her index into Diantha’s pussy, placing her middle finger right on her clit.

“O-oh my god…” She stretched the petite woman by wiggling her finger, massaging her clitoris at the same time to stimulate vaginal lubrication. “I think you need to _loosen up_ , darling.”

Diantha was sprawled on the bed, pulling at the sheets with her hands as Cynthia slipped another finger in. Waving the two back and worth while still rapidly working her clit, she stretched her until the Kalosian girl screamed.

Cynthia finished her foreplay and withdrew her hand. Diantha was panting, the bedding still balled up in her fist. She was snapped back to reality by a thick, hard plastic head pushing at her opening.

She moaned as the blonde slid the strap-on in. She didn’t withdraw at the first few inches, though; she kept pushing. Four inches in, and Cynthia leaned across Diantha’s body, grabbing her by the throat and biting on the back of her neck as she kept going.

Diantha’s eyes rolled back, unable to properly comprehend the feeling of being slowly filled by ten inches of ribbed plastic. When Cynthia was finally all the way in, she moved Diantha’s head up just a touch so she could see the woman’s glazed over irises.

_“Good girl.”_ Without warning, Cynthia kept her gripped in the dominative position as she withdrew, and thrust the length of the strap-on in, using her other hand to frantically work Diantha’s clitoris.

Diantha moaned as agonizing pleasure gripped her. Cynthia bucked again, and again, and again, each withdrawal slow, and each thrust as rapid as shooting a gun, hammering Diantha’s petite frame with the entire cock each time.

Cynthia was overtaken with the power she felt. Diantha was numbed and could barely speak a word. Once again sucking on her neck, she became animalistic, biting so hard she drew blood, as she kept pounding her partner.

It went on for a long time; thirty, forty-five minutes. Maybe an hour. Cynthia had no way to tell. Nor was she concerned with counting the amount of spasms Diantha went through.

The poor Kalosian girl had climaxed almost ten times by the time her partner finished fucking, though the last couple were dry and almost painful, her pussy so sore from pounding and being forced to cum over and over.

On her last thrust, as the fever died down, Cynthia withdrew slowly. She took a few seconds to soak in the sight, smiling to herself as the regional champion of Kalos lay helpless and utterly mind-fucked, soaking in her own juices on the bed.

_What a good slut…_ Cynthia haphazardly ripped the strap-on fasten off, letting it drop to the floor of the bedroom as she left. She headed to the kitchen, starving and dry-mouthed.

\--

Spending the last few hours reviewing case files, the Looker was still nowhere closer. Spiritomb was a rare Pokémon. It made very few appearances in any form of media, let alone his own records.

But he knew something about it was familiar. He had to have reviewed it recently. Finally, just when he was about to give up, the Looker autonomously skimmed champion Diantha’s profile.

That’s when it dawned on him. He flicked through the pages, trying to narrow in on the right date. Eventually, the Looker found it. The document he had been search for was the woman’s police report, regarding the death of champion Roger.

Shortly after picking out the right page, he landed on the line: “some sort of cleft stone.” That’s how Diantha described the entity behind the attack. The color, the shape and texture, and even the abilities of Spiritomb matched her story.

Furthermore, the Looker knew that no wild Spiritomb – already an uncommon Pokémon – could have the ability to deceive, and ultimately defeat two regional champions at the same time.

_A wild Pokémon? No, no no… But a trained Spiritomb. Perhaps trained under a regional champion itself. A champion like… Cynthia!_

Despite his newfound evidence, the Looker had more questions than answers. If it really was Cynthia, and in particular her Spiritomb, behind the murders, why would she kill so many women similar to Diantha, who was presumably a close friend, if not a lover?

It made no sense, at least not to him. Nor did her potential motive for killing ex-champion Roger. There was a piece of Cynthia’s mind that the Looker simply could not grasp. Thinking an interrogation would yield more information, he set off up the mountain once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diantha and Cynthia head to Kalos.   
> The Looker is quick on their tail. 
> 
> Light alcohol usage.

Arriving at the champion’s home, the Looker was displeased to see a car pulling away from the property. His evidence was still what you would call _circumstantial,_ but he had planned to solidify his claims by questioning champion Cynthia again.

Knowing that his plan would not be possible as the black vehicle cleared the hill and his field of view, he went ahead and knocked on the door of the home anyway, disappointed, not expecting anyone.

To his surprise, an elderly woman answered. “Yes…?” The Looker was puzzled. “Oh, my apologies. I’m looking for…” “Cynthia? Or maybe Diantha?” The woman chuckled to herself.

“Well, you may as well take back whatever you wanted to get signed. They’ve already left!” “Actually, madame, I’m an investigator. A member of the international police, to be specific.”

As he displayed his badge, Cynthia’s grandmother grew serious. “Oh heavens, the international police!? Is my granddaughter in trouble?” The Looker knew there was no use in telling the woman his suspicions, so he masked his intentions.

“Ah, so you’re her grandmother? No, she isn’t. I was hoping to question her about Anne Holloway, one of the recent homicide victims. Cynthia was one of the last individuals she interacted with before death.”

“Oh my… I heard about that poor girl on the radio. Heartbreaking story. The two champions are actually just left for Kalos. Your timing couldn’t have been worse!” He frowned. “Kalos, you say?” “Yep! That girl of mine. She can never sit still…”

The Looker felt like his hands were tied. If he let Cynthia escape the region, it was very possible the case would grow stale. However, he knew he lacked sufficient evidence to detain her, especially given her status.

“Yes, indeed, the timing could not have been worse.” _Though this is bad for my investigation, Cynthia leaving the region only points toward one thing: guilt! The guilty will always attempt to flee._

“Well, thank you for the information, madame.” He turned himself away from the home and left promptly, pondering his next move.

Cynthia was extremely intelligent, and had masked her murders well. But the Looker _knew_ she was guilty. Though he hated the term, the feeling was indeed instinctual. _It’s only a matter of time before she slips up. I just have to be there…_

\--

The airport of Eterna City was busy as Cynthia and Diantha arrived, though they paid no mind, being taken straight through the traffic gates and to their private plane.

“Are you alright?” The blonde eyed her partner, who was feverishly tapping her foot as the SUV pulled into the hangar. “Oh, yes… just a tad nervous. I feel like I forgot something.” “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can replace it.” Diantha nodded.

Though Diantha was aware of her partner’s suspect mood swings, she was much more concerned with the matter at hand: returning to Kalos. She was fixated on it, anticipating paparazzi greeting her return, begging for statements and photos and interviews.

Cynthia herself was suspicious of Diantha. She doubted the woman had the decisiveness to connect the dots between herself and the murders, but even so, Diantha’s behavior around her had changed.

She seemed far less relaxed around Cynthia now. Very submissive to her, yes, but no longer as comfortable as she once was. _I hope she’ll relax in Kalos. I can’t let her find out the truth, or everything’s fucked._

The car stopped inside the hangar, the chauffeur stepping out and opening the left door. Cynthia climbed out, and Diantha had to scoot after her, realizing she was a second thought to Cynthia’s driver.

That was something else that Diantha found bothering her, It seemed that, despite her new league champion status, she remained in an obscurity cast by Cynthia’s shadow. She hoped that this would change as they set off for her home region.

The plane took off quickly, as it was already primed. The two flirted, Cynthia’s light mood never wavering to her partner’s relief. They drank a bubbly champagne, and Diantha’s memories of the trip with Roger flooded back.

“How well did you know champion Roger?” Finishing off her glass, Cynthia was annoyed at Diantha mentioning the dead champion, but she didn’t show it. “Well enough, I suppose.”

“Well enough?” “We didn’t have many battles. We were very… different classes of trainers.” Cynthia disliked the late champion, but decided to service Diantha’s nostalgia for the benefit of her partner’s happiness.

“He was pleasant to be around, though. Despite being champion, he wore a nonchalant exterior that made him fun to be around. As in to say, he wasn’t ever competitive.” “Ah, of course. I suppose he wasn’t. Even in my victory, he was incredibly good natured.”

“Are you okay, Diane? You haven’t mentioned him in some time.” She wiped away an early formation of a tear. “Yes, I just… I’ve accepted his death. I really have. But still…”

“What is it?” “His legacy. I mean, Kalos loved him. They really did. And I’m nothing like him. I’m a model, a public figure. I don’t mean to lack humility. But Roger… he was so much more down to Earth.”

“In what way?” “He could interact with the community so easily. He’d face a league challenge, and then go off and help kids pick apples in Santalune forest.” Diantha quickly finished off her own glass.

“I guess what I mean is that he was a friend. To everyone in Kalos. And not only am I the new champion, but Roger… he’s gone.” She held back sobs. “You don’t think you’ll be able to fill that void, do you?”

“No… I don’t. I don’t even know how to start.” Cynthia smiled knowingly, holding Diantha’s hand. “It’s not about being Roger. It’s… about connecting to Kalos in your own way. I know it seems daunting, but I know you can do it.”

“Really?” Diantha wiped her face again. “Absolutely! You’re talented, gorgeous, intelligent, and you’re a very skilled trainer. I’ll be with you every step of the way. I’ll help you, Diane.”

Nodding at her, Diantha calmed down. “That means a lot to me… I just hope the region’s going to except me.” “ _Of course_ they will. They already adored you before you became champion, now they’re going to be obsessed!”

They both laughed. A few minutes later, a stewardess came by, refilling both their drinks. Diantha sipped on it, eyeing the golden clouds out of her window as the plane crossed the ocean, feeling more secure thanks to Cynthia’s support.

\--

“This is chief Greene.” Though it was filtered, the husky voice of the officer the Looker had been meeting with was recognizable.

“Ah, thank you for accepting my call without notice. As you may be able to tell, my time is quite limited.” “Of course, detective. What can I do for you?”

Wind resistance was picked up by the Looker’s cell as he drove to the airport, forgetting to close his window. “Unfortunately, chief, I am currently headed to Kalos. I’ll be departing within the hour, assuming I can make the flight.”

“Kalos? Have you been reassigned?” “Quite the opposite, actually. It seems our lovely champion has decided to make an impromptu vacation, accompanying Diantha Beausoleil.”

“I see. That’s… interesting, given the timing. But surely you don’t have enough evidence to warrant a pursuit like this yet?”

“That’s where you come in, Greene. You see, I have a hunch. And that is all it is… a hunch. Nonetheless, to validate it, I need something from you.”

“Well, I’m all ears.” The chief grabbed his pen, preparing to scribble a likely lucrative order onto his notepad. “How long ago did champion Cynthia conquer the Sinnoh league?”

“Let’s see… it’s been quite some time. Longer than I’ve been chief of police.” “Indeed. Though it may be difficult, you must search any archives you have available. I require the footage of her victory battle. Scratch that, any of her recorded league battles.”

He wrote it down. “I’m sure we can come up with something. Tell me, detective, what exactly are you looking for?” The Looker paused, checking the time on his watch.

“I haven’t the time to explain. Get me the footage as soon as possible. I’ll be sending you the address of the hotel I’ll be staying at. And chief, it is _imperative_ that none of this remains on the record. Send the videos physically. No digitalization of any kind.”

“Understood, but…” “While that may seem inefficient, I have no clue how wide champion Cynthia’s reach is. If she finds out I’m still on her tail, she may disappear entirely.”

“Copy that, detective. I’ll have the footage sent to that address immediately.” “Thank you for your cooperation. Your department has been most useful during my time in Sinnoh. I hope we’ll work together again.” The Looker hung up, turning off of the main street and into the airport roundabout.

\--

The two women felt like absolute stars as cameras flashed them left and right. A polar opposite to her journey to Sinnoh, it seemed like every reporter in the region was here trying to capture Diantha for a magazine or newspaper.

Cynthia wasn’t too fond of the attention, and though she looked effortlessly beautiful in every photo she ended up in, she wasted no time shoving reporters out of her way when they took too long to center her in the frame.

The two finally made it into their waiting car a short time after, the tinted windows refracting the other camera flashes. Diantha sighed. “It is good to be home!”

“So, where are we off to, then?” “I suppose we should get settled? It is quite late.” Cynthia glanced down, twisting the dials on her watch. “Of course, the time zones…”

Diantha relaxed, feeling much more in her element now that she was the host. “Driver, off to Coumarine, _s'il vous plait!”_ The older man nodded his head, before pulling away. He pressed a switch in the driver’s cab, causing the divider between him and the passenger seat to shoot up.

Cynthia was amused. “Is it me, or do you speak more _Kalosian_ in Kalos?” Diantha blushed a little. “It must be the air.” “Hm, must be.” They eyed each other for a minute, before Cynthia leaned in for a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple adapts to their routine in Kalos.  
> Cynthia's psychopathy manifests as she experiences another episode.
> 
> Features light smut and murder.

Cynthia relaxed for the first time since her blackout so long ago. Finally in Kalos, she was away from the responsibilities of her region, and no longer had to worry about that incessive investigator following her.

She wasn’t a huge fan of the climate in Coumarine. It was much too bright, sunny, and loud, despite Diantha’s property being a kilometer away from the port. She felt more at home in the rainy mountains of Sinnoh, but she tried not to let it bother her.

Walking down the stairs of her bedroom, she was greeted by Diantha. Evidently, the new champion was happy to be able to wear her ensemble of sundresses again.

The woman was sat at the table, across from an empty seat. As Cynthia took it with a greeting, she found a gourmet breakfast consisting of eggs benedict and Kalosian waffles.

“Oh my, you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Diantha smiled, displaying genuine kindness. “Nonsense! You treated me so well as the guest. You deserve no less.”

Diantha stood up, walking around the table and sitting on the other end of it. “I hope you slept okay.” “Actually, I have one complaint: the pillows were a little _too_ soft. It was very distracting.” Diantha laughed at her joke quietly. “I will let management know.”

She leaned in for a kiss, cupping the blonde’s cheek. Cynthia noted that though they’ve only been in the region for less than a day, Diantha seemed far more confident than she was in Sinnoh. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss in some time.

Pulling away, Diantha got up again. “So, as you know, I’m on _Live with Lumiose_ today at noon. Then there’s a ribbon cutting for a new Pokémon center on Route 4. You’ll have to entertain yourself, until this evening.”

“Quite the busy day for the young champion. I’ll be sure to tune in to the show.” Cynthia took a bite of her meal. “Diantha, this is exceptional! You didn’t have to cook all of this, especially since you were so busy.”

Diantha glanced at her, just as she was about to leave the room. “Hmm? Me? _Cook?_ We’re in Kalos, darling. I ordered it in.” She laughed, heading off to her boudoir. Cynthia had no response, continuing to eat the delicious breakfast.

About forty minutes later, Diantha came back down the stairs. The soft _click_ of heeled boots attracted Cynthia away from the television, and she turned to look. “My word…”

She was made up, wrapped in a tight white skirted dress. Her legs were bare down to her footwear, with the outfit accessorized by a matching handbag. The titular star pixie was back in full swing, expertly styled.

Her makeup wasn’t too fancy, mostly foundation, but it still defined the contours of her face and hid the few imperfections she had. Cynthia loved it. She grabbed her partner, bringing her close.

“Getting all dolled up for television? Should I be jealous?” Breathing heavier, Cynthia brought their lips close. Diantha completed the kiss, though. They embraced for a long moment before Cynthia wanted more.

She grabbed Diantha by her waist, raising the petite woman up and placing her down onto the nearby table. The Kalosian placed her arms around Cynthia, enjoying her dominance as they made out more aggressively.

Becoming more aroused, she let her left hand wander over to Diantha’s chest, but before she could do anything else she was stopped. “I… really have to go. I can’t let you rough up my outfit, Cynthia.”

Smiling at the tease, Diantha was entertained knowing how frustrated her Sinnohian partner would get. She could hear her breathing heavily as she walked towards the door, adjusting her outfit.

Cynthia watched her all the way, in particular her legs as they were shown off so well in her strut. _She’s so confident now that we’re back in Kalos…._ As Diantha reached for the door handle, she left her with one last thought. _“Hurry home.”_

She passed the next few hours nosily poking about Diantha’s home. Given how wealthy the young woman was, she had various properties around Kalos with her home in Coumarine being one of many. As such, Cynthia didn’t find anything too personal.

Nonetheless, after meticulously working her way through the bathroom cabinet, she found something interesting. Among the bottles of Tylenol and antacid she found a prescription for antidepressants. It was only dated a few months prior.

_Why would Diantha need these? Has she hid some trauma from me?_ Counting them revealed the dosage to be one, twice a day, or as needed. The bottle itself was almost empty.

This find made Cynthia unnaturally angry. Being possessive, she disliked the idea of her partner having a secret. She breathed slowly, trying to relax herself. Soon after, Diantha’s show came on television. She wore a happy smile as the host interviewed her.

The more she watched, the madder she got. Cynthia couldn’t stand the fact that her girlfriend needed medication. _She shouldn’t be depressed at all. How could she be. She has me!_ The unstable blonde slammed her fist against the coffee table, hearing some of the old wood splinter.

Looking at her hand, some of the skin was broken, red with a little blood. Knowing she had to find a way to cool off, Cynthia grabbed her coat, rushing out of the door of the house, not before flushing the pills she found down the drain.

\--

“Diantha, I’m sure all of us would like to know: how did you recover so well from the trauma you experienced in Sinnoh?” The interviewer spoke softly, trying his best to ensure Diantha felt comfortable answering the question, though she really didn’t.

Nonetheless, she was a public figure. She knew she had to retain her image. “Physically, I am just fine. My breathing has returned. But in truth I haven’t mentally quite yet. And I’m sure that goes for every Kalosian. The loss of champion Roger was a haunting and unnecessary affair.”

“Absolutely. Well, it’s relieving to know you are making progress. Is there any certain person or thing that helped you heal?” Diantha paused for a moment. It was obvious what the host was fishing for.

“My friends, of course. People and Pokémon.” Met with a nod, she continued. “Actually, I had the privilege of meeting champion Cynthia in Sinnoh. She has been an excellent… friend, in particular.”

“Interesting. Tell us, Diantha. Are the rumors true? Has the Sinnohian champion accompanied you back to Kalos?” She was a little caught off guard, but Diantha knew there was no point in lying as the local paparazzi had photographed the entire ordeal.

“Yes, it is. She hadn’t been to the region for quite a while, and had the graciousness to host me during my recovery in Sinnoh, so I am repaying the favor.” “Your relationship is strictly platonic, then?”

Diantha furrowed her brow. “S-sorry?” The television host seemed a little embarrassed. “Many fans of yours have been speculating you and Cynthia might be a little more than friends… care to comment on that?”

She knew it was inevitable. Given how much time they’ve spent together, people were bound to ask. And they _were_ dating, after all. Even living together. Still, Diantha couldn’t admit it, for a multitude of reasons.

At this point, she was confidently bisexual, but she had no idea how her fanbase would perceive it. It could be potentially terrible for her to admit it. Even further, Cynthia’s image could take a worse hit, and the woman herself hadn’t ever consented to the relationship being publicized.

So Diantha did her best to hide it. She put on a sly smile, and prayed to Arceus that it masked her embarrassment. “No, not really. Let’s change the topic, hm?”

\--

Cynthia felt her skin getting hot, even in the cool outside air. It was the sensation she always felt when she had an _episode._ Be it rage, jealously, or just something bothering her, Cynthia never had the mental capacity to quell her emotions, leaving them until they boiled and popped.

She was back in the same spot once again, trying but failing to calm herself down as she walked down the sidewalk. Another kilometer away from the house, she found a trail. Seeming more pleasant than the street, she took it.

Surprisingly, she relaxed. Maybe it was the high oxygen output of the trees, or the Fletchinder chirping overhead. Cynthia was finally breathing better. At least, until she saw another person on the trail.

When she turned a bend, she noticed another woman, a few meters in front of her. She was distracted, kneeling on the path, fumbling to get something out of her bag.

The woman was young, fair skinned, incredibly skinny, and had dark short hair. Cynthia breathed heavier. When she heard the girl swear under her breath as she searched her bag, Cynthia realized she had a Kalosian accent, too.

From then on, Cynthia wasn’t in control of her actions. Her psychopathic tendency had emerged once more. Feeling around her waist, she was relieved to find her Pokéballs were there, but she decided to do the heavy lifting herself.

Stealthily, she approached the girl, already set on her intent like a bull chasing a red flag. The poor woman had no idea someone else was on the path until her breathing was cut off by an arm around her neck.

A struggle later, and Cynthia had managed to drag the woman a few meters in the woods, well enough off the path to not be noticed. As she tried to scream, she was dropped, before being punched square in the face.

Turning around, the girl became stunned as she saw the tall, powerful frame of who she knew as the Sinnohian champion standing over her. So stunned, in fact, that she couldn’t even speak, let alone continue screaming.

Cynthia got down, straddling her victim and forcing her on her back. Her manner turned from aggressive to seductive in a manner of seconds as she realized how similar the girl looked to Diantha.

“You know, you remind me of someone…” Cynthia cupped the girl’s face, stroking loose hairs out of her eyes. The woman didn’t speak, nor did she move, pinned under Cynthia’s weight. The only sound she made was the rapid hyperventilation of her fear.

“What’s your name, darling?” She didn’t get a response at first. Beginning to caress the woman, Cynthia ripped the seam of her top, gaining attention once more. “P-please, don’t hurt me… _Nom de Dieu…_ please don’t…”

“I’m afraid we’re past that.” Cynthia tore the rest of the top, exposing the woman’s chest. “Claire! My name’s Claire… Please…” “Claire? That’s very pretty.” Still pinning her down, Cynthia grabbed at her breasts, fondling them through the bra.

“Please stop! Why would you do this?!” Claire pleaded with her as she was groped. _“Cher Dieu!_ I know who you are! Please!” Cynthia stopped then, soaking in the horrified stare of the woman beneath her. Then she leaned in.

Really close, she nuzzled her neck, then whispered. “I figured you would, darling. That’s why I just _have_ to hurt you.” Snaking her two hands up, she wrapped her fingers around the woman’s throat, crushing her windpipe.

A minute later, and it was all over. Cynthia stared at the body beneath her. All her anger and tension from before was gone, alleviated by killing the poor girl that bore a striking resemblance to Diantha.

Only this time, unlike the last, she didn’t feel so bad about it. There was no need to rationalize it. No need to try to pretend she’d try to repent. It was simple, with the logic came naturally to her. She was stressed, and so she killed. She gave the body a strong kick, watching it roll.

Summoning her Roserade, Cynthia had the corpse absorbed into the soil around it, burying any evidence under layers of dirt and flower. She felt more satisfied than she had in years. _It was her own fault_ , she said to herself, _for trying to model herself after my queen._

Cynthia returned up the path, relieved to see no one standing around. A short walk later, and she was back at the home. She entered it, doing her best to catch the end of Diantha’s appearance on _Live in Lumiose._

\--

The officiation of the Pokémon center had gone smoothly. Diantha was photographed left and right, at one point even holding a little girl from nearby Santalune, who’s family was ecstatic they received the blessing of the new champion.

Getting out of her car, the sun was almost setting. She entered the Coumarine home, and was greeted with a most pleasant aroma, before Cynthia met her in the lobby, wearing a comical apron.

“Hello, darling!” They kissed. “Hi, Cynthia… are you cooking something?” She looked at the blonde, holding a wooden spoon and dressed like a cartoon chef. “Well, I was in an amazing mood. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course, of course.” “Follow me!” Diantha walked after Cynthia, being led into the kitchen. Over the stovetop was a lovely stew simmering in a pot. The smell was nostalgic for Diantha.

“Oh my, is that…” _“Coq au Vin._ You had that bird sitting in the fridge, so I figured I’d so something with it. Before it went bad.” “Cynthia, this looks amazing!”

Diantha dipped her pinky in, sucking on the broth. “Mmm… my mother used to make this all the time growing up.” “I know, Diane. You told me.” She put her hands on her partner’s shoulder as she continued to stir.

“Well, I had no idea you were such a good listener.” Cynthia smiled. “It’ll be ready in a few minutes. Go freshen up, and we’ll eat.” Diantha left the room, returning back to the lobby.

As she did, she found Cynthia’s coat haphazardly thrown on the chair by the door, rather than on the coatrack. She picked it up, preparing to hang it, before a texture caught her off guard.

The sleeve of the coat under her fingers felt rough. Flipping it over, she was shocked to find the black fur matted with a deep crimson. It was quite obviously blood.

_What the hell is this?_ “Um, Cynthia?!” The Sinnohian champion didn’t say anything for a few moments, before finally responding to her call. “What is it?” “Can you come out here for a second?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker receives his evidence in Kalos.  
> An unexpected face crops up.  
> Cynthia and Diantha's relationship progresses.
> 
> Takes place immediately after the last chapter.  
> Features a very rough Diantha/Cynthia lemon.

Diantha was holding the coat up by the sleeve as Cynthia entered the room. “What happened?” Her tone indicated she was mad, as if accusing her of something.

Caught off guard, Cynthia crafted the best response she could. “Oh, I made a bit of a mess while slicing the lardon for dinner, so I just soaked it upDiantha clearly didn’t believe her.

“The lardon? This is a lot of blood, Cynthia.” “Yes it was. Poorly drained cut.” Taking a step forward, the brunette looked at her quizzically. “Why were you cooking with this on, anyway?”

“Hm? Oh, I had just come in from a walk. Wanted to get started.” Though she subverted her gaze, Diantha kept questioning. “And you used this expensive coat as a sponge?

“Diane, is there something wrong?” “Wrong? No, nothing wrong. Only your sleeve is _covered_ in blood, and you expect me to believe you were wiping up after butchered meat. How stupid do you think I am?”

This was the first time Diantha had ever raised her voice at Cynthia, and the first time she had ever accused her of lying. The blonde was a little taken aback, but decided to use it as an opportunity to instill her power dynamic once more.

“That’s an interesting question. _Hmm.”_ Diantha, still clutching the coat, looked a little confused. “What?” “How _stupid_ do I think you are? How do you want me to answer that?”

“C-Cynthia…” The air became tense. “Was it just a figure of speech? Do you want me to sugarcoat it for you? Or do you want an _honest_ answer?” She paced forward as she spoke, fixing her posture so she stood tall and intimidating.

She was still wearing the apron she had sourced from the kitchen cupboard, though it didn’t help how scared Diantha was. “I suppose I can give you the truth. What do you think? Are you _ready_ for it?”

Diantha couldn’t move, frozen in place until Cynthia grabbed her, pushing her against the wall of the lobby. She leaned in as if to kiss her, only stopping right by her ear.

“To be frank, I think you’re _quite_ stupid, darling. So stupid that you’d challenge me, challenge _my_ words, and expect nothing to come of it.” She took a step back, seeing Diantha’s anxiety manifesting itself in full form.

“I-I just w-wanted to make sure you were alright…” Cynthia smiled a deliberate, artificial smile. “Oh yes, I’m sure your intensions were good. But how you acted on them was _very_ disrespectful. I think you need a lesson in manners, Diane.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Diantha watched, frozen in place, as Cynthia walked to the bottom of the stairwell. “Come on, now.” Holding out her hand, the blonde was satisfied when Diantha reluctantly grabbed it, like a child clinging onto a parent after a scolding.

“We’ve been seeing each other for quite some time. I think it’s time to show you how our relationship will function.” Cynthia led Diantha up the stairs without another word.

\--

The hotel the Looker had booked was more lavish than his tastes demanded. Catered room service, an in-house pool, and modern furnishings were a nice distraction from his work, but it didn’t help his worry as he waited.

It had been a few days since he left Sinnoh. As he was told, the files had shipped already and were on their way. He regretted specifically requesting offline delivery, but he knew the security was a necessary precaution.

That evening, just before dinner, his room phone rang. “Hello monsieur, we’ve received a package addressed to you.” The front desk went on to describe a box stamped priority from Sinnoh. “Excellent. Bring it up as soon as possible, please.”

Shortly after, the Looker heard footsteps of the bellman approaching his door. He was surprised as the individual seemed to go right past, and knock on the next.

He didn’t want to interrupt given that there was no proof it was _his_ package, but even so the Looker listened, guessing that they had made a mistake. He heard the voice of a woman and a man as he put his head to the door.

“For you, madame.” “Oh. What’s this?” “A courier brought it to management just moments ago.” “How odd… thank you.” He heard the sound of fumbling paper and plastic, either the package being handled or the bellman being tipped. Then the footsteps returned back the direction they had come.

Given the fact that he had no package, he guessed that the person next door had been brought his, by mistake. Interacting with as little people as possible was in his interest, but the Looker knew that box could very well seal his investigation.

Exiting his hotel room, the Looker scanned the hallway, seeing no one else. Moving to the door next to his, he knocked on it. A woman answered, the same one he had heard before.

Something about her seemed familiar, and he stood there for a moment pondering before she spoke. “Can I help you?” “Ah, yes, miss, I believe you just received a package.” “Um, who are you?”

The Looker held up his badge. “As it stands, that package was intended for my room, not yours. Apologies for any inconvenience, but I must take possession of it.” “Oh, okay, wow. I suppose you’re right. Let me get it then.”

Though her arms were frail, the woman carried the large box, filled with thick files and portable hard drives, passing it to him. She had already opened it. “What is all this junk, anyway?”

“That’s most classified. Apologies, again. Tell me, are all the items of this package here?” “Yep, that’s everything.” The Looker rotated the box, looking at it; all contents described on the phone call seemed to be present.

“So you’re an agent?” “Sorry?” “Like, you know, a special agent? Or a detective?” “A detective is most accurate.” Trying to wave her off, he nodded once more before turning to leave, but her resemblance to someone he’d seen before continued to nag at him.

Against his better judgement, he inquired. “You seem familiar to me. Have we met?” She smiled, as if happy to talk about herself. “I don’t think _we’ve_ met, but I’m… a figure in the public eye.”

Thinking about it, the woman spun, showing off her yellow bob. Only when did she toy with the cables hanging down from her headphones did the realization set in.

“Wait, I do know you. Leader Elesa? From Unova?” “In the flesh.” “A pleasure to meet you.” They shook hands as the Looker awkwardly juggled the box of evidence. Something about her, being here, didn’t sit right with him, but he dare not further intrude on the woman’s privacy.

“Well, thank you for holding the package for all of five seconds. You’ve been most helpful.” He turned away, walking the few feet down the hall to enter his room. “Wait!”

He responded to her call with only a look. “I didn’t catch your name.” The Looker’s hesitation caused her to speak again. “Oh, must be _classified._ Of course.” With a smile, she went back inside as the detective returned to his.

\--

Diantha wanted to complain, to argue, just to say _something_ as she was pulled into the bedroom. But that seed of submission that was planted so long ago made it hard to defy Cynthia. especially when she entered her dominant moods.

“Strip.” The single word was enunciated in a terrifying way. “W-what?” She made dead eye contact this time. _“Strip.”_ And so Diantha obeyed, peeling off the outfit she dressed up in that morning, leaving only her inner layer of clothes.

“Try not to look so intimidated. I’m not going to _hurt_ you, Diantha.” Being called by her proper name felt weird; she’d been referred to as Diane since they were in Sinnoh. “I’m going to _remind_ you of how _we_ work. Don’t be anxious.”

Opening one of the luggage cases she had brought with her, Cynthia produced another strap-on, a little larger than the one Diantha had seen before. Thicker, too, colored in a deep grey.

She also had a ball gag, wand vibrator, and softcore handcuffs, though she didn’t touch them, opting instead for the spool of rope lining the case.

Diantha knew exactly what was going to happen, but she still hadn’t understood _why_ as Cynthia shoved the gag in her mouth, strapping it tightly to the back of her head.

“Now, on the bed.” Obeying slowly, the Kalosian got on the mattress, facing towards her. Cynthia came up with the rope in hand, pushing her onto her back and securing each limb one by one to the bedposts.

Completely restrained, gagged, and down to her underwear, Diantha was helpless. “It’s about time we begin.” Cynthia sat down on the bed, with less clothing on than before, and grabbed the magic wand.

She turned it on the lowest setting, moving it up and down Diantha’s legs, aiming to excite. And she did. The brunette become aroused, despite how uncomfortable the situation was for her.

Her panties showed she was becoming wet quick. Cynthia kept teasing, only vibrating her inner thighs, occasionally going further in but never touching a sensitive nerve ending.

Diantha felt like she was on display. Cynthia was watching her face, changing the position of the toy based on her expressions. She was much too intimidated to make eye contact, and instead strained her neck to try and avoid the gaze of her domme.

After an excruciatingly long teasing period, Diantha began to struggle, failing to squeeze out of her bindings. Cynthia thought that was a good time to proceed, moving the vibrator so it was directly on top of her vagina.

Working it up and down, she elicited moan after moan from Diantha. Due to the extended foreplay, the woman got close to her climax quickly, and as Cynthia saw her muscles flex, she ripped the vibrator away.

In frustration, Diantha pulled at the ropes again, reddening the skin of her wrists. “Don’t get too worked up, darling. We have a _long_ way to go.”

From then on, it was the same. Cynthia would bring her to an orgasm with the tool, before denying her just before it happened. Diantha continued to moan into her gag. As the process wore on, she became far less composed, equivalent to a bound animal.

Half an hour later, she was edged for the tenth time. “MMMPHF! Mmphf!” “What’s wrong? Are you a little frustrated, sweetie?” When the pleasure died down, Cynthia put the wand back up against her, pressing hard.

It was easy to slowly control her stimulation because of the layer of fabric between her pussy and the vibrator. Abusing this, Cynthia worked her up as slow as possible to what Diantha thought would be her eleventh edge.

She braced herself, trying to mitigate the frustration she was going to feel. But as she climaxed, Cynthia let her, keeping the vibrator against her firmly. “Go on, cum for me.” Diantha obliged.

The orgasm shook her like an earthquake. Diantha almost ripped the bedposts from the frame. “MMMPHF!” Her panties were beyond soaked at that point.

As she finished, she expected Cynthia to pull the wand away. But she didn’t. Diantha’s parts were so sore after being edged for so long, and Cynthia refused to give her a break. The blonde smiled sadistically.

Diantha squirmed against the vibrator, trying to escape the post-orgasm torture. “Did you think we were _done?_ You’re going to cum again.” “Mmmmmmmphf!” Diantha’s pleading eyes elicited no sympathy.

Forced to endure a second orgasm, her body a mix of extreme pleasure and pain. All the while Cynthia didn’t let up, and after the second, she was forced into a third. She couldn’t tell which was which as the sensations cascaded.

Only after her third consecutive orgasm did Cynthia finally stop. She switched it off, watching as the previously composed woman was trembling in the bindings, reduced to a mindless slut. Diantha moaned idly through the gag, not really trying to say anything.

She was so sore, she wanted to die. Even so, Cynthia wasn’t finished, and it was _her_ satisfaction that mattered. Removing the rest of her clothes, the Sinnoh champ squeezed her own bust, enjoying the freedom.

“Now, the _real_ trial starts.” Diantha could only watch in horror as Cynthia put on the strap-on she revealed earlier, attaching it to her waist. She got on the bed, positioning herself to enter Diantha who was still tied on her back.

Diantha moaned as she was penetrated by it. Given how many times she’d climaxed, her pussy was lubricated, and the plastic cock slipped in easily. Without hesitation, Cynthia thrust herself hard, filling the poor girl to the brim.

She struggled and shook, her body unable to handle the sensation of being fucked by the huge strap-on just moments after she had been edged for thirty minutes and endured three orgasms back to back. “MMMMMMMMPHF!”

Cynthia loved the moans, grabbing her submissive’s breasts through the bra as she thrust in and out, repeatedly pounding against Diantha’s furthest wall. “You’re…” she spoke between thrusts, “my… fucking… bitch…”

Within a minute Diantha was shaking again, though at this point it couldn’t be called an orgasm. It was more of an autonomic response, her body trying its best to free itself of the mind-breaking pleasure, and failing.

Cynthia was really enjoying herself, too. Though there was nothing stimulating her, she was becoming hotter and hotter as she broke Diantha, getting off on the woman losing her mind to the pleasure.

A few minutes of rough thrusting later, and the blonde came, strictly on mentals alone. She shook with the powerful orgasm, and when it was over, she slowly pulled out of Diantha.

The brunette was trembling before her, shaking with no ability to stop. Her eyes had long glazed over. Cynthia smiled again. She sat there for a few minutes, watching her partner’s very slow recovery.

Eventually, she went downstairs. The champion enjoyed a portion of the lovely stew she had made. Afterwards, she filled another bowl with it, taking it back up to the bedroom.

Diantha was still trembling, a little. It seemed her body had recovered, but she was catatonic, her brain likely submerging itself to hide from the overstimulation.

Cynthia untied her hands and feet from the bedposts. She got into bed next to her, placing the soup on the nightstand. Then she pulled Diantha up, so she was sitting up in her lap.

The Kalosian didn’t say anything. Perhaps she was incapable, or simply had no words. But she did open her mouth when Cynthia presented a spoonful of stew, and she swallowed slowly.

Continuing to feed her, Cynthia stroked the girl’s hair. “Now, tell me, Diane, did you learn your lesson?” Diantha slowly turned to look at her, giving her the slightest nod. “Good girl.”

\--

Going through the box, the Looker quickly overviewed the files. It seems the police department had attached official league printouts of Cynthia’s championship battle. Sure enough, one of her party members was a Spiritomb.

It was officially present in each and every one of her challenges, too, though many probably didn’t know as she only needed to use it once. And that time was available for the Looker to watch.

On top of the external hard drive he found in the box, there was a sticky note, presumably from Chief Greene. “You’ll find this interesting.” Connecting it to his laptop, he accessed the only present file, a high resolution video clip a little over thirty minutes long.

The video starred Cynthia, and another female trainer he didn’t recognize. Whoever it was did a marvelous job competing with the champion, managing to faint her Garchomp using an _Ice Beam_ from their Empoleon.

He fast-forwarded through the rest of their battle, extrapolating that both trainers were down to their last Pokémon. The unknown woman threw out her Mamoswine. Cynthia, almost reluctantly, released her Spiritomb.

Though the camera angle was fine, the fight was hard to watch. It seemed that whenever Mamoswine charged, Spiritomb dodged without any effort, as if it had teleported away.

Without warning, as Mamoswine prepared to strike again, it was scorched by a few cinders, likely from a _Will-o-Wisp_ attack. Despite it being weakened, the trainer ordered it to attack once more.

Cynthia only needed to wave her finger before a ball of darkness projected itself from Spiritomb at a rapid speed, making contact with the Mamoswine. A cloud of dust spun up, and when it dissipated, the powerful _Ice/Ground-type_ was taken down.

The clip cut shortly after. It left the Looker with a few takeways, the most important being that Cynthia’s Spiritomb was beyond powerful. It could have easily been responsible for the killings he was investigating. But he had many questions, too.

_That Pokémon is strong. It could easily stand toe-to-toe with her Garchomp. Why is it that she only rarely uses it? Does she keep it hidden away on purpose? Some sort of secret weapon? Where did she even catch such a beast to begin with?_

Then he noticed another file in the box. It was of a young girl, in her teens. It told of her accomplished competitive battling career, up to her failure to conquer the league. The Looker realized this file was about the trainer he had seen battling Cynthia.

He looked further, and to his dismay, he found that she was deceased. As was officially stated, she was found half-frozen outside of Lake Acuity, only a month and a half after her league challenge. Foul play was suspected, but no perpetrator was ever found.

The style of the killing certainly fit Cynthia’s profile, though the woman didn’t look anything like the other victims. _Perhaps her death was warranted by her almost defeating Cynthia? Or another reason?_

The Looker’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Before getting up, he packed the material back in the box, kicking it under the bed. When he answered the door, he was surprised to see Elesa.

“Hey!” “Oh, hello again.” The young woman seemed nervous. “I was wondering, maybe you’d like to eat with me when the caterer comes by? I’d like some company, but the lobby is filled with paparazzi, and since you’re next door I just thought I’d ask.”

The detective was taken aback. Being attractive and tall he was no stranger to women hitting on him, but even so someone like Elesa being so forward was very uncommon. He thought about it for a moment.

While he’d usually say no because he was on a case, he doubted he’d be doing anything further that day, and the woman who invited him was rather beautiful as a model; plus, as a gym leader, she could have information that could help his investigation.

“Actually, I suppose I could. It’s boring, indeed boring, to eat alone.” Elesa smiled. “Great! When you, uh, get your food, just come knock.” She walked back to her room, and the Looker shut his door again, awaiting the room service with more anticipation than usual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Diantha reconcile.  
> The Looker and Elesa develop a relationship.
> 
> Contains a graphic scene.  
> Cynthia/Diantha parts take place a day after last chapter, where as Looker/Elesa follows immediately after last chapter.

Diantha awoke to find herself stiff. Her muscles, in particular her legs, were sore and aching. She felt groggy, too. She traced the memories of the day before. She remembered getting made up, the interview, the ribbon cutting, and…

Cynthia. She jerked up as she recalled what happened, wincing because of how tired her body was. Forcing herself onto stand, she noticed she had nausea, caused by both how hungry she was and the anxiety she had about going downstairs.

But she did anyway, descending the banister nervously, as if she wasn’t the owner of her home. Moving slowly so as to not strain her muscles anymore, Diantha didn’t find Cynthia at the dining room table.

There was a breakfast, though. Scrambled eggs and hash browns, with a glass of orange juice. It wasn’t the meal of choice for a lady like her, and despite how starving she was, she didn’t sit down and eat. Besides, it looked like it had been getting cold for a while.

Instead she walked around the table and through another hall. Diantha could see out into her backyard. At the center of it, right by the large pond, Cynthia sat, stroking the nose of her Milotic.

Diantha wasn’t really sure what to do next. She considered another confrontation, but felt sick at the thought of her partner forcing another orgasm out of her. Still, she knew they couldn’t retain a healthy relationship if the events of last night were permitted.

Cynthia, meanwhile, was enjoying playing with her Pokémon. She was quite happy with how yesterday unfolded, certain Diantha was now trapped between her own willpower and her fear of upsetting her again.

As she thought about the Kalosian star, she instinctually looked towards the house. Though the windows were tinted, she could easily spot Diantha’s silhouette. She smiled, leaving Milotic alone to enjoy the lovely water as she got up and headed back inside

Seeing Cynthia start walking, Diantha panicked a little, trying her best to retreat, though she didn’t know to where. She managed to hobble over to the couch in the living room with her barely functioning legs, trying to act natural as the champion entered.

It didn’t take long to find her. “Good morning, Diane.” Cynthia sat down on the cushion next to her. “You certainly slept well.” Nervous, Diantha had no ability to dictate the way the conversation went. Instead, she just replied.

“I feel like… shit.” Cynthia laughed. “You’ll recover, in time. So long as you don’t piss me off again.” Diantha opened her mouth, a little shocked. She expected Cynthia to be regretful, at least a little, with an apology ready.

_Her audacity is… unbelievable. Almost sociopathic._ “You missed your ride.” Saying this got Diantha’s attention. “Wait, what…” Remembering she was supposed to be a guest star on a panel of taste testers for a cooking show that morning, Diantha struggled to get up.

Her legs gave way, unable to support her so easily. She would have fallen over, were it not for Cynthia shooting up to catch her. “Hey, hey, take it easy. I talked to your agent to have your stuff for today rescheduled.”

Cynthia set her down gently. “Tu déconnes! You spoke with my agent?! Cynthia…” “Oh, don’t be so worried, Diane. Everything’s taken care of. It’s not like you were going anywhere today.”

Diantha had wanted to say or do something to convey just how much she hated last night, but she felt powerless. How was she supposed to do that when Cynthia was acting like everything was just perfect?

To make matters even more confusing, she was being extra courteous. “Did you eat your breakfast?” “Um, no, not yet.” “Let me reheat it for you. It’s bad to skip meals, sweetheart. Your body needs to recover.”

The blonde got up, going and placing the food into the microwave. Cynthia came back a few minutes later, putting it on the coffee table. “Even if you’re not hungry right now, make sure you eat, okay?”

Diantha felt sick. Her partner’s voice was so genuine and motherly. It was like she really believed last night was normal. Cynthia didn’t, of course. She knew she had pushed Diantha. She didn’t expect to escape the matter so easily by putting on a nice routine, but since it worked, she decided to keep it up.

She cuddled up to her partner, placing her arm around her and pulling her close. Diantha still seemed nervous, but didn’t resist. “So, how about a relaxing day today? We’ll watch some movies, and order some comfort food in later?”

Playing right into her hand, Diantha relaxed, the bloody coat now a distant memory. “Sure… that sounds fine.” She lay her head down on Cynthia’s shoulder, enjoying the company of her girlfriend without any more fear.

\--

“Hey!” Elesa opened the door for the Looker, and he entered, smiling graciously. In his hand was his dinner, still adorned in the silver covering that room service had brought it to him in.

“What’d you end up getting?” She didn’t make eye contact as she sat down. The Looker found it odd that despite her suite being same size, she had a table suitable for two right next to the window.

He brought his food over, still not entirely sure if loneliness was the only motive of the gym leader. Even so, began to relax. “Based on the recommendation of the concierge, I chose the eggplant parmesan.”

“Oh, really?” She laughed, and looking up, the detective found Elesa to have the same dish on her plate. “It looked great, didn’t it?” “Indeed, it did.” “I’ll probably portion mine out. Ordinarily I mind my figure when I pick from a menu, but I just _had_ to try it.”

“Your figure?” The Looker raised an eyebrow. “With a physique like yours, you must have plenty of cheat days left.” He caught himself, wondering how something as suggestive as that slipped by his filter.

Elesa responded positively though, laughing again. “In my industry, there are no cheat days. But thank you.” She took a bite, relishing the flavor of the cheese. “Mhm, wow, that’s rich. Oh my.” The Looker laughed himself.

“What?” “It seems the reviews are accurate, after all.” “You know, I never did get your name.” He didn’t respond immediately, so she pressed forward. “Just your first name. Something I can call you. Make up a fake one if it’s so private.”

He sipped on his water, eyeing her the entire time. “My name is Elliott.” “Elliot? Hmm…” “Is there a problem with that?” “No, no, it’s just, you don’t _look_ like an Elliott. The only thing that screams ‘Elliott’ about you is the trench coat.”

The confusion on his face warranted her to say something else. “I… Sorry. I just like to talk. So, Elliott, what do you find yourself doing in Kalos?” “An investigation. I’m afraid I can’t say anymore.”

“Oh, wait, right.” She anxiously sipped her own beverage, carbonated water. “Elesa, are you nervous about something in particular? If you don’t want me here anymore, I will certainly leave.”

_Something is obviously putting her off. What could it be?_ “I am a little nervous, yeah. Not about you. If anything, I should feel _safer_ around you.” He was about to ask, but she continued her sentence. “You’ve been watching the news, right?”

“What do you mean?” “Well, all those young women being murdered. Johto, Sinnoh, even back in Unova. It’s just _freaky_ to think about. Especially when you fit their model demographic.” She took another sip of water, relaxing ever so slightly.

“Oh, yes. It is a most terrible ordeal.” The detective wanted to comfort her in some way, but knew he couldn’t reveal that he was on the exact case in question. “Well, if it’s any consolation, you’re an accomplished trainer. No doubt, you can take care of yourself.”

“Maybe… Like, I get the abilities of my Pokémon. In a battle, I’m confident. But when it comes to something like that, a life or death situation, I’m just afraid I’d choke. It’s really freaky. Isn’t it true the killer has Pokémon of their own?”

He stopped poking at his meal, turned off from eating as he remembered the various dead women he had seen during the investigation. “From what I heard, yes, it seems that the perpetrator has been using Pokémon as a vessel to commit homicide.”

Elesa put her hands together. “Wow, that’s something I don’t like thinking about.” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Elliott… This isn’t proper dinner conversation.” “Tell me, did you invite me here just to discuss this current event?”

She looked embarrassed. “Sort of. Well, yes. I did. I just thought you’d have an anecdote to calm my nerves. I’m quite sorry.” The Looker waved his hand. “Oh, it’s fine. It’s only natural to be scared.”

He continued. “And keep in mind, thus far the killings have fit a _very_ specific profile: that is, women a good deal shorter than you, with dark hair. You shouldn’t feel like a target. Plus, I do happen to know that the case is being investigated by various agencies as we speak.”

“Well, I’d hope so… Thank you. That does help, I guess. But I feel for all those girls.” “You should applaud yourself for remaining so aware. It helps everyone stay safer without a doubt.” She stood up. Though Elesa had only finished a quarter of her plate, she put the rest on another table so she didn’t feel tempted.

“Shall we talk about something else?” Nodding, the Looker relaxed, continuing to eat. “Given the season has just ended, I would guess you’re taking some much needed rest from battling. Am I correct?”

“Of course, Kalos isn’t my go-to vacation spot, but I had some things to get done. Plus, at least four agencies out of Lumiose have been begging for a shoot with me…”

They went on to discuss her modeling career in great depth. The Looker still wasn’t entirely sure if this was a platonic affair inspired by the woman’s insecurity, or if it was based on some latent attraction. Either way, he didn’t mind the company of the model.

Eventually, they had worked their way back to Pokémon battling. Elesa was discussing how she had caught each member of her current team, which reminded the Looker of something.

“Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Spiritomb?” He thought he caught her eyes light up for a split second, but Elesa remained composed. “Hmm… Isn’t that a _Ghost-type_? I can’t say I know too much about it beyond that.”

“Yes, _Ghost_ and _Dark._ ” “Why do you ask?” The Looker synthesized a story to hide its relation to his investigation. “I know you specialize in the dazzling _Electric-type_ , but my younger sister just began training, and for whatever reason, she’s enchanted by the Pokémon after seeing a picture of it somewhere.”

“I see. The best way to learn about a Pokémon is always to catch it.” “Indeed. But so far, she’s had absolutely no luck finding information about it. It’s as elusive as Suicune, and even less documented.”

“Well, to be frank, I have no idea where to find it. I’m sorry.” She laughed. “Oh, it’s quite alright. I plan to ask every trainer I come across.” “You know, Lumiose does have a huge library. Maybe you could take a look? If anywhere would have documentation on a Pokémon like that, it’d be that place.”

“Actually, that’s a helpful idea. Time permitting, of course. Thank you.” They exchanged looks for a moment, before he stood up again. His plate was all but cleaned. “This has been a stimulating conversation, Elesa, but I’d best be going.”

“Oh, right.” She stood up as well, as he collected his plate and utensils. “Actually, if you have time, maybe we could go together? To the library, I mean.” With her request, the nature of their relationship became quite clear.

“You have my interest peaked about this mystery Pokémon now.” The Looker paused for a moment. He had a job to do, true, but Elesa was a stunning woman. Not to mention, she still held potential to have useful information. If he declined, he would let both personal and professional opportunities slip by.

“That sounds great. Given my occupation my schedule is a little uncertain. Do you have a phone number? I’ll let you know when I’m free.” She smiled, running to grab a notepad from the counter.

\--

Diantha had fallen asleep a short while ago as Cynthia left the house. She had a very nice day with the Kalos champion; not once did she complain about the events of last night.

Cynthia was satisfied with how well she had fallen into her web, but even so, there was a part of her that was itching for something more. She knew only one way to satisfy it.

The sun had set hours before, and the street was only illuminated by lamps, few and far between. She felt increasingly more frustrated each step she took, considering heading back and drinking the tension away.

That changed when she saw what she was looking for. Cynthia had excellent eyesight, and even in nightfall she could make out the silhouette of a young woman, obviously Caucasian, with black hair.

She was walking with what appeared to be an Arcanine. The champion knew her guess was accurate, as few Pokémon had such a stature. She laughed silently, knowing the girl probably felt safe with the _Fire-type_ at her side.

Stopping in shadow to summon her Lucario, she instructed it with its task, and it quickly set off. Though it did have a typing disadvantage versus the Arcanine, it was a member of her championship team, and outclassed the civilian Pokémon in every way.

It moved so quickly the woman had no idea what happened. Lucario blinked in, delivering an uppercut to Arcanine’s head, closing its jaw and preventing it from crying out. Then with a flurry of _Close Combat_ blows that lasted no more than a second, it was sent flying a hundred feet the other direction, unconscious.

“C- C’est quoi ce bordel!? Arcanine!?” As she panicked about her partner disappearing, Cynthia felt a little more excited knowing her soon-to-be victim was Kalosian. She slipped on her leather glove out of her pocket, preparing, as she recalled her Lucario, who was already back at her side.

The woman was in the perfect spot: between two lamps, where it was darkest. Being on a quiet street far from city center, Cynthia knew she had no chance of being spotted. As the girl turned frantically, trying to find where her Arcanine had gone, she made her move.

Silently coming up behind her, she grabbed the girl by the shoulder, spinning her around. As soon as she was facing her, Cynthia began choking the petite girl with her gloved hand. In her power trip, she raised the woman up off the ground with her single arm.

After a good few seconds, Cynthia threw her backwards, and the girl landed painfully against the cement. She was hyperventilating, but still quite capable, as she tried to get back up to run. The champion heard her scream as well, heavily obfuscated because of what she had done to her throat.

As the girl raised herself up, Cynthia gave her a hard kick, sending her back down onto her front. With all her force, she stomped down on the girl’s back, hearing something crunch as her heeled boot pressed the lower spine.

The woman screamed in pain, still too quiet for anyone else to hear. She struggled to get up again, failing as her body succumbed to some sort of paralysis. Cynthia kicked her again, and the woman was on her back.

“Please… D-don’t hurt me…” Cynthia smiled. “Why is it you _Kalosians_ are all the same? No fight in you. No _fun_ to be had.” She straddled her, and Cynthia’s weight seemed to snap something else as the girl screamed again, her voice lost.

Cynthia quickly put a glove on her other hand, before beginning to strip the girl. She ripped open her thin jacket, then her shirt. The victim continued to beg, her voice incapable of going much higher than a whisper. Her pleas were ignored, of course.

With her chest finally exposed, Cynthia groped her tits. She got bored quickly, though. The woman was paralyzed with fear, and her breasts weren’t erogenous at all.

So she switched to something that was. Not bothering to undo her belt, she pushed against the girls waist, hooking her hand under her tight jeans. She began rubbing her pussy as the girl continued to cry out.

“How long can you hold your breath?” As she pleasured the girl with one hand, Cynthia reached over, grabbing around her neck again with her other. Slipping a finger in and out of her, she choked, occasionally giving the girl the chance to breath, before tightening back up.

The terrifying process went on for ten minutes, the victim almost asphyxiating in the process. Despite her deposition, under Cynthia’s sapphic hand, she eventually climaxed, experiencing shameful pleasure as she tightened around gloved fingers.

Cynthia laughed once more, watching the girls horrified face. She could feel her heart pulsing through her chest. Letting her breath once more, Cynthia pulled her hand out of her, bringing it around. As the girl gasped, she stuck the rubber finger in her mouth, forcing her to suck on her own excretions.

She became unresponsive after that, just whimpering under Cynthia’s weight, no longer struggling. “Defeated, are we?” She slapped her with her rubber glove, the girl wincing but not saying anything further.

“I’d kill you, but you’ve been some fun. Why don’t we try something else?” She got off her victim, not worrying about her running away as she was obviously crippled. Withdrawing another Pokéball, she released her Spiritomb.

She instructed it very precisely. Spiritomb wasn’t use to such an order, but followed it expertly. First it used its telekinetic abilities to crush the girls voice box while remaining entirely unlethal. Cynthia watched as her face indicated how painful it was.

Next, Spiritomb targeted her hands, specifically the muscles and nerves responsible for her motor control. It dissolved them easily, the woman crying out once more. Cynthia recalled it after that, congratulating it on a job well done.

About to spit on her, Cynthia stopped herself, realizing any DNA would incriminate her. So with one last terrifying stare, she walked away, leaving the defiled Kalosian girl in the street, her ability to ever speak or write about the event stolen from her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coumarine City festival takes place.  
> Diantha and Cynthia become public.  
> The Looker and Elesa have their first "date."
> 
> Mild adult themes.

Diantha awoke to find her girlfriend still sleeping. Before she got out of bed, she decided it’d be best if she didn’t bring up the conflict they had again, even if it harmed their communication.

She knew Cynthia was a proud woman, and ultimately guessed that she had hurt herself in some embarrassing accident and bloodied her hand, which was why had freaked out when asked about it. Reassured in her theory, Diantha got up.

Checking the clock, she had a little more than four hours to get ready. The annual festival in Coumarine City was an important affair, and if she didn’t make an appearance, it wouldn’t be well received.

Knowing she had plenty of time, Diantha hopped in the shower, turning it on hot. Her legs were still a little sore, but much improved compared to yesterday, and she hoped the steam would work out the tension further.

The shower kept whistling; even though the home was relatively new, it wasn’t uncommon for an earsplitting shriek to emit from the pipes. Being distracted by it was part of the reason she didn’t hear the other woman come in.

Bending down to fix the noise, Diantha pushed in the stopper in the spout, then pulled it back out. When it was quiet again, she pulled herself up, only to jump back as she heard someone speak. _“Good morning.”_

“Oh christ!” Cynthia showed off a pouty lip. “Sorry, you just scared me.” “Have room for one more in there?” Diantha nodded, trying to hide her excitement. It seemed they were back to normal.

Cynthia got in quickly. She gracefully slipped behind Diantha so the Kalosian woman was between her and the showerhead. “Excited for the festival?”

“You could say that…” Being with her in a well-lit environment as they were both nude made Diantha feel a little inadequate. She had a nice body, but her bust and curves were very _modest_ compared to Cynthia’s.

Even so, the taller blonde adored her without a doubt. She was lathering her in body wash with her hands, not explicitly, but giving her a playful squeeze now and then. “Let’s make sure you’re looking your best. It’s your first time visiting the pledging tree as champion, after all.”

Diantha felt her tension dissolve as Cynthia began running her fingers through her hair. “You’re right…” “Plus, I’ll be joining you.” “Wait, you will?” Cynthia smiled even though she was still facing away from her. “Why not? We don’t have to go as an item or anything.”

“Unless you want to.” “Diane, that’s awfully forward of you.” She asked under her breath if her partner was shampooing. She said yes, and Cynthia grabbed the bottle of expensive designer rinse, filling her hands with a moderate amount.

She resumed normal conversation as she began massaging Diantha’s scalp. “I wouldn’t mind. My image has been tempered for quite some time. But you’re a fresh new champion. Are you sure you want your region to find out you like girls?”

“Hmm… think they’ll crucify me?” Diantha moaned as Cynthia’s fingers worked her head. “Maybe just a whole witch hunt.” “Honestly, Cynthia, it’s about time, isn’t it? People have been spreading rumors. I was asked about it on _Live in Lumiose._ ”

“It’s up to you, darling. I’m happy either way.” Diantha sighed. “Let’s see how we feel when we’re there.” Cynthia pushed her forward, rinsing out her hair. “Conditioner, too?” “Sure.”

\--

The Looker thought someone was approaching him in the lobby, but he didn’t pay much attention thinking it was a passerby. Sure enough, the person stopped, staring as if they recognized him.

He couldn’t tell their expression behind the glasses and scarf. He glared back, hoping his stature would be enough to get them to back off. But they didn’t.

Getting up, he closed the distance between them. “Can I help you?” The person chuckled a little. “Elliot, it’s me!” “Wait, Elesa?” He examined her. She was so bundled up, it was impossible to tell her age, let alone who she was.

“This is what I do to get around in public. Otherwise I’m just _swarmed_ by people.” “Ah, of course. A smart precaution.” She spun, showing off the ridiculous ensemble of layers. “Shall we get going?”

They took a cab to the city library. Upon arrival, there was hardly anyone inside. Elesa undid her excessive disguise, leaving on her glasses to retain some anonymity. “Pokémon battling, _competitive_ Pokémon battling, contemporary Pokémon history, foo, bar, one fish, two fish, red fish, oh!”

She stopped reading off of the directory. “Geographical Pokémon dispersion sounds like our category. You go there, and I’ll see if I can find an encyclopedia profile for Spiritomb.”

Elesa headed off quickly. The detective was curious as to how a woman like her found this even mildly entertaining, but he enjoyed her company and saw no reason to complain.

Opposite the direction she had come, the Looker climbed a stairwell, wrapping around a circular area before arriving at the series of shelves he was looking for. He wandered the aisles for a minute, trying to find a title that suited his needs.

And he did, eventually. It was a thick book, obviously part of a series. It was titled _The Global Distribution of_ Ghost-type _Pokémon, Third Edition._ He flipped to the table of contents, looking for Spiritomb.

He found an entry rather quickly. Upon arriving at the page, he noticed it was brief. It talked about the mysterious nature of the Pokémon, and that it was once believed to be fictitious, until multiple sightings were correlated and corroborated from eyewitness accounts.

 _I don’t need more controversy, dammit._ He put the book away, seeing it had no information on where Spiritomb would occur naturally. The Looker continued to search shelf after shelf, finding only books with less verbose entries than that in the first one.

He was about to gave up when he saw Elesa climbing the stairs. He went to meet her. “Hey. I couldn’t find much, aside from this.” She held out a small, pamphlet like book called _Spiritomb: Fact or Fiction?_ It was written almost thirty years prior.

“My findings weren’t that great, either.” “I checked the dex too. It’s like, the only Pokémon I’ve ever seen that doesn’t have a native region listed, save legendaries.” The Looker sighed audibly. “Not to mention, it’s really creepy, too.”

“I did find something cool, though.” “Oh?” “Check it out!” She showed off a picture heavy title, featuring a beautifully drawn Emolga on the cover. It was written in Kalosian. “I don’t even speak the language, but I _love_ Emolga!”

Her youthful excitement made the Looker laugh. “Come, I have an idea.” She followed him to another side of the library, riddled with mythology and folktales. They walked up and down the aisles as Elesa reminisced about her first time catching an Emolga.

A few minutes later, the Looker found something. It was a big book of compiled Sinnoh folklore, featuring all sorts of authors and contributors. Elesa raised an eyebrow. “Why Sinnoh of all places?” “Just a hunch.”

He let Elesa continue talking, doing his best to engage with her as he skimmed each entry. Maybe two thirds into the book, a story caught his eye: “The Hallowed Tower.” He read it. It appeared to be a poem. The book noted it was found transcribed on an old papyrus, dated over a hundred years ago.

_With the souls of few,_

_The hallowed tower will weep,_

_As the zealots bring more,_

_The hallowed tower completes._

_Sacrifices grow,_

_The darkness looms,_

_Until the zealots,_

_Find themselves entombed._

Attached to the entry was a small photograph, depicting a foundation about a meter tall, wide and constructed out of various crumbling rocks. An odd shape was carved from the middle, as if it awaited something to be inserted. The caption said it was a structure found on Route 209 in central Sinnoh, though it didn’t mention its correlation with the poem.

The Looker felt uneasy looking at the entry. He wasn’t sure why. It didn’t seem to be explicitly related to Spiritomb, but even still, he decided it was worth researching further.

“Are you alright?” Elesa prodded his arm. “What? Oh, yes, quite fine. This book is… mostly useless. It seems there’s barely any documentation on Spiritomb, after all.” “Well, too bad for your sister.”

“So, are we done here, then?” “I suppose we are.” “How would you feel about a trip to Coumarine?” The Looker was confused. “Coumarine city? Why?”

“Well, we still have a few hours before the annual festival begins. It’d probably be fun. But… if you don’t want to accompany me, that’s just fine.” Elesa walked away, flaunting her figure in an obviously suggestive way.

As she faced away from him, the Looker slipped the small folklore into the pocket of his jacket. Though morally incorrect, he swore to himself he’d return it. He couldn’t afford evidence of any part of his investigation on record, even at a library.

“Now that I think about it, Coumarine could indeed be fun. It is not that far, anyway.” Elesa smiled at him, almost touching him, but stopping herself due to their degree of familiarity. “Then let’s grab a bite, and get going!” The pair smiled at the woman working the desk as they left the building.

\--

It was well into the festival, and as the sun began setting, the beautiful pledging tree glowed wonderfully with its brilliant lights, as did the rest of the city. Fireworks exploded overhead as Diantha and Cynthia both ate sugary snow cones.

“Look up, don’t miss it.” Cynthia was buried in the treat, and her girlfriend needed to get her attention to ensure she saw the fireworks. “Oh, wow! Quite brilliant. Hey, doesn’t that mean it’s your time to go on soon?”

“I suppose it does.” Gym leader Ramos was wrapping up the last of the history of the ceremony to the crowd. When he finished, Diantha would have to walk her way down from the balcony she was on, onto the stage, and give some sort of speech commemorating the event.

As one of the young staffers came and got her, she knew it was almost her time. But she decided to bring Cynthia along. “Come on!” She pulled on the blonde’s sleeve, reluctantly getting her up. “Wait, what? I’m not going on with you!”

“We’re going on _together.”_ “You mean, you actually want to?” “Mhm.” Cynthia was all smiles. For a woman like Diantha to reveal to the public their relationship meant that she was truly all the way in. “Okay! Let’s do it!”

Diantha was nervous, too. How much backlash would she face for being in a gay relationship? She had no idea. However much it was, she remarked, would be an acceptable trade if her and Cynthia didn’t have to keep a secret anymore.

As they walked onto the stage, the crowd boomed. It was a rare sight to see two regional champions at a festival like this, and Cynthia was legendary in her own regard. Ramos shook Diantha’s hand, smiling, and also shook Cynthia’s, though he didn’t smile, caught up in surprise at seeing the legendary battler here.

\--

Elesa was basically wasted. The Looker was tipsy, still well in control of himself. He was enjoying the evening air as him and Elesa watched the event from a good while away, atop a large hill directly up from the pledging tree.

“Oh, look, look, the champion’s coming on!” She got his attention quickly. “Wait, what? Diantha?” “Yes! On the stage!” The Looker watched as she emerged, and did a double take as he saw Cynthia.

“WAIT, WHAT? CYNTHIA!?” Elesa was drunk, but even so, sounded like she had seen a ghost. “That is most definitely champion Cynthia.” “Why the hell is she here? In Kalos?”

“Something tells me we’re about to find out.” The two listened as Diantha rambled a generic speech, talking about how each and every person there that day contributed to the great spirit of Coumarine.

“And now, I have something personal I’d like to share with you. I know many of you had heard rumors, theories, whispers about the nature of me and champion Cynthia…”

“Oh my god. I-I know I’m drunk, but is this really happening?” The Looker, too, was questioning that. “It’s hard to believe.”

“It brings me no greater pleasure to announce here, at the festival celebrating blossoming loyalty and faithfulness, that I clarify those rumors. Me, and champion Cynthia, are dating.”

Elesa gasped, as did most of the audience members. After, an awkward silence hung in the air. The Looker was quiet himself. He knew they were an item ever since his interview with them in Sinnoh, but never expected them to announce it publicly.

Deciding the audience needed an icebreaker, Cynthia took the microphone, looking at her partner. “We’re not just dating. We’re _in love.”_ She dropped the device, grabbing Diantha’s head and forcefully kissing her. With that, the audience erupted into a generally positive cheer. Other couples there kissed as well.

“I-I-I can’t believe… what I just saw. That was the corniest thing I have _ever_ seen. Oh my god. I feel like I’m going to die. This is… I can’t. I just can’t.” The Looker said nothing, and Elesa kicked him lightly. “Come on! Don’t you agree?!”

“This was… most unexpected.” “ _Most unexpected._ Yes, indeed, good sir. Most unexpected! Most _fucking stupid!_ I’m… I don’t even know how to process this.” She stood up, pulling him by the coat.

“Come on, giant man! Let’s go find a hotel or something. I’m about to pass out.” The Looker followed her, doing his best to ensure she didn’t trip in her heels.

Just as they set off, he got a phone call, the number indicating it was work related. “Oh, Elesa, give me one minute.” She waved him off.

He answered, not saying anything. “Looker, you’re in Kalos still, I take it.” “Indeed I am.” “I’ll be sending you an address tomorrow morning. You’re to meet with a police department liaison in Coumarine, who’ll escort you to a secured medical facility.”

The Looker furrowed his brow. “I’m not quite sure I follow.” “We received reports of an assault in Kalos. Upon reviewing the material, it fits the profile of _the_ perpetrator; the only anomaly is, the woman’s still alive.” “Still alive, you say?!”

“Indeed. She was transferred to a secured hospital almost immediately after.” “I see.” “You will receive more information tomorrow morning. Keep your phone on, Looker.”

The call ended immediately after. His mind was racing with possibilities. _A victim in Kalos changes everything. Not to mention, one that’s alive. This could very well be the turning point._

As he stared at the climax of fireworks thinking about the case, Elesa got his attention once more. “Hey! Can we _please_ go get a hotel? Or find a bar or something? I need somewhere to get drunk!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker and Elesa become intimate.  
> Cynthia and Diantha battle again.  
> The disposition of Cynthia's victim is revealed.
> 
> Features a Looker/Elesa lemon.

As quietly as she could, Elesa reached over the sleeping Looker, pulling his phone off of the beside table. Getting up, she took it with her to the small bathroom of the hotel room.

Excited to once again flex her _Electric-type_ mastery, she released her Rotom. It buzzed to life. “Hey, little guy, I need your help with something!” She’d only been to Sinnoh professionally; the Pokémon was actually gifted to her by Cynthia, in the early stages of their brief romance.

Rotom listened as she explained she needed the phone unlocked, and executed her commands without much hesitation. It slipped into the charging port of the device, working its magic on the hardware beneath the screen.

Almost instantly, the biometric lock was circumvented, and Elesa had access to it. She tapped on the display, trying to open the telephone app, before the operating system prompted her for a pin authentication.

She snapped her fingers, and Rotom bypassed the remainder of the security system. Elesa then examined the call logs. There was none, and given the Looker definitely took a call the night before, she knew he had actively deleted it.

Next she checked the email. Only one account was present, some junk address that looked like a random string of letters. It also had no content. Finally opening the SMS messages, she found something that piqued her interest.

It was a text from an unlisted number, displaying only a street address and a time. Checking where it was, she inputted it into the maps app of her own phone, growing even more curious as she found it was somewhere nearby in Coumarine.

Happy with her discovery, she summoned Rotom out of the phone. She marked the text unread, and ensuring the security protocols were back in place, she returned the device to where she had found it. As she got back under the covers, the Looker was still snoring.

The detective awoke fifteen minutes later. He had a light hangover, and sat up in bed, preparing to get up. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” He jumped, entirely forgetting Elesa was there.

“Oh, good morning!” Elesa was posed laying on one side, her other hand on her hip. She was still wearing the underwear she had slept in. “I hope you slept well.”

The Looker was a little confused. Elesa was almost nude, in his bed, and being very suggestive. Yet he couldn’t remember if they had _actually_ hooked up that night because of how much he had to drink.

“I slept fine, considering the quality of this motel. And you?” The Looker checked his phone, entirely unaware Elesa had tampered with it. He received the text he was expecting, and still had ninety minutes to kill before he went to meet the suspected victim.

“After that session, I was out like a light.” She smiled, beaming at him, and his earlier question became answered. “I’m starving, but this place’s breakfast menu looks all frozen.” Elesa got out bed, strutting to the window of the room, showing off her gorgeous figure.

“What do you say we order breakfast? Our room is right off the road, after all.” She peaked out of the curtain, frowning as she saw it was a stormy day.

“That sounds great.” She came back to the bed, teasing that she was about to get in it, before grabbing her own phone off of her table. Running through a food delivery app, Elesa quickly assembled a breakfast order for them both.

“It’ll take at least half an hour…” She got back onto the mattress for real, crawling over it. She sat on her knees, just in front of the Looker. “What should we do in the meantime?”

He applauded his drunk self for somehow managing to seduce the exceptionally beautiful model. “I know of a few _quality_ pastimes.” Recognizing the tone in his voice from the night before, Elesa moved forward, getting onto his lap.

“Oh really? Like what?” “It’s known to work up a substantial appetite.” Elesa smiled again, then leaned forward, kissing him. He grabbed the side of her face, matching her lips.

Beginning to make out, the Looker found he _did_ remember some of the night before as he explored her with his tongue. Elesa tasted like she’d been eating lemon candy, which, if anything, matched her aesthetic.

His hands roamed to her hips, feeling up her curves as they continued to kiss. She leaned more forward, pushing him onto his back again. With one hand, she undid the tiny strap of her bra, throwing it across the room.

The Looker moved his hands up her hips to her chest, squeezing her and eliciting a moan. The foreplay was fun, but Elesa could feel him getting hard, and pulled herself back.

She moved until she was at the foot of the bed, positioning himself to blow him. Smiling seductively, the Looker watched in anticipation as she pulled his boxers off, giving his almost fully hard cock a slow lick as if it was a popsicle.

He groaned, and she taunted him with a laugh. Elesa gave him a few more slow strokes, ensuring he was as hard as could be. Then, with much anticipation, she slipped her mouth over it. She took a few inches down her throat, watching his expression indicate how good it felt.

Halfway down his large member, she pulled back up, only this time she tightened her lips with her cheek muscles, ensuring they gripped it as tight as possible as she went up the shaft. There was an audible popping sound as she came off the tip.

“Fucking hell…” The Looker rarely cursed, but few words described how mind-blowing her technique was. She only smiled as she repeated the action, each time taking another half inch in her mouth.

She sped up afterwards, not so focused on the vacuum seal, and sucked his dick traditionally, going up and down, chaining a handjob with her mouth. It only took a few minutes for the Looker to get close as he throbbed inside her.

Then she pulled back up, and gave his cock a little slap with her hand. She waved her finger at him, almost like a teacher. “Ah ah, I haven’t had _my_ fun yet.”

Waiting for his edge to go away, she got off the bed, showing her body off as she removed the panties she was wearing. Then Elesa crawled back up, getting on top of him.

Despite their rigorous session the day before, the Nimbasa gym leader was a very skinny woman, and still struggled to fit his cock as she straddled him. “Ooohh…” Elesa moaned as the head slipped in, and slowly inched herself onto it.

The Looker’s breathing picked up as he grabbed her hips again. He tried bringing her down all the way, but she resisted, it being too painful. Instead she fit about half of him inside, before she went back up, and thrust down, fitting a little more.

Within a few minutes, she was able to take all of it. The two made intense eye contact as she did. The Looker continued to fondle her hips as she moved her hands up his chest, enjoying the feel of his musculature.

Elesa continued to bounce up and down, finally comfortable with the size of him again. They didn’t speak at all, their chemistry alone handling the needed communication.

Adjusting her position, she cried out as the head of his penis hit a really sensitive bundle of nerves. “FUCK!” She locked her body, retaining the exact angle as she slammed herself down with more force. “Don’t… move… fuck yes…”

As her pace sped up, the Looker began thrusting up in unison, and he watched as Elesa’s eyes glazed over. He reached his hand down instinctually, working her clit with two fingers as she neared her climax.

“Yesss… yesss!” She came, tightening around him. Elesa threw her head back, with one last hard bounce on his cock, and orgasmed. The sensation of her contracting pushed the Looker over his edge too, and he grabbed her hips, forcefully thrusting up.

She leaned forward across his chest, kissing him again as he shot his load inside her. They continued to make out like that for a few minutes, until he softened, and she pulled off of him, rolling over.

They both still breathed aggressively. “Fuck, that was amazing.” “Yeah…” Elesa got up, meticulously stepping over to the chair her bag hung off. “Shit… next time we see eachother, remind me to pick up more contraceptive.”

About to pop one, she decided against it, knowing it would make her too nauseous on an empty stomach. She checked her phone. “Breakfast will be here in a bit.” She looked up, wondering why he didn’t respond, only to find him staring.

“What is it?” The Looker was watching her closely. “Did anyone ever tell you your eyes match the ocean?” Elesa laughed, returning to the bed. “Too many times. Coming from you, though, I think I believe it.”

\--

“ _Quel foutu bordel!”_ Cynthia was polishing the paint on her nails as her girlfriend complained for the third time that day about the news channel. “We’re still the only story they’re running! It’s been over an hour!”

“What did you expect? You’re an actress, model, and the regional champion.” “I know! I know all that. But how can _we_ be that fascinating.”

“Us? _Two_ league champions? Coming out as gay? In the same day? And we’re gay with each other? Think about it Diantha. I told you this would happen, and you’re acting like you didn’t expect it.”

Diantha took a deep breath. “I know, you’re right.” “On the bright side, we haven’t been the victims of a hate crime yet.” Cynthia stood up, wrapping her arms around her partner, ensuring not to rub her nails on anything.

“Very true. But being accomplished and feared trainers, I doubt we have much to worry about.” Cynthia decided to knock her down a peg. “ _I’m_ an accomplished and feared trainer. You’re my girlfriend.”

Her partner seemed a little angry about that, but didn’t say anything. “Speaking of, we should resume training soon. We haven’t had a battle in a good while.” “Well, my schedule isn’t busy today. How about _right now?”_

Diantha was eager, mostly to put Cynthia in her place after her battling skills were insulted. She seemed to had forgotten her devastating defeat in their first encounter, so many weeks prior.

Cynthia scoffed. “If you want. Let’s start with one Pokémon each, hm?” The blonde tossed a ball up and down, and Diantha nodded, grabbing one of hers off of the table. The pair headed out of the house and into the large yard.

“Let’s go, Gardevoir!” Diantha threw her Pokéball, and out came the embrace Pokémon. Cynthia watched her partner fiddle with the watch on her wrist, obviously preparing to mega evolve.

Expecting Diantha’s confidence to crumble, Cynthia tossed out her Garchomp. To her surprise, her opponent remained confident. Before their first turn, she initiated the mega evolution, as predicted.

“Use _Moonblast_!” The pink projectile was sidestepped by the Garchomp, and it began running towards her opponent, narrowly dodging another. “Garchomp, _Poison Jab_! _”_

The _Dragon-type’s_ fin glowed a similar pink as it struck out at the Mega Gardevoir with lightning speed. To its and Cynthia’s surprise, the target disappeared, moving a good few meters away with a psychic _Teleport._

Diantha smirked. Gardevoir fired another _Moonblast,_ and Garchomp had no ability to dodge it in time. It raised its fins up, covering itself, as the super effective _Fairy-type_ energy collided with it. A huge cloud of dust kicked up around the landshark.

“Couldn’t see that one coming, hm?” Cynthia remained coolheaded. “Don’t taunt me, Diane.” Within a few seconds, the cloud of dust had fallen away, and to Diantha’s surprise, there was no Garchomp in sight.

_Wait, what?!_ She had no clue where the Pokémon had disappeared to. She knew it couldn’t teleport. Preoccupied by the various possibilities, Diantha failed to notice the faint rumbling of the ground beneath her feet, before it was too late.

Catching her and her Gardevoir off guard, Garchomp propelled itself out of the soil, viciously striking its enemy with a point-blank _Poison Jab._ As it was stunned from the recoil, Cynthia gave Garchomp another instruction. “Now, finish it with an _Iron Head.”_

Garchomp’s head glowed as it charged the Gardevoir, who simply had no time to teleport. It smacked directly into its belly, sending it flying across the yard and into the old cobblestone wall that lined the property.

“Gardevoir!” Her Pokémon had fainted on impact. Diantha ran over to it, quickly recalling it. Cynthia and her Garchomp followed. “You didn’t have to be that brutal!”

“ _Brutal?!_ You asked for a battle, and I gave you one. I can’t believe you’re such a little bitch about losing. You still have a long way to go, Diantha.”

With that, Cynthia turned, returning to the house. Diantha’s previous belief she improved seemed to crumble away, as her mind was flooded with flashbacks of her and Cynthia’s original battle after she became champion.

Cynthia thought of the first battle, too. She knew Diantha would be less confident now. She had found the woman rather hard to control since they got to Kalos, and needed to ensure she was kept in place. Obliteratinging her Gardevoir seemed to do that effectively.

\--

On time, the Looker approached the man he was specified to meet. It was an undercover cop dressed in civilian clothing. They lead him to an unmarked car, before driving to the secured building in which the victim was held.

Elesa had a hard time keeping up with them. She was in a car of her own, but even so whoever was driving was taking a ridiculous route, ensuring many pointless turns and loops. She had to occasionally hide behind a corner so they didn’t spot her following.

Eventually, they stopped, and both of them got out. They were in front of what looked like a large warehouse, though it was obvious it was something more. State of the art security cameras lined the perimeter, and there were numerous unmarked, new, expensive SUVs parked outside.

Above all, there was a man wearing a blacked-out uniform guarding the single door. The Looker and the officer accompanying him greeted the guard, who, after checking their badges, let them pass.

Elesa watched the process unfold, beginning to analyze ways in as the Looker entered the building. _I’ve known he was investigating Cynthia since I found that folder of her in that package. But what, related to the case, could be inside that building?_

Simply put, there was no easy way to slip in that she saw. Whether it was governmentally or interpol funded, she didn’t know, but Elesa quickly realized it was no run of the mill security.

Rather than try to infiltrate the compound, she opted to see if she could use the advanced cameras of the building to her advantage. As she remained parked on the street almost thirty feet away, she powered on the screen of her car, one that was ordinarily used with GPS. She released her Rotom.

Working exactly as she had instructed, Rotom infiltrated one out of the outer cameras, and with minor interference, began forwarding it to the display of her car. It flicked from feed to feed, until it landed on one that centered over a young woman, bandaged, lying in what looked like a medical bed.

Passing through another layer of security, and some sort of metal scanner, the Looker finally entered the core of the building. It was a makeshift hospital, though why it was set up wasn’t yet fully clear.

The officer who brought him there lead him to an unmarked door, identical to all the others present. “She’s in there. Go slowly.” The Looker nodded, entering the room hesitantly. He was completely unaware Elesa was observing him as he entered the feed.

The lights were relatively dim. In front of him, he saw a young woman, lying in a framed bed. Her vitals were being monitored by a large station of screens on the left of her. Though she seemed relatively normal, the woman had a thick bandage, supporting some sort of device that hung against her throat.

“Charlotte Ozanne?” The Looker spoke softly as approached her. Charlotte gave no indication she had heard him, though she looked him dead in the eyes. “I am a member of the international police. You may know me as the Looker.”

“I’ve read your file. I have no words for how sorry I am. I have been profiling the suspected perpetrator of your assault for quite some time, and with your help, I may be able to bring her to justice.”

The woman blinked, unmoved. Indeed, the Looker wasn’t used to such an unresponsive audience. “We’re going to use a system, okay? I will ask you a question, and you answer physically. Nod for yes, shake your head for no.”

“Was your attacker female?” Charlotte continued to stare. Thinking she had not heard him, the Looker asked again, only to illicit no response once more. “Ms. Ozanne, you can hear me, right?”

That time she did nod. “I’ll ask again, was your attacker female?” She still refused to respond to the question. The Looker grew restless. _Why is she not answering the question?_

The woman shut her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them again. She looked at the detective, before pointing towards him, her arm shaking due to the degenerated nerve.

“W-what is it?” She tried her best to bend her fingers, as she kept stretching towards the Looker. It was then he realized that she was actually going for the buzzer that sat on the table adjacent to her bed, that the Looker was blocking.

He stepped out of the way quickly, and she tried to press the button. Unable to properly conduct her hands, she found it difficult to supply the required force, so the Looker went ahead and pressed it for you.

Within a few seconds, a nurse entered the room. She had a tray holding water, some medication, and a paste, likely a food substitute. She seemed to ignore the Looker’s presence altogether. “Are you hungry?”

Charlotte shook her head. “Thirsty, then?” She nodded, and the nurse took her small cup of water, placing a red plastic straw into it. Facing away from the patient, she held the drink out, and the crippled woman sat up ever so slightly, before she latched onto the straw, sucking the water from the nurse’s hand.

It became clear to the Looker why she had not answered his question. Charlotte simply did not care to. Existing as she was now, she had barely any will to live, let alone assist in an investigation. The Looker grew increasingly uncomfortable as she watched the woman be fed water from a cup, cringing at how unnatural it seemed.

He quickly left the room, thanking Charlotte for her time. The officer that escorted him there was waiting outside, and walked with him as he left. “That was quick. Did you get anything useful?”

“I have gotten nothing whatsoever. That shell is not the woman she once was. Not now. In her current state, it’s clear she has no desire to assist in the apprehension of her assaulter. Perhaps in a few days, or weeks, she will be more forthcoming. Perhaps never.”

Elesa had watched the entire interview unfold through the camera feed, though the audio wasn’t excellent. As the Looker left the room, Rotom had the sense to exfiltrate the network, returning to her car.

“Well, Rotom, Cynthia’s gotten sloppy, hm?” The _Electric/Ghost-type_ watched her as she spoke, confused, recognizing the name. “Or maybe she left the girl like that on purpose? She’s quite elegant in her sadism, after all…”

She found herself quickly growing aroused, and decided to pull out of the area so she didn’t risk being spotted any further. “I think it’s about time we pay her a visit. It’s been far too long.” Rotom buzzed in excitement, eager to see its original trainer again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diantha has her first outing since the festival.  
> Elesa pays Cynthia a visit.
> 
> Light eroticism with a domme/sub dynamic.

A series of purple bolts were cast high into the air as Diantha ordered her Gardevoir to perform _Psyshock._ Successfully connecting with her opponent’s Roserade, she sighed in relief as she was able to faint the bouquet Pokémon.

“Finally!” The _Grass/Poison-type_ had slumped over, and Diantha was ecstatic. Cynthia clapped for her showing irony. “Bravo. It only took you _two_ Pokémon that time.” Despite her backhanded compliment, Diantha still had pride.

Accepting that Cynthia was leagues ahead of her enabled to train more objectively, not blaming herself for mistakes as much, and instead congratulating herself on her improvements.

“It might’ve taken two team members including my ace to beat that Pokémon, but I still view it as an achievement.” Cynthia nodded. “So it is.” Behind her indifferent exterior, she was actually quite mad that Diantha was maturing emotionally.

Diantha was usually very sensitive about her battling prowess, and Cynthia enjoyed using her superior skill to torment her. It seemed that she’d need to find a new method to do this, lest Diantha become a little too headstrong.

“Shall I see you off?” As they both recalled their Pokémon, Diantha smiled courteously. “That’d be nice.” “And you’re sure you’re ready for this, right?” “It’s just a photoshoot. It won’t be too bad.”

“Still, it’s your first appearance since the festival.” “You think people will treat me differently?” Cynthia brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was a little worried for Diantha. Homophobia wasn’t so prevalent anymore, but even so, the chances if her running into a violent, or otherwise loud bigot weren't zero.

She viewed Diantha as her canvas. She _belonged_ to her, and Cynthia could do whatever she liked. She would absolutely not tolerate another trying to paint over her work. “I hope not. Just call me if anything happens, okay?” The brunette nodded, feeling her partner’s genuine protective instinct.

With that, the pair left the yard. Diantha stopped to put on her blazer, checking herself in the mirror. Then Cynthia escorted her to the car, and she got in, the driver pulling away quickly.

Cynthia returned to the house. She was in a decent mood, not at all feeling the tension she was experiencing a few days prior. When she walked back through the front door though, something changed. There was a familiar tinge to the air. _What is that? It smells like… citrus?_

\--

Diantha’s chauffeur was female, which she noted because of how uncommon it was. She had only used a single private vehicle service ever since she had enough money to do so, and almost every driver was a man.

As she began snacking on one of the many bags of pretzels the car was stocked with, the driver spoke. “I have to say, I'm really thankful for what you did the other night.”

Diantha was caught off guard. “Sorry?” “At the Coumarine festival. It meant a lot to me, as a queer girl, and I’m sure lots of other people.” The champion smiled, understanding what the driver was talking about.

“Oh, thank you for saying that! In truth, it wasn’t meant to make a statement. I just wanted to get off my chest.” The driver made eye contact through the mirror. “Regardless of what you intended, it’s fantastic to see someone as amazing as you come out.”

She blushed. “Well, I don’t know about that. But it felt nice to be myself in front of everyone.” “Thank you for having that courage. You’re a role model to any woman that isn’t heterosexual.”

“It’s quite relieving to hear you say that, to be honest. I wasn’t sure how well it’d be received, especially by LGBTQ people.” “Of course.” Diantha felt the driver wanted to ask more, but likely didn’t, as they were already pushing against their contract rules.

It was another fifteen minutes before they arrived at her destination. The driver let Diantha out of the car with a smile, and she entered the agency building, feeling more confident than she had previous.

\--

Cynthia was sniffing the air audibly. She didn’t have a clue what the hell the scent was, but she _knew_ she had smelled it before. Turning the corner into the next room, she was stunned as she saw a woman sitting in a chair, on a phone.

She had her mouth open, and was working some kind of hard candy with her tongue. Interestingly, Cynthia recognized the lips first, then the hair. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for that girl to leave all morning.”

“Elise!?” She stood upon being called, responding to the pet name, still sucking on the lemon candy. “Hello, Cynthia.” The shorter blonde approached the taller one, before getting down onto one knee. Cynthia extended her hand, and Elesa took it, giving the center of it a very passionate kiss.

To anyone else, it seemed a bizarre greeting for two modern women. Cynthia felt it very important to instill a tradition among her submissives, though. Their participation in it indicated if they were still in her power.

“I haven’t seen you in… quite some time. You’ve been staying very fit.” Elesa smiled. Cynthia’s words carried certain weight for her, and the casual compliment about her figure produced a chemical response of endorphins. “Thank you. You look equally amazing.”

Cynthia took a seat in the chair Elesa had just got out of, now clearly the one in control of the interaction. She waited a few seconds, and Elesa didn’t move, so she prompted her. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Remembering, Elesa approached her. Rather naturally, she got onto Cynthia’s lap, straddling her with both legs. They then engaged in a kiss, which changed to making out for a few minutes. The champion had forgotten how much she loved the taste of Elesa’s signature candy on her lips.

Eventually, she pushed off of her. “Mhm, that’s better. Now, tell me why you’ve come.” “I’ve collected some information you’d like to hear.” “Oh, is that so?” “And I also have a few questions to ask.”

Cynthia laughed. “You’re awfully confident, aren’t you, sweetie? Having not paid your mistress a visit in months, you’ve the audacity to want to ask me questions?” She reached her hand up, grabbing the bottom of Elesa’s jaw.

“O-of course not. I’m only here to tell you what I’ve learned. If you find it satisfactory, you may do me the service of satisfying my confidence.” Cynthia released her. “Well worded. Alright, then. Spit it out.”

“I received a package the other day, at my hotel.” As Elesa spoke, Cynthia reached towards her, snaking her hand under her black binder, beginning to play with her breasts. Elesa didn’t mind, conditioned to enjoy such behavior.

“It had a few documents, and some computer hard drive. The only folder I opened turned out to be a profile of you.” Cynthia raised her eyes. “A profile?” “Yes, like, a profile you’d see law enforcement use. It had a brief overview of you and your competitive career.”

She frowned, squeezing one of Elesa’s nipples. The gym leader winced. “Continue.” “Only seconds later, a man knocked on my door. He had an interpol badge, and demanded I hand him the box.” “I see. I assume you didn’t leave it at that, did you?”

“Of course not. Naturally, I seduced him, finding out as much as I could.” By the time she had finished, Cynthia had snuck her other hand into the girl’s tight pants, teasing her with her fingers. “Mmm, that’s my girl.”

“His name’s Elliott. Oh…” Elesa continued to be cut off as Cynthia slowly fingerfucked her. “And his codename… was Looker…” Cynthia paused, flexing her fingers inside Elesa. “Looker?”

“Y-yes…” _I thought I’d shaken off that bastard in Sinnoh._ “So… our first date… was at a library…” Cynthia relaxed her hand, still working Elesa. “He was obsessed with finding out about a Pokémon called Spiritomb… Putting two and two together… It seemed he was after your Spiritomb…”

“No doubt.” “Later that night… he got a call from someone telling him to be somewhere the next day. So… I hacked his phone… And followed him to the meetup…” As Elesa piqued her interest, Cynthia slipped her fingers out. “Go on.”

“They went to some building outside of Coumarine. It looked like a makeshift hospital. Inside, the interpol officer was interviewing some crippled woman. One of your discarded toys, I assume?”

“Smart girl. What did he say, exactly?” Elesa took a breath. “He kept asking if her assaulter was female. But she wouldn’t answer. She seemed pretty fucked up.” Cynthia laughed. “Oh my. I’d almost forgot. Good to hear she’s just as I left her.”

Cynthia pushed Elesa off her lap, indicating for her to take another seat. “Thank you for telling me this, Elise. It’d seem the Looker still needs to be dealt with.” Elesa stood up. “Cynthia, if I may, please let me handle him.”

“You?” “Yes. We’re getting quite intimate. I think I could dispatch of him quietly.” Cynthia sighed. “You’re awfully interested in proving your loyalty again, aren’t you? Fine. But don’t fuck up. And while you're at it, get rid of the victim. I haven't the time to visit her again.”

“Thank you.” “Alright, go on. Ask your questions.” Elesa smiled, unsure if she’d be given the opportunity. “Well, I really only have one. Why Diantha?” Cynthia looked at her coldly. “ _Excuse me?_ ” “Why did you court champion Diantha? And go public with it, no less?”

Cynthia stood up, walking towards her, before sharply slapping the other woman. She toppled over, tasting blood in her mouth before sitting back up. “ _You_ do not have the right to ask about _her._ Is that understood?”

Elesa nodded slowly. “Say it.” “Y-yes mistress.” Cynthia cupped her cheek affectionately, before returning to her seat. “Good. Now that your _updates_ are over with, I am quite bored. Entertain me.”

Knowing her cue, Elesa dropped to the floor again, crawling over to the dominant woman. Cynthia breathed out, anticipating having the beautiful gym leader eat her out.

\--

Diantha’s shoot went well, exactly as she expected. Only this time, the company had her made up with rainbow eyeshadow for a few pictures. _I suppose it’s only natural that brands capitalize on my sexuality now._

She was greeted by the same driver as previous when she got back into the car. Diantha was still wearing the thematic makeup, an obvious conversation topic. “That’s a nice palette.”

Diantha laughed. “I know! I had them leave it on for the rest of the day just because I know it’ll piss my partner off.” “Oh, really? Why is that?” She knew she didn’t have to answer the woman’s question, but she was legitimately enjoying talking to her, unlike most of her drivers.

“Cynthia’s not the prideful type. She supported me coming out, but _this,_ ” Diantha pointed to the eyeshadow, “she’ll view it as a satire.” “I guess in Sinnoh it’s quite different. “Oh yes. I was only there briefly, but it’s a much more traditional region.” “Even so, she must be quite the woman.”

“She’s lovely, yes. Not what I expected, to say the least.” The driver smiled. “I’m sorry, I hope I’m not intrusive. It’s not every day I drive around my idol.” “Oh, nonsense! What’s your name, darling?”

She paused for a moment. “Camille Cadieux.” She showed off her little identifying badge in the car mirror. “My friends call me Cece.” “Lovely! I may request you again, Cece. It’s nice having someone to conversate with on these rides.”

The driver remained ecstatic for the remainder of the trip, before thanking Diantha as she opened the door outside of her home. Diantha went inside to find Cynthia incredibly relaxed on the sofa.

“Hello!” “Hello, Diane. Oh my…” Cynthia looked at her makeup. “Gorgeous! Is that from your shoot?” “Yes, it is. You like it?” She stood up, putting her arms around her partner. “Why not? It’s so cute on you.”

Cynthia leaned in for a kiss, and her offer was met. “You’re in an awfully good mood.” “Well, today has been very relaxing. Just what I needed.” “That’s nice to hear. What did you do?”

Diantha took her blazer off, hanging it nearby as she awaited Cynthia’s reply. “Oh, nothing too special,” as she spoke, she reminisced about her session with Elesa, “surely your day was more interesting.” “Actually, I met the most wonderful woman! My driver.” “Oh? Tell me about her.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Diantha take a trip to Santalune.  
> Elesa's backstory is developed as she handles the victim.
> 
> Features a short solo Elesa lemon.

“It’s nice to have time to ourselves again, isn’t it?” Cynthia was staring out the window, distracted by a group of Vivillon fluttering high in the air. Diantha prodded her again. “Isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry. I’m looking forward to your tour of Santalune.” The two made eye contact, Cynthia smiling to reassure her partner she wasn’t as distracted as she seemed. “It should be fun. I haven’t ever been to the city.”

“Well, don’t expect much. It is a very _quaint_ town. I’m sure a cultured woman like yourself will love the gym, though.” Becoming attentive, Cynthia looked at her again. “Leader Viola, right?” “Mhm. Charming woman. But I was referring to the art gallery.”

The blonde nodded, doing her best to downplay her excitement. “Ah, of course.” She was eager to see Viola though; ever since she had arrived in Kalos, she had been aiming to visit the young gym leader. Naturally, she would let Diantha guide the tour of the city to hide her intentions.

Soon enough, their car pulled off of the route and into Santalune, becoming quieter as the wheels transitioned from pavement to cobblestone. Diantha poked on the buzzer on the inside of the cabin, and the separator between the passengers and the driver rolled down.

“Cece! Take us to Café à la Cannelle, would you?” The other woman smiled. “Of course!” Cynthia found herself enjoying the aesthetic of the city. The rustic nature of its infrastructure and buildings reminded her of Sinnoh.

Within a few minutes, they had arrived at the café Diantha requested. The two champions got out, and Diantha waved a friendly goodbye to her driver. Cynthia, in contrast, stared daggers at her. The woman struggled to shake the glare off as she pulled away.

They entered, and all of the patrons turned to look at them. But the people of Kalos were polite, and soon let them be. Diantha ordered a coffee and titular cinnamon roll, with Cynthia only getting the former.

“This place is a hidden gem. Just wait until you try the coffee!” “Well, it certainly looks lovely.” Cynthia did her best to seem entertained by her girlfriend’s performance, but in reality, she was still very distracted. _I wonder what that Viola is like…._

The waitress brought their drinks quickly, and Diantha was amazed by the size and gourmet appearance of her treat. It was slathered in icing and glazed sugar. She didn’t need to ask for a to-go box, as the server had already brought her one. No doubt she’d be portioning in out.

She took a bite before sipping her coffee. “Mmmm, c’était absolument délicieux!” In contrast, Cynthia was very composed as she tried her drink, watching the childlike glee of Diantha sampling the roll. “Cynthia, you must try this!”

Diantha scooped a chunk out with her fork, pushing it to the other woman. “If you insist…” Cynthia was met with resistance as she tried to grab the instrument, and it became clear Diantha wanted her to eat it off the fork.

“You’re in some mood today, aren’t you?” The Kalosian girl laughed as Cynthia obliged, putting her mouth around Diantha’s fork and sliding the desert off. The richness of the dough and the delicious flavor was far beyond what she expected. Cynthia spoke while still chewing. “Oh my, this is delicious!” “Told you!”

\--

Elesa sat in her vehicle as she watched the cars begin to pull away from the converted warehouse. Given how many there were, it became clear to her that she couldn’t make her move just yet.

The model had accessed the ad-hoc network days prior, and had captured all the information she needed with the help of her Rotom. It seemed that, after the Looker’s quick interview, interpol was aiming to move the victim to a more permanent location, suitable for long term recovery.

As inconspicuously as she could, she drove the other direction, aiming to meet the convoy when it had stopped. It consisted of a van in the middle, likely containing the victim, surrounded on either side of the lane by two understated muscle cars. All the vehicles were colored black.

She was quite fond of the intelligence she had. As far as she knew, they planned to deliver the victim to a hospital ward that had recently been secured. And a public hospital necessitated public security, which Elesa knew she could infiltrate without issue.

It was about a fifteen minute drive, taking the most efficient route possible. She waited in the parking lot for the convoy to arrive, and it did soon after her. Elesa lit a cigarette, using it to calm the tension she felt.

The gym leader knew she had to endure another long wait. She watched as the victim was unloaded from the van, and ushered into the hospital, finding herself envying the woman strangely.

Though Cynthia had abused the girl, scarring her for the remainder of her life, Elesa was still resentful. A complex was long ago installed in her mind that made her relish any attention from the Sinnohian champion. Because of her delusion, she viewed the assault on the victim an unworthy grace for an undeserving woman.

She relaxed, knowing she would soon be able to punish her as she saw fit, while simultaneously executing Cynthia’s order. Perhaps, she hoped, Cynthia would grow fonder of her.

Elesa planned to achieve all the credit she could get with her dominatrix. After witnessing her kiss Diantha publicly, her jealously had grown strong. She was reminded of her previous devotion to the champion, and wanted to replace Diantha as the woman by her side.

But Elesa also knew she couldn’t just kill her. The Kalosian champion was a high class trainer, and even if she managed, Cynthia would never forgive her. _No, I need to bide my time. Gain her favor. Convince her that I am more worthy than that girl._

Growing aroused as she conceptualized a romance with Cynthia, Elesa found her hand wandering below her waist. The sheer eroticism of being the woman’s public toy scratched an itch inside her that had existed ever since she met the champion of Sinnoh.

Beginning to tease herself through her tight pants, Elesa recalled when exactly it was she was broken into worshipping Cynthia. _Was that really less than a year ago? It feels like an eternity…_

First, she was enthralled with attention from the talented trainer, much like Diantha. Then she was seduced, with little resistance as a bisexual woman. Within days, she was being trained in the art of submission at the champion’s private home, enduring both pleasure and pain she never thought possible.

Elesa became aware of how horny she was after reminiscing, and taking a look around, she saw the parking lot was almost empty, aside from the officers facilitating the victim being offloaded into the hospital.

So she decided to satisfy herself. She pulled the elasticized waist of her pants up, slipping her left hand underneath. She began to massage herself through her panties, focusing on the outside of her vagina. She aligned her index and middle finger into a V-shape, tracing the lines just before her nerve endings.

As she got wetter, Elesa groped her own bust through her bra with her right hand. She moaned as she remembered how domineering Cynthia was in her objectification, constantly reminding the model of her small cups and flat chest.

“Oohhh, fuck…” She twisted her nipple, moaning as she decided to speed things up. Arcing her middle finger, she penetrated herself. The slim woman’s walls were tight as the digit pushed against the resistance.

She stretched herself around in a circular motion, loving the stimulation as she slipped another finger in. With two inside, she stretched up and down, again pushing the walls of her pussy. Now frantically moving her right hand, she switched between each tit, trying to pleasure as much surface area as possible.

Opening her eyes, Elesa saw another car pull into the parking lot of the hospital. It stopped only a few spaces away from her. Being in the driver’s seat, the windows weren’t tinted, and there was a real possibility of whoever got out spotting her.

She quickly bent her thumb around, rubbing her clitoris as she kept fingering herself. This, combined with the potential voyeur catching her masturbating, caused her arousal to grow quickly.

Elesa came around her hand, her vagina squeezing her fingers until there was no space between them. She let out a long exhale as she squirted a little, before withdrawing her fingers to lick up her own excitement, an action Cynthia had drilled into her mind.

When she was satisfied she got every last drop, the woman wiped her hand on her pants. In perfect synchronicity, the convoy of cars began to pull away from the extraneous hospital wing, indicating it was time to make her move.

Putting on a few extra layers, she got out of the car, struggling a bit to support herself because of how tight her thigh muscles were. After catching her footing, Elesa walked into the building, adorning her face with a scarf.

Her façade was aimed at appearing like an elderly woman, who had any reason to be at the hospital. She hunched her back, lowering her pace, as she obscured her face with glasses. Between that, and the fabric wrapped around her mouth, it was impossible to tell who she was.

Elesa entered the building from the main entrance, following the corridors until she was on the left side, it being the wing the victim was in. Despite it having a direct entrance, the doors were moderated by state-of-the-art security, only enabling medical personnel to pass through when permitted.

She sat on a nearby bench, then deployed her Rotom when the hallway was suitably empty. Her Pokémon had already been briefed on its function, and she gave it no further instruction as it disappeared into the wall surrounding the door.

A few minutes went by, before two nurses entered the main hall from the secured area. They paid no attention to her. Knowing this was likely the hospital staff that had attended to Cynthia’s victim, Elesa decided to make her move, guessing the room would be empty.

Approaching the door was all she had to do to instruct Rotom to penetrate the security system. It was networked, controlled by a simple industrial computer. Rotom entered the electronic, manipulating it to execute the same protocol that it would when an access card was presented to the reader.

Like clockwork, the door swung open, and with nobody around to witness the hack, Elesa strutted through, now walking at the pace a young and fit woman would.

Unlike the makeshift hospital she had previously infiltrated, the rooms weren’t blacked out, nor did they look identical. Peering through the windows of the doors gave her all the information she needed.

Seeing a young brunette Kalosian identical to the one she was looking for, Elesa entered. The woman in the bed was groggy, but awake, watching with wide eyes as the gym leader approached her.

Elesa removed her mask and glasses, already confident that Rotom was feeding the cameras with a false image. “Hello, Charlotte.” The victim tensed up when it became clear Elesa wasn’t hospital staff.

“I’m sure you know why I’m here.” Injured as she was, Charlotte couldn’t move as Elesa closed the distance. She tried to reach for her buzzer, until the trainer slapped it away from her.

“I’m very envious of you, you know. How fun it must’ve been to encounter Cynthia like that. No restrictions, no safety, no names… just anonymous domination. I truly will never be able to experience what you have.”

Charlotte was shocked, utterly confused as the famous gym leader bestowed the identity of her assailant onto her for the first time. “Not that it matters, because you’ve exceeded your expiration, darling.”

The woman shook in her bed, pointlessly trying to escape Elesa. With a wave of her finger, Rotom descended through the ceiling, before giving Charlotte a gracious shock to the heart. It was the minimum voltage needed to trigger ventricular fibrillation.

She shook, as her heart throttled, becoming unable to pump blood. Elesa had no reason to see anymore, promptly leaving the room as cardiac arrest took hold. She was effortlessly escorted back to her car by Rotom as all cameras became wiped. There was absolutely no trace of her. Not that it was important, because Ms. Ozanne’s death would appear to any as a heart attack.

\--

“Oh my, what a lovely profile.” The masterfully orchestrated shot of the _Bug-type_ Accelgor really impressed Cynthia. “Wow, it is! Such perfect depth of field.” It was among the many photographs the pair of women had complimented on their walk through the gym.

“It took me a long time to get that shot.” Cynthia and Diantha both turned to see who had spoken. It was none other than leader Viola, who had just come from the back of the building. “Oh! Allow me to formally welcome you, champions Diantha and Cynthia!”

Cynthia zoned out as Viola and Diantha chatted. The two knew each other and had a dialogue from past competition, enabling easy conversation. So, the taller blonde let them speak, content with studying the Santalune gym leader.

She idly nodded when Diantha would refer to her, pretending to be apart of the conversation while she stared the other woman down. She was attractive, her waist practically perfect. She replicated the same medium blonde color Cynthia wore. Above that, the champion was focused on her bust. It seemed to sway in her tight tank top as Viola spoke.

After her and Diantha’s catchup was over, she spoke to Cynthia directly. “Champion Cynthia, it is nothing short of an honor to have you here in Santalune!” Smiling in response, the blonde gazed at Viola with eyes that conveyed clear lust. “Thank you… it is a lovely city.”

Viola tripped on her words as she met Cynthia’s gaze. It was so intense. She grew convinced the champion was trying to tell her something, but Cynthia continued to idle in conversation as if everything was normal.

Cynthia could feel the gym leader squirming as she worked Viola with her stare. It was the same tactic she had used to establish dominance with so many women prior. The only difference was Diantha was present, though the regional champion was entirely unaware of what was happening.

Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Viola tried to excuse herself. “Well, I’ll leave you two to explore the rest of the gallery.” She turned to leave, before being stopped by Cynthia’s booming voice. “Stop.” Viola turned to face her. “You must show us around. We’d love to know the background of _every_ photograph here.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola is unable to finish the art gallery tour.  
> Elesa remembers something she would rather have forgotten.  
> Spiritomb gets a fun new mission.
> 
> Features a Elesa/Skyla lemon and other adult themes.

Throughout the tour, Diantha remained oblivious of the tension between the other women. If anything, she thought Cynthia was being abnormally friendly as she asked engaging questions about each of Viola’s photographs.

Viola, meanwhile, felt like she was choking. She kept telling herself everything was fine, that this was a normal engagement, but then she’d make eye contact with Cynthia, and her knees would get weaker.

It was like she was looking _through_ her. Viola had heard the trope a thousand times in movies and books and television, but she’d never once experienced it herself. The feeling of someone scanning right through her exterior, effortlessly reading her thoughts and emotions before she was even aware of them herself made her uneasy.

She tried to breath a little slower. _This is ridiculous. Why am I so nervous? We’re both trainers. She’s just being friendly._ Refreshing herself with a logical thought process, Viola once again faced the two champions, and to no surprise, Cynthia was still staring at her.

Though she refused to take her eyes off Viola, Cynthia seemed not to acknowledge how she was deliberately intimidating her. “Why did you decide to photograph Lurantis? It’s the only Pokémon here that isn’t _Bug-type._ ” The way she spoke reminded Viola of a teacher grading her students’ work.

“I, uh, I don’t know. It just feels like a bug. I guess.” Cynthia’s eyes didn’t waver, though she did smile, as if she relished in Viola’s nervousness. A bead of sweat rolled down the smaller blonde’s face, finally catching the attention of the third woman.

“Are you alright, darling?” Diantha stepped away from Cynthia to approach her. “Your face is red, and you’re sweating. Are you sick?” She affectionately felt the girl’s forehead as a mother would. Viola noticed Cynthia’s glare get colder as Diantha touched her.

“Oh, I-I’m fine, thank you. It’s just a little hot in here.” Diantha didn’t accept her answer. “Nonsense, the air conditioning is on! You look like you’re coming down with something. Maybe you should go home and get some rest. We can finish the gallery on our own.”

The difference between Diantha’s friendly smile and Cynthia’s death stare was night and day, despite the two women being right beside each other. Viola felt beyond ridiculous, but she eagerly used the handout Diantha gave her to get away.

“Actually, you’re right, I have felt a little tired today. I-I think I’m gonna go…” She pointed to the door without moving, as if she was subconsciously asking Cynthia for permission to leave. Cynthia did nothing, only continuing to stare, as Diantha waved goodbye. _“Au revoir!”_

As Viola left, Diantha turned back to Cynthia, who had already adopted the normal smile she wore while around her partner. “Well, that’s too bad. Viola’s a remarkable woman. I hope you can meet her again when she feels better.” Cynthia laughed. “Oh yes, I hope I do as well.”

Viola felt a little better as she stepped out of the building, but the anxious pressure on her chest remained, and she couldn’t get Cynthia’s stare out of her head. Something about the entire scenario felt wrong to her.

Getting into her compact car, the vehicle seemed a little slower than usual as she pulled away. Thinking she’d need to take into the shop soon, Viola was unaware that the culprit was the large, heavy keystone that had placed itself in her trunk fifteen minutes earlier.

\--

Elesa didn’t really know where she was, nor how she got there, but she smiled as a Pidove landed on her arm. The _Normal/Flying-type_ blinked at her, unsure if she was trustworthy. In her opposite hand, she held a few purple grapes. She brought it up, showing off the fruit, before the tiny pigeon Pokémon hesitantly snacked on them.

Someone whistled, and the Pidove took off, spiraling high into the air before descending back down. It perched on the neck of another woman a little way away from Elesa. Waving, she called to her. “I told you he’d like you!”

The two closed the distance quickly. “See? Isn’t it fun feeding them?” Skyla was beaming at her, as she fed Pidove from her own hand of fruit. “He’s cute, I guess. Still on the fence about birds, but he’s okay.” Elesa reached her hand up to pet the Pokémon’s head, before it snapped its beak at her.

She recoiled as Skyla laughed. “I told you! Don’t stick your hand in their face. Especially when they’re eating.” She recalled the bird into its Pokéball, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “Let’s go inside, hm? It’s chilly out.”

Elesa wasn’t sure what had happened, but the next minute, her and Skyla were on the couch in one of her homes as the TV idled on a news station. They were sipping on Baileys.

“Come here, I wanna tell you something.” Obviously buzzed, Skyla waved her finger at her. So Elesa obliged, crawling up the couch like a cat till their heads were close together. As if she was about to whisper a secret, Skyla leaned in, before sneakily kissing the other woman on the lips.

“Hey!” The redhead stuck her tongue out to tease Elesa as she complained. “I’m just too quick.” She grabbed her cup of booze off the table, taking another drink. As she put it down, Elesa was waiting, and she quickly kissed the girls lips, still tasting liquor on them.

“Got you back.” “Mhm, so you did.” They smiled at eachother, both obviously enjoying the time. “Maybe we should turn it into a competition.” “Oh?” Elesa had sat back down on her seat, and watched eagerly as Skyla crawled over to her.

The woman hopped onto her lap, putting her legs and arms around Elesa. “And how do we do that?” “Something like… this?” The Mistralton gym leader leaned in, grabbing Elesa’s cheeks on both sides, passoniately kissing her. Kissing back, the pair began making out.

As the lighting shifted, Elesa realized there’d been another time skip, but she didn’t complain. She was lying on the bed in the upstairs bedroom of the same home. The light of the room had been reduced to something very moody.

From the attached closet, Skyla came out. She had dressed down to a sexy outfit, and she strutted towards the bed wearing sheer panties and a matching bra, both off-red, obviously picked to accentuate her hair color.

The two didn’t speak, instead letting the music on the stereo guide them. MGMT’s _Me and Michael_ was barely audible, but even so the prominent bass set the speed of the encounter. Elesa felt herself getting aroused as Skyla got onto the matress.

Slowly, seductively, she worked her way up, stopping by Elesa’s legs. The redhead began to massage her, feeling up the curves of each of them with either hand until she stopped at her thighs. Reaching a little bit up, Skyla grabbed Elesa’s panty line, and she lowered the yellow fabric.

Then she went up further. She smiled at Elesa’s obvious excitement, stopping her head just above her partner’s crotch. Elesa breathed heavier as she lowered herself, bringing her hands up.

She moved the massage closer to the inside of the thighs, rubbing them up and down. Elesa moaned, becoming more aroused. _Skyla was always such a good tease._ Then she slid her fingers closer in, eliciting more pleasurable sounds as she pressed them just outside Elesa’s opening.

Locking her digits in place, Skyla finally leaned in, poking Elesa’s pussy with her tongue. She was slow, and didn’t penetrate it, instead just teasing the folds. She worked the exterior for a good few minutes, only applying the very tip of the muscle.

Elesa was writhing around as she endured the teasing. Deciding she’d been tormented enough, Skyla finally went deeper, sliding two fingers into Elesa’s already wet opening. She was met with minimal resistance, which only increased as she began working the clitoris with her tongue.

In utter bliss, Elesa grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets, letting her gorgeous partner work her tension out. Between her clit being licked like a lollipop and Skyla fingerfucking her, she neared her climax quickly, breathing heavily as she came.

Everything was dark for a moment, before Elesa suddenly shot up in bed. But it wasn’t Skyla’s bed. She was in a hotel room. Covered in sweat, she tried to put the pieces together, checking the time on her phone. _W-Was that just a dream?._

Seeing it was only a little past seven o’clock, Elesa realized she must’ve passed out. She looked around the room. On the table she found a bottle of Baileys. Next to it, the little radio provided by the hotel was sat, tuned into a station that was playing the same song she had heard while Skyla went down on her.

Between her being drunk on the same booze, and the song as stimulus, she understood why she had been brought back to that night. _I haven’t thought of Skyla in months._ Rubbing her face, Elesa forced herself to get out of bed.

As she walked to the bathroom, her leggings stuck to her. Smelling her hand, she realized she’d been masturbating as she slept. She looked into the mirror and scoffed at how disheveled she appeared. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was plastered, and her half-drunk state made her look ten years older.

So Elesa turned the water on, getting out of her sweaty clothing, and hopped into the shower. She debated finishing off her orgasm, but upon remembering Skyla, she wasn’t any longer in the mood. _The last time I talked to her was…_

She only stayed in the shower long enough to clean herself and wash her hair. When she got out, she quickly went to check her phone with only a towel around her waist. Opening her texts, she was looking for something particular.

Elesa needed to search Skyla’s name to even find the message history. When she did, memories came flooding back. The app held the last few arguments they had before they eventually stopped speaking.

Complaints about her behavior, demands to know her whereabouts, and pleas for her to be more communicative made up most of the texts from Skyla. Occasionally messages were sprinkled in there, telling Elesa that she loved her, and that she just wanted things to return to normal.

She rubbed her neck impulsively. Though it hadn’t hit her at the time, she had tortured Skyla throughout the breakup. Of course, Elesa didn’t have much regard for her partner at the time, as her attention was entirely diverted to Cynthia. As she recalled, it was Cynthia who demanded she get rid of Skyla to begin with.

Part of her wanted to text Skyla again. It had been months, but something about the dream, the return of the memories, it made her want to reach out again. Just to know how she was doing, and to apologize.

Her intentions evaporated when her phone buzzed. The contact name indicated Cynthia had messaged her, finally giving her a date to meet so they could discuss what had happened to Charlotte. Elesa’s brain flooded with endorphins as she read the pet name included in the message.

\--

Despite Viola living close to the gym, the drive was long, almost excruciating. _Maybe Diantha was right. I do feel sick._ She parked, not really caring the vehicle was ajar in her driveway.

As she went to the door, she fumbled with the keys, but managed to open it. Though she didn’t know why, she felt better as she stepped inside, away from her car.

When the door shut behind her, Spiritomb took its cue. Making use of a new _Psychic-type_ move it had learned, the Pokémon focused, and with a flash of light, it materialized somewhere else.

It was now in Viola’s basement, sat inconspicuously behind a few storage boxes. She felt the tension return suddenly as Spiritomb became physically closer, and it was stronger than ever, almost nauseating.

Viola downed a glass of water in case she was dehydrated, before deciding to lay down. Her bed offered no comfort, though. As she got under her covers, she was unaware that Spiritomb was learning her psyche, attempting to find a way to poke through into her subconscious.

And like it had with many women before, it eventually found a suitable vulnerability. Viola seemed to relax as the fatigue she felt wore off, although it was immediately replaced with something stranger.

Suddenly she was back at the Santalune gym. Only it was empty. The lights were low. She was walking from hall to hall, and all the photographs on the wall had the same strange cleft keystone on them, instead of her _Bug-type_ Pokémon.

Then, she was stopped. Someone strong had grabbed her by the throat, picking her up and pinning her in the wall. Raising her eyes, Viola revealed the assailant to be none other than champion Cynthia. As soon as she saw her, the Sinnohian woman leaned in, forcing a kiss.

She shot up. It wasn’t a daydream she just had. It was so vivid. As if she was experiencing it. _What the hell was that?_ Viola didn’t feel sick like before, but her head throbbed. She tried to make sense of it.

_Cynthia? I don’t even like girls. And what the hell was that thing on the wall?_ Deciding she needed to eat something, Viola got out of bed. Trying to stand, though, she became disoriented as the room spun. She quickly fell back into her mattress.

Only able to breath a second, Viola was violently snapped back into the scene from before. She was still pinned, helpless, as Cynthia forced herself on her, kissing the girl and biting her lip. She plead for her to stop, but was ignored as the dominant snaked her hand into Viola’s pants.

It was harder this time, but she was able to force herself back up. Viola’s vision returned slowly, and she needed to blink a few times before she could see properly. _W-what the fuck? Am I going crazy?_

Viola tried to get up one last time, and the impromptu vertigo took hold once more, causing her to collapse. Still, the woman remained persistent, intent on reaching her phone to call someone to help her. She only made it a few feet before her mind was once again invaded.

Cynthia continued to grope Viola against her will. Even though she was in shape, in this nightmare she was utterly helpless to defend herself as Cynthia grabbed what she pleased. The champion penetrated Viola with a finger, and she moaned, it seeming like her senses were heightened so she would feel more of it.

Spiritomb’s ghastly face manifested itself around the stone, and it smiled. It seemed this human was quite the fighter, but even still, she was just as easy to break as the others. Adjusting itself, the forbidden Pokémon enjoyed the fun as it continued projecting its nightmare onto Viola.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker receives new information.  
> Cynthia visits Viola.
> 
> Features erotic themes.
> 
> Updates will be less consistent during midterm weeks. Apologies in advance.

Entering the hotel lobby, the Looker approached the front desk, preparing to execute the same routine he’d been following the last few days. “Good evening.” The staff member he was already familiar with seemed to be waiting for him.

“Good evening, monsieur. We have been holding a package for you. It arrived this afternoon.” The young man bent down below the desk, reaching under it. He produced a bland cardboard box, a little smaller than the Looker had been expecting.

“Ah, perfect. Thank you.” Carrying it in one arm, the investigator left, hopping into the elevator on the opposite wall of the floor. A young blonde woman stepped in after him, and his heart skipped, before he realized it wasn’t who he thought.

It had been a few days since he had heard from Elesa. He knew it was possible she had left the region already, or was otherwise occupied, but even so he thought he’d receive some update, even if it was via text.

 _Such is the life of a personality._ He thought about knocking on the door to the room she had been staying in, but decided against it, instead planning to wait for her to reach out. Continuing the relationship after a few dates was traditionally the female’s prerogative, and the Looker was a traditional man.

After entering the room, he sat the package down on a table, and grabbed a nearby boxcutter. The multiple layers of packing tape took a good amount of work to get through. When it was opened sufficiently, the detective grabbed a seat, not exactly sure what to expect.

It was a longshot, he knew, but upon reading the strange poem inside the Sinnohian folklore book, he requested one of the officers from the department he was in contact with to visit the site on Route 209.

And the result had paid off. The box was filled with photographs of the “hallowed tower” he had seen in the book from the library. These ones were much higher resolution, and showed off the ancient construction of the thing.

It was built like a well, but didn’t dip below the surface of the soil it was built on. The stones it was mottled from were a variety of colors and types. He grew more interested as he found what appeared to be a scan of an old document.

The Looker’s pupils dilated as he read it. The exact same eight lines from the poem in the book, all scribbled onto an aged paper. Below it was a note, indicating the officer had found and scanned it after consulting someone at Hearthome City.

And, as the report told, that individual was none other than a priest of the city church, an elderly man who had had the job for over thirty years. The next document in the box was a transcript of the officer’s interview, as well as a USB storage device with the recording.

The Looker listened to it quickly. The officer asked a few general questions, ensuring the clergy member was comfortable, and the man seemed more than willing. It was then the officer showed off photos he had taken of the stone tower.

Mentioning that the construction indicated some sort of religious symbolism, he asked the priest about if he knew anything about it, and rather solemnly, he said he did. The Looker’s eyes narrowed.

The priest went on to explain that the tower was created many years prior, by settlers of what would become Solaceon Town. As it stood, they built the structure specifically to secure an unholy object.

As he recalled, the object was a keystone, that an evil Pokémon was bound to. Using the hallowed tower, the villagers were able to contain the Pokémon, and the keystone, freeing themselves of its malice.

He went on to explain that the only way to free the Pokémon from the tower would’ve been a “sacrifice beyond what any sane person would be willing to make”, and it could only be achieved by the corrupted and unfiltered of individuals.

This is why the priest seemed most disturbed. He told the officer that just a few years ago, an anonymous person had somehow broken the seal, removing the stone and the Pokémon within. The interview ended promptly after, with the man’s last few lines proclaiming how the stone had sat in the tower for generations.

It was clear that the stone the tower had once housed was the odd keystone, and the Pokémon, Spiritomb. Still, the evidence left the Looker with another question. _What sort of sacrifices did Cynthia make to acquire that Pokémon?_

\--

Viola awoke to find herself in a cold sweat with a throbbing headache. Leaning over, she saw her alarm clock telling her it was three in the morning. She rubbed her temples, getting out of bed, and became disgusted as the sheets stuck to her sweaty skin.

 _Wait… wasn’t something wrong with me?_ She stood there, confused, trying but failing to remember the previous day. Viola knew there was _some_ sort of problem, but she had no memory whatsoever of the vivid nightmare Spiritomb had forced her to endure the last eight hours as she tossed and turned.

As she walked to her bathroom to grab some painkillers, she found her vision messed up. Colors seemed far too vivid, especially the warmer ones. Thinking it was just because she had awoken at an odd time, she took a few ibuprofen and got back into her bed.

She had to rotate the bedsheets so she could sleep comfortably. _What even woke me up anyway?_ Ordinarily she slept very well because she kept in excellent physical health. _Am I hungry? No… And I just drank a glass of water. What could it be?_

Continuing to ponder what it was her body wanted, Viola didn’t realize her hand was subconsciously wandering below her waist. _I exercised yesterday morning, and I finished that shoot of the Scatterbug colony in Santalune Forest…_

She kept thinking, not aware of herself beginning to masturbate. She moaned as she pushed three fingers over her clitoris as her other hand began to move up to her chest. Viola made more sounds as she groped her own breast, twisting the nipple.

 _Wait… What the fuck am I doing?_ She didn’t consider herself a prude, but she didn’t masturbate often. If ever, it was in the shower after a particularly intense day. And here she was playing with herself, getting wetter and wetter.

That wasn’t the strangest part, though. What bothered Viola was the fact that she couldn’t really control it. It was as if her fingers were moving on their own, being moved by some invisible force that wasn’t her.

Taking a breath, Viola stopped her arms, forcing them to be at her side. _Okay, I need to calm down. I’m just tired._ The instant she tried to rationalize it though, her hands returned, now aggressively pleasuring herself. She moaned louder as she slipped a finger inside her pussy, beginning to stretch out

 _W-what? No… I don’t want to…_ Her cognitive dissonance only grew as she continued to work herself. She kept telling her body to stop but it wouldn’t. It was like she was in a dream, dissociative and far away. But the sensations were very real.

No matter how hard she tried, Viola couldn’t stop as she began to fuck herself faster. She moved against her own will, sticking three fingers inside herself. She kept stretching herself as far as she would go, and she couldn’t resist despite how painful it was.

Now the other hand was focused entirely on rubbing her clit, ensuring it was enduring the maximum stimulation as she began to slide her digits in and out. _I… can’t… fucking… stop…_ Entirely helpless, Viola could only guess what was happening as she was controlled by Cynthia’s Spiritomb, the Pokémon lurking unseen.

\--

Diantha thought she had gotten up early, before she found the bed empty next to her. She headed downstairs, the house still a little dark because the sun hadn’t fully risen. Cynthia was already drinking out of a mug at the table.

“You’re up early today.” “I just wanted to make sure you woke up to fresh coffee. “How sweet of you.” Diantha gave her a kiss on the cheek before pouring herself her own cup. “I’m quite free today. We could visit another town, if you’d like. I think you need a _proper_ tour of Lumiose.”

Cynthia smiled at her. “Thank you for the offer, but I have an appointment today.” “Oh, an appointment?” “Actually, I’m meeting someone who has a mega stone that may suit my Garchomp.”

Diantha looked incredibly interested. “You’re exploring mega evolution? Wow, Cynthia! With your proficiency in battle, mega evolving would make you even more devastating.” The blonde stood up, and her partner rose with her.

Cynthia stared intensely at Diantha, before grabbing the sides of her face and taking her in a passionate kiss, the pair not at all minding the flavors of coffee on their tongues. The kiss lasted almost a minute.

When she pulled off, Diantha looked brighter with a giddy smile on her face. “What was…” “Nothing. You’re just adorable.” The brunette blushed too obviously through her fair skin as Cynthia turned to leave.

“I best be heading off. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Ordinarily, Diantha might ask _where_ exactly Cynthia was off to, or who she was meeting, but the aggressive kiss just moments prior left the young woman stunned. “O-okay… See you soon…”

Rather content with how Diantha ate up her lie, Cynthia released her Togekiss as soon as she was out of the house’s sight line. It took quite a while to get across the region to Santalune City, though the knowledge of Kalos’s geography from her previous trip made it easier.

She landed in the backyard of Viola’s home. Rich as she was, the nearest neighbor was a good quarter kilometer away. Letting herself in the back door, Cynthia was pleasantly surprised to find it already unlocked for her.

Knowing Spiritomb was still working downstairs, she tried to find the master bedroom of the home. Though she didn’t know the floorplan, the moans and noises of bed springs from down the hall made it obvious where she needed to go.

When she entered the bedroom, it wasn’t clear if Viola noticed her or not. The woman’s clothes were skintight against her body, soaked in sweat, She was panting like a dog as she masturbated herself. Her motions got faster, and faster, until just as her moans were indicating she was climaxing, she stopped, pinning her arms against the bed.

Exactly a minute later, Viola returned to masturbating, fingering her now loosened pussy and working her clitoris as fast as she could. Cynthia smiled, knowing that Spiritomb had been forcing the gym leader to edge the last several hours predating her arrival.

Cynthia took a seat in a nearby chair, watching Viola bring herself to the edge of orgasm, then unwillingly stop. Her brain was trapped, unable to properly process the reality around her as it was flooded with sexual hormones. She’d only return to normal when she was able to cum, and Spiritomb was ensuring she would never quite reach that threshold.

The taller blonde reached into the inside of her jacket, producing a discrete black bag. She placed it down on the table with a heavy thud. “I suppose it’s time we get started, hm?” Viola didn’t respond, only continuing to moan and quiver as she was forced to edge herself again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Viola continue their encounter.  
> Diantha meets someone unexpected while shopping.
> 
> Resumes immediately after last chapter. Beginning lemon and other adult themes.

It had been an hour since she had arrived at Viola’s. Cynthia was enamored with watching the girl aggressively edge herself. Few things were more satisfying than seeing a woman break for the first time, but she had to end it at some point so she could begin the girl’s training.

With a snap of her fingers, Cynthia caused Viola to pry her hands off of herself. Putting them by her sides, the gym leader seemed to regain a little coherence.

She was shaking and sweating as she laid in the bed. Viola moaned as she tried to touch herself to finish the orgasm, but Spiritomb refused to let her mind transmit the signal to her hands, causing her to remain a throbbing and horny mess.

It took her a few minutes to realize another woman was in the room. She stared, eyes wide, as Cynthia watched her calmly from the chair opposite her bed. “C-C-Champion… Cynthia…?” Despite noticing her, Viola was still struggling, trying but unable to will herself to masturbate.

Cynthia broke the silence. “Hello again, Viola.” She got up, closing the distance and sitting on the bed. Viola’s breathing got even heavier. “W-what… Are y-you doing… Here…” Ignoring her question, Cynthia instead motioned towards the woman’s lower half.

Out of her entire body, it was visibly the most tense. Viola’s thigh muscles had tightened hours before, and were throbbing to the beat of her edged and soaked pussy. Cynthia inspected her for a moment, before making eye contact.

“It seems you have a problem, darling.” She put her hand down just above Viola’s sex, teasing her with soft touches, making her whimper. “Would you like some help?” “P-Please…” Cynthia got up again, reaching back over to the small bag she had brought with her.

She took a short wand vibrator and brought it back to the bed. Pretending like she was going to stimulate Viola with it, she stopped just before making contact, and slipped it between the fingers of one of the girl’s hands. “Go on. Use it.”

Viola moaned. “I can’t… I…” She struggled again, unable to move her hands to satisfy her lust. “Of course not. You haven’t asked for permission.” Cynthia leaned in, face to face with Viola, only a few inches away.

“A-ask for p-permission?” She smiled, not bothering to hide her malice. “You _always_ have to ask your mistress for permission. You’ll learn, in good time.” Viola stared, with wide eyes.

“But… you’re not…” Cynthia shushed her. “Now, now, do you want me to let you cum, or should I leave you alone?” “N-no!” Viola was incredibly embarrassed. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t speak like this, but her sex drive was consuming her. “P-please, let me cum!”

Cynthia looked at her sternly, before she gave her a firm slap. It shocked Viola, and she was spoken to before she had a chance to recover. “Please _what?_ ” It took her a moment to catch on, the woman very inexperienced with submission. “Please, m-mistress…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Cynthia snapped her fingers, signaling to her Spiritomb to return Viola’s autonomy. “Go ahead. Cum.” With extreme relief, Viola realized she could move her arms again. She immediately started working her aching cunt with her left hand as she brought up her right to apply the vibrator.

It took her a minute to reach the threshold again, but when she came, she came violently. Jutting both legs out, the blonde shook as she squirted all over the mattress. She stopped for just a second, unsure if it was over, before the climax took hold again.

The stop-and-go process went on for minutes, until Viola had drained herself of the sexual tension. Only then did her sensations properly return, and she was able to realize just how tired her body was, as well as how absurd and uncomfortable she felt.

Doing her best to sit up, she looked at Cynthia, panting. “I couldn’t… stop… for hours! What the fuck… did you do to me…” Smiling at her, she remained indifferent to the accusation. “I didn’t do anything, darling. Your desires simply took hold.”

“M-my desires?” “Don’t be coy. I know you were fantasizing about me.” Viola breathed sharply, remembering the dips in and out of reality she had as she hallucinated Cynthia taking her. She’d been unable to shake the image of the gorgeous champion, even during her lengthy edging session.

“You should be glad. I’ve decided to take you on as a pet, so long as you remain obedient.” The gym leader, despite not having much strength, grew angry. “A pet? How f-fucking dare you?!” She stood up, her tired legs almost unable to support her as she moved as if to strike Cynthia.

The taller woman only watched, amused. She caught Viola’s blow easily. “Yes, a _pet._ Don’t be nervous. You’ll do just fine.” Cynthia used her other hand to push Viola by her chest, shoving her back onto the bed.

“I don’t know what the fuck this is... You’re fucking crazy…” She reached over to her bedside table, grabbing her phone, her hands shaking. Cynthia laughed, watching her struggle in futility.

Just as Viola opened the phone app, Cynthia distracted her with another snap. Hearing the sound buffered her for a moment, making her forget what she was doing. In reality, it was Spiritomb instilling its control once more that caused her momentary blankness.

Seeing the number pad, Viola remembered, beginning to type the emergency number, before Cynthia interrupted her. “Edge.” As soon as the word was enunciated, she dropped the device. It fell to the mattress as Viola reached down, beginning to rub her incredibly sore opening.

“W-what the fuck…” She could still speak, watching her hands move as they were unwittingly controlled by Spiritomb’s puppeteering. “How do you expect to resist me, when you already obey _every command_?”

Viola looked at Cynthia, her mouth open with shock and surprise as she masturbated against her will. “Now, edge _faster_.” Hearing the order, her hand picked up. “Good girl.” Cynthia walked back to her chair, sitting in it as she watched Viola intently. 

\--

The air was cold and crisp, but the sun still shown brightly. The uncommon chilly day in Kalos was Diantha’s favorite, because it let her accentuate her fashion taste in all sorts of layers.

And that was just what she was doing, as she strutted down the sidewalk from her town car in a stylish black dress and matching skirt, long enough to keep her warm but short enough to show off her excellent legs accentuated in stockings.

She turned heads as she entered the boutique. It was one of the many hidden gems of Lumoise, or at least it used to be, before the champion’s frequent visits publicized the tiny clothing store.

While her closet was packed with enough outfits to last her a lifetime, she lacked a certain type of clothing in her wardrobe. She wanted something _sexy._ Not like a dress, or any other feminine garment, though. Diantha was looking for the “fuck me” kind of sexy.

For whatever reason, she was in a good mood, and wanted to surprise Cynthia when the Sinnohian came home. Diantha was pleased to find the store relatively empty, even more so when she saw the clerk to be the owner, an older woman she was already familiar with.

Greeting her, she listened attentively as Diantha described what she was looking for, and ushered her to a small corner of the store. Unlike a usual department store, the lingerie wasn’t highlighted anywhere, and was displayed very modestly. It was no wonder she couldn’t find it on her first pass.

It took a few minutes to find a set she liked. Eventually she settled on a white pair of panties and bra, not quite sheer but frilly enough to make her intensions obvious. She also picked out a matching garter that would suit the stockings she had on then.

Walking to the counter, she was a little frustrated to find another person beat her to it. It was a slim blonde woman, and though Diantha didn’t like eavesdropping, she wasn’t exactly quiet.

“So you don’t have this in a black?” “Sorry, madame, we do not.” “How about a really dark blue? Or even a white? A white would be great.” The store owner adjusted her glasses. “I’m afraid what you see on the shelf is all we have. This is not a department store.”

Diantha held back her laughter. It was clear the woman was foreign to the region, likely familiar with larger chain clothing stores versus the small boutiques one tends to find lining the streets of Kalos. The woman tapped her fingers on the checkout table. “Ugh, alright, I guess.”

“So you would like to purchase it in purple, then?” She let out an exasperated sigh, again eliciting Diantha’s attention. _What a diva._ “Fine, it’ll have to do.” After it was bagged, she paid, stepping to the side as she stuffed the item into her bag.

In proper etiquette, Diantha greeted the store owner, presenting her items and making idle conversation. As her own purchase was being bagged up, the woman who was just ahead of her turned to face her. “No way…”

Diantha turned herself, and the two met eyes. “Hm?” “You’re… champion Diantha!?” She smiled for a moment, before realizing she seemed to recognize the woman. “I’m sorry, do we know each other?”

“N-not personally. I’m Elesa. Gym leader of Nimbasa City. In Unova.” As she spoke, Elesa seemed nervous. Diantha even thought she spotted a bead of sweat dripping down her face. “ _Bien sûr_ , Elesa! I should have recognized you sooner.”

“I didn’t mean to bother you, sorry. I just didn’t expect to see you here.” Elesa began to move backwards toward the door. “Well, I’ll be leaving then…” Diantha quickly tapped her card, and the cashier handed her the bag. “Nonsense!”

Stopped by Diantha’s expression, Elesa stood there, trying to hide how freaked out she was. “It can’t be any less than fate that we bump into each other. You must join me for lunch! I will not take no for an answer.”

Diantha’s excellent mood was exemplified in her friendliness towards the fellow model and competitive icon. Elesa, of course, was feeling a mix between annoyance and terror. _If Cynthia found out I was even talking to her, she’d kill me…_

“Come on, then!” Diantha extended her arm, and Elesa was unsure what to do, so the brunette had to indicate. Reluctantly, the two joined together in typical Kalosian fashion, and Diantha took her out of the store.

Cece was surprised to find herself opening the side door for both champion Diantha and leader Elesa, but hid it well in her professionalism. When they were all inside, Diantha’s indication made it clear the back panel was to go up.

The car pulled away with the two ladies in the back separated from the driver. “Tell me, Elesa, what is a gym leader of Unova doing in Kalos?” “Just, erm, vacationing. I needed a break after the season ended.” “Ah. Why come here as opposed to Alola or Hoenn?”

“I, ugh…” Elesa felt trapped. She needed to find a way out as soon as possible, but quietly enough so that Diantha didn’t feel anything was off, lest she report it to Cynthia. “I just like the atmosphere. I had a shoot here a few months ago and the stay was comfortable.”

“That was _Electric Elegance,_ wasn’t it?” “Mhm.” “That was an amazing magazine cover. I envy your body. Such a figure gives you incredible options in shoots.” Elesa’s breathing began to pick up. _My figure? Really?_

“Have you been to Café Soleil?” “I can’t say I have.” “It’s a lovely hole in the wall. We should go there for…” Diantha was cut off by her phone ringing. Pulling it out of her bag, she smiled as she read the contact name.

“Hello!”

“Hey, Diane. I was just checking in. It seems I’m going to be a little later than expected. I’m sorry to waste a day when you’re free. Hopefully I’ll be finished up in a few hours.”

“Oh, no problem at all! Take your time, Cynthia.”

“Are you staying entertained?”

“I went shopping today. And you’ll never guess who I bumped into!”

“Oh?”

Elesa was sweating. Her anxiety had peaked ever since Diantha had picked up the phone. It was clear to her that the brunette was going to drop her name to Cynthia any minute, and the fear of what her punishment might be took over her nervous system.

She began hyperventilating, causing Diantha to pause the conversation momentarily. “Elesa? Are you okay?” She had spoken loud enough for the phone to pick it up, and knew Cynthia had heard her name.

Her ears rung as the rest of her senses began to tune in and out. Never before had she had such a panic attack, and it was so debilitating she couldn’t at all respond to Diantha.

Tightening herself into a ball, Elesa continued to breath restrictively. All sounds and sights around her blurred as her head got light. Diantha continued to prod her but all she got was a lack of response.

Between her stress and her lowered oxygen levels, Elesa soon fainted, with the last things she remembered being Diantha stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. _She really is sweet, isn’t she?_ Her final thought rung out as everything faded to black.

\--

She didn’t know where she was. It was chilly, and light clouds covered up the sun. She blinked a few times, realizing she was lying down, and stood up.

Elesa was in a grassy field, with no visible structures or geographical markings. The wind began to blow faster, and she could hear a distant clap of thunder. That’s when she knew she wasn’t alone.

As if she could feel the presence of someone else, Elesa spun around, only to be greeted by Skyla. She was wearing the same battle uniform she had been seen in so many times in before.

“Skyla? Where are we?” The redhead didn’t respond, and instead turned away from Elesa, facing out towards the sky. Prefixing another clap of thunder was a lightning bolt that struck down onto the ground a kilometer or two away.

She prompted the woman again. “It’s too cold, and it’s going to storm. Let’s get out of here.” Again, Skyla seemed indifferent. She sat down on the grass as rain picked up.

The only indication she made was patting the ground next to her. Elesa knew Skyla wanted her to sit down, though she didn’t know why. She complied anyway. “What is it?” Continuing to ignore her, she sighed.

“It’s not too late, you know.” She laid down onto the already wet field as she spoke. “W-what? What do you mean?” “It is for you. But it’s not, for her.” Elesa straddled her, forcing Skyla to meet her eyes.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The other woman smiled, portraying childish happiness in contrast with the tone of her words. “She’s innocent. She doesn’t deserve what’s going to happen to her. You and I both know that.”

“Y-you mean, Diantha?” Skyla didn’t nod, but the lack of opposition made it clear Elesa was correct. “She reminds me of you, when I first met you. A little more mature, and a little less poised. But fundamentally the same.”

“I don’t understand what you mean, Skyla.” Elesa lied to herself, not wanting to even conceptualize betraying Cynthia. Skyla sat up then, and their faces became parallel at an awkward angel. “Save her, Elesa. Don’t let the cycle repeat.”

Elesa fell backwards. “I-I can’t… You know that…” The other woman rushed towards her, grabbing her by sides of her head. “ _All_ I know is that your heart, deep down, is _good._ Don’t let Diantha be consumed by what corrupted you.”

Skyla’s eyes were burned into her vision as she sat up with a jolt, nearly pulling out the IV in her arm. Elesa took a minute to realize what had happened, and where she was. “Oh, you’re finally awake!”

The nearby nurse approached her, asking if she needed something. Elesa said no, and let the girl explain that she was incredibly dehydrated, which was why they had her on intravenous. “Your friends are waiting outside; when you’re up to it, I’ll bring them in.”

Despite how sweet she was, the courtesy did nothing to soften Elesa’s anxiety. “Now is fine.” The nurse left, and as expected, she returned with champions Diantha and Cynthia, before leaving once more.

The brunette was the first to speak. “Oh, Elesa! I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to rush you into lunch. It must’ve been so overwhelming!” The woman was genuine, and as she touched Elesa’s hand, she had a flash of her dream, and Skyla.

“It’s not your fault… Like the nurse said, I was dehydrated.” Diantha nodded at her. “Right, but the pressure from my invitation to lunch certainly didn’t help things. How are you feeling?”

Cynthia was staring daggers at her, as if she was going to snap her neck the moment Diantha left the room. “I’m okay now. Just a little weak.” “Right, of course. Again, I’m so sorry. Please,” Diantha placed a small scrap of paper on the table next to her, “call me if there’s anything I can do for you. I’ll leave you to rest.”

She paced backwards as if to leave, before turning back. Cynthia waved her off, indicating she’d be a minute. The champion sat down on the open space of Elesa’s bed as Diantha left the room.

They stared at each other for a minute, silently. “Cynthia, I’m…” “You crossed the line. How _dare_ you interact with her? Let alone _accept an invitation to lunch!?”_ She raised her hand as if to hit her, before violently grabbing the paper with Diantha’s phone number, crumpling it in her palm.

“And above all, you have the audacity to worry her by having one of your episodes. You are _despicable._ I would kill you, were I not in such a good mood. Plus, she seems _worried_ about you.” Cynthia looked away, as semblances of tears formed in Elesa’s eyes. “P-please, Cynthia… I didn’t want…”

“We’re done. You are no longer associated with me, _Elesa_. I’ve just acquired a new toy, who will serve your role nicely, with far less fuckups.” “Wait, please…” “No. No more. If I ever hear another word from you,” Cynthia stood up, “it will be your last. Never contact me again.”

She left, not even bothering to look back at the now broken Elesa as she sobbed. Without Cynthia, where was she? She felt aimless, purposeless. Her career was already vapid of any enjoyment. _What do I do now? What_ can _I do now?_


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesa reaches out to an old friend.  
> The Looker decides to try unconventional methods.
> 
> Features drug use.

Having landed the plane a few minutes prior, Skyla got out, smiling at the two crewmembers she was already familiar with as they took over the postflight routine. She remarked how lucky she was with the timing as the rain had just started picking up, making the evening sky even darker.

Bundling her jacket, she walked down parallel to the runway, before finally exiting the airfield and walking out into the parking lot. Skyla was excited to have finished her work week, but her mood was offput when she got in view of her car. _Wait, what’s that?_ Under the glow of the streetlight, she could see a figure slumped next to the vehicle.

It was large enough to be a Pokémon, or even a person. Whatever it was, it looked like it was asleep, blocking Skyla’s driver door. Suitable to the weather, the redhead drew out a Pokéball, releasing her Swanna.

Feeling more secure with her partner by her side, she approached the figure, until she could see it in detail. As it became clear it was a person, she called out to them, trying to understand what they were doing. “Hey! Are you alright?”

The person didn’t respond. Following her indication, Swanna stayed right next to her as she neared. “Hey!” The person still didn’t move, so Skyla drew out her keychain. She knew as she unlocked it with the remote, the cars headlights would power on.

They beamed, and it gave her enough surrounding light to make out the slim figure of a woman. She held her breath, recognizing it almost immediately. The beep of the car horn that played when Skyla activated the lights caused the person who was slumped over to stir.

She stood up slowly, pressing most of her weight into the vehicle for support. “S-Skyla?” Leaning on the car, she faced Skyla, though her posture was still contorted unnaturally. “Oh my god, Elesa?! What are you doing here?” Approaching her, Skyla recalled her Pokémon.

Seeing Elesa’s face made her feel uneasy, not just because she was an ex from a rough breakup. The blonde seemed almost sick. Her eyes were glazed over, and her body shook. She looked incredibly dehydrated.

“I knew you’d be here… Your car was still here, so I knew you had to be…” Elesa took a step towards her, before fumbling and falling over, with an ungraceful thud onto the wet pavement. “Elesa, oh my god! What happened to you?”

Finally closing the distance, Skyla bent down, grabbing Elesa by her shoulders. She was blinking slowly, as if fading in and out of consciousness. Her pupils were asymmetrically dilated. Elesa reached for Skyla’s cheek with barely any dexterity.

“I knew it… I knew I’d find you!” She was wasted on something far harder than booze. _What the hell did she do?_ Not having another option, Skyla pulled her into her car. “I’m gonna,” she breathed as she heaved her up onto the back seat, “take you to the hospital.”

Getting into the driver’s side, she tried to start the car, but nothing happened. She tried again, and still, the engine didn’t turn over. The ignition didn’t seem to pass anything to the rest of the vehicle. “For fuck’s sake, now? Really?”

She heard Elesa sit up in the back. “I fucked your car…” The woman laughed a little, but Skyla was not at all amused. “What? How!?” “With my Rotom…” The redhead looked at the steering wheel for a minute, before she struck it out of anger.

“ELESA! WHAT THE FUCK!” She continued to bash the car dashboard. “I haven’t heard from you in months, and you show up at my fucking work? Blasted out of your mind? AND you fuck over my car! What the hell is WRONG with you!?”

“I’m sorry… I needed to talk to you… And I don’t want to go to the hospital again…” “Again?!” “Last week I-” Skyla waved her hand. “Forget it. I don’t want to fucking hear it.” She put her face in her hands, trying to calm herself.

“I can’t believe you, Elesa. I’ve… I was just feeling good about dating again, you know. Then you show up out of fucking nowhere.” Sighing heavily, it became to clear even to Elesa how upset she was. “What did you do? Mushrooms?”

Elesa laughed again. “Mhm, like ten hours ago… Then,” she held up a little bag with two purple pills, “molly!” Skyla immediately reached over, snapping the bag from her hand. “For fucks sake… I thought you quit this hard shit!?”

“Skyla, it’s okay…” “OKAY? LOOK AT YOU, YOU’RE FUCKING…” As she found herself pointing at Elesa, she realized there was no reason to continue. _She’s high right now. It’s just like before. Yelling at her won’t fix anything._

She cursed herself for thinking the situation was “just like before,” but carried on. “Okay, listen. If you won’t let me take you to a hospital, we need to go somewhere. We need to get you hydrated.” Elesa smiled then. “Yay! I knew you’d take care of me…”

As if summoned, Rotom popped out of the car dashboard, almost giving Skyla a heart attack. “Let me guess, my car works now?” She turned the key, and the engine hummed. “No surprise there.”

All throughout the drive, Skyla found herself in cognitive dissonance. _I should just take her to a police station or something. How would she know?_ She watched Elesa shut her eyes in the rearview mirror. If she wasn’t looking, it would be easy to take her somewhere else.

But Skyla still drove to her home, following the same route she always did. A subconscious part of her seemed to demand that she personally took care of Elesa. She did her best to keep her conscious during the drive.

“Hey. Stay awake. I’m not hauling you up the stairs, okay?” Elesa could only nod, fully suffering the affects of an MDMA comedown on her frail and dehydrated figure. It didn’t take long for them to arrive, and Skyla walked over to Elesa’s side to let her out.

“Come on, let’s go.” “Mmm… Okay…” Despite agreeing, Elesa made no effort to move. _For fuck’s sake._ With medium exertion, Skyla picked her up, carrying her back with one arm and her legs in the other.

Bringing her up the stairs, she felt a sense of nostalgia. This wasn’t Elesa’s first time getting a little too high. Skyla had been there to take care of her a handful of times throughout their relationship. Admittedly, she didn’t think it would happen again.

She sat her down on the couch, snapping to keep Elesa awake. Then she ran and grabbed a glass of water. “Come on, drink.” Elesa reluctantly opened her mouth, and Skyla aggressively poured it in, encouraging her to swallow rapidly.

Satisfied one would be enough to keep her alive, Skyla took the spot next to her. “Are you cold?” Elesa nodded, and so she was given a blanket. She didn’t respond to it, so Skyla took initiative and wrapped it around her.

“Mmm… I knew it…” Elesa had a big smile on her face. “Knew what? That I wouldn’t leave you in the airfield parking lot?” She sat up, opening her eyes as wide as she could. “No… I knew you still loved me…”

Slowly, she leaned over, giving Skyla a little kiss on the cheek, before she returned to lying on the couch. The Mistralton gym leader wanted to deny it, or at least respond in some cheeky way, but she couldn’t. She just blushed, feeling a warmth she hadn’t ever since they had broken up.

“Elesa… Get some rest. Just… We’ll talk about this tomorrow. And I’m keeping _these._ No more for you.” The blonde said nothing more, shutting her eyes as Skyla headed upstairs with Elesa’s capsules in hand. _Arceus, she’s fucked up. Why would she come back after so long? And how many of these things did she take?_

\--

He felt like he had been digging for weeks. Piles upon piles of books, poems, even artworks, were sifted through, and still he had nothing concrete. Just running theories and crafted suppositions.

The Looker could only reasonably establish one thing: Spiritomb was no ordinary Pokémon. Based on all the literature he’d deciphered, it was, in essence, a demon, known for tormenting various groups of peoples and Pokémon throughout hundreds of years of recorded history.

Yet the question remained. _How_ did Cynthia acquire it? Every source he found pointed towards the need of a “sacrifice,” though to what end he didn’t know. It seemed that Spiritomb was bound to the odd keystone, within the hallowed tower, and Cynthia freed it, thus becoming its trainer.

What every source commonly shared was the mention of the forbidden nature of the sacrifice. They were all unspecific, though. The detective was left guessing what it could be exactly, though he leaned towards aspects of murder knowing Cynthia’s history.

Even so, he knew one thing. The Pokémon was weaponized, more so than any other naturally occurring monster. It’s abilities, combined with its inherently evil nature, made it the perfect tool for a killer to abuse. He shuddered as he thought of the crimes Cynthia had been committing during her stay in Kalos.

 _There has to be something to it… Some sort of weakness. Some inherent vulnerability. How else would these outdated humans have been able to subdue it?_ He finished reading the last paragraph of the folklore title, before it left him on an unfinished and ambiguous note.

He took a step back then. Looking around, the Looker soaked in everything. His room was a mess, with all sorts of excerpts from material strewn about. A pinboard of photographs and ripped pages covered most of the window, with inconsistent red lines drawn out of string to connect various aspects about the Pokémon’s lore.

As he looked upon it, he drew no special conclusion. Nothing was clear. Nothing he didn’t already know. The only thing he gained was the knowledge that this process simply wasn’t working. _It would indeed seem I need more help._

Sitting back down, he grabbed a newspaper that was now a few weeks old. Eyeing the back page, he tried to find the classified ad he had saw before, smiling because he never anticipated actually going for it.

\--

Bright light, combined with a rhythmic snapping drew Elesa out of her sleep. She blinked, groaning as she stretched her arms. As soon as she opened her eyes, she found a tall glass of water pushing against her lips.

“Drink up.” She had almost forgotten where she was, but the gorgeous trainer forcing her to hydrate made it clear quick enough. She obeyed, taking a sip. Unsatisfied, Skyla pushed for more, finally putting the glass down when Elesa had cleared half the contents.

Elesa was quiet, and waited for the other woman to speak. It was obvious she was in Skyla’s debt, as she could’ve easily called the police given how high she was. So she looked on, patiently.

“What happened?” Her question was simple, and to the point, which made it all the harder for Elesa to answer. “I fucked up.” “I _know_.” “I shouldn’t have burdened you. I’m really sorry. It wasn’t right of me.”

Skyla nodded. “Mhm. But we’re past that. I took care of you. Just like always.” Elesa looked down, both embarrassed and ashamed. “Now tell me what happened, Elesa.”

“I-I can’t tell you.” “Why not?” “I just can’t.” Her nondisclosure caused Skyla to lean in, closer. “Did someone hurt you?” Her ex’s eyes were clouded, ripe with worry. “N-no…” “You can trust me. You know that.”

“It’s not that I can’t trust you...” “What do you mean?” “It’s fucked up, Skyla.” “Elesa, don’t play games.” Elesa began tapping her leg, a recognizable tick of her nervousness. Skyla caught on, trying to alter her tone.

“I just want to help you, Elesa. You can’t be coming back to me like this. It’s not good.” “Skyla…” “Tell me.” She scrunched her face, trying to cover it with her blonde hair instinctually.

“I feel split in half. Like there’s two of me.” “Two of you?” “There’s…” Elesa could barely manage it. It was like she was a kitchen tap, and the pressure of a waterfall was being forced through her. “Elesa, say it. Come on.”

“On one side, there’s the _you_ me. The one that…” “The one I know?” “Yes.” Skyla tried to comfort her, touching her shoulder. “And on the other, there’s something else.” “What is it?”

She shook her head, as she tapped her leg faster. “I don’t know… I can’t tell. It’s not always there. It just takes over. Sometimes for days, or weeks. I wake up one day, and I don’t even know what had happened the night before.”

“Elesa…” “And that’s not all. I think I do _bad_ things. I just feel so wrong when I come to again. I can’t even remember what it is I do! I’m just…” Skyla leaned closer, now hugging the girl. As she did, Elesa began to cry.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Skyla did her best to calm her down as she sobbed. “I’m so scared, Skyla. I just don’t know what to do… I didn’t know who else to go to… I’m so sorry…” “It’s not your fault, sweety. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out together, alright?” They embraced tighter as the sobbing continued for almost ten minutes.

As she came down, Elesa took her phone from the table. “Who is C?” Skyla looked confused. “C?” Elesa unlocked her device, opening her texts. It revealed a long history of cryptic, single word messages ranging back a little under a year, all to a contact named C. “I don’t even remember sending any of these, Skyla. Who the fuck is C?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Looker gets help from an interesting character.  
> Elesa and Skyla travel to Kalos.
> 
> Features references to drug usage.

It took him a while to find the building. He had the right address and all, but the shop didn’t stand out. It was sat in the middle of two other locations, a barbershop and a vacant office, yet it still managed to have a lower profile than both of them.

Its appearance struck him as off. You’d expect someone who was trying to make a profit to have more advertising, yet based on how their front area was set up, any passerby would’ve thought it wasn’t a shop at all.

Even so, the Looker entered. He was greeted by an empty lobby, though it had more flavor than the building’s exterior. Colorful carpets lined the floor, and the walls were decorated in thematic artworks, depicting spiritually interpretative diagrams of humans and Pokémon alike.

Indeed, it had been some time since the detective had seen a chakra. Being a scientific man, he bit his lip as he tried to resist the urge to immediately write the place off as a waste of time.

Despite no bell ringing when he had walked in the door, a woman soon came out from the back, pushing through a doorway masked in beads. She was mature, her age only given away by her wrinkles, as there was no hair to be seen.

She was dressed like the stereotypical expectation for such a profession. A headscarf of pattern tie-dye was wrapped around her face, and the colors continued onto the flowy dress she wore. “Hello, Elliott.”

He stared, trying not to portray his nervousness. “You know my name?” She seemed indifferent, not at all intimidated by the Looker’s stark portrayal of masculinity. “I make it a point to know the names of all my patrons.”

Only then did he notice the _Psychic-type_ Pokémon lining the wall. A Solrock sat opposite the doorway. He had thought it a decoration piece, until he noticed the eyes blink.

Intuitively, he turned around, guessing another Pokémon to be against the other wall. And he was right. A Lunatone hovered just above the door, parallel to the other celestial monster. _How many other Pokémon are in here?_

“Please, follow me.” The woman returned through the entrance she had came, and he obeyed her instruction. When he got through the beads, the Looker noticed how the interior room seemed even less professional than the lobby.

It was decorated like a home rather than a place of business. But he had no reference for this type of job, anyway. On the other side of a room, in an alcove all on its own, was a Malamar. Though it loomed, it seemed unaware of his presence.

“Don’t mind Inimical. She’s quite friendly.” The woman beckoned to the large Pokémon. The detective imagined it was a routine phrase, as its overbearing form could offput many visitors.

“Have a seat.” She sat down in a large armchair, and the Looker took a similar one. The room was rather dim because of the curtains masking the windows, but as soon as he lowered himself into the seat, a purple flame enveloped the wick on the table.

Looking at it for a moment, he guessed it was another parlor trick. “So, why have you come today?” He raised his gaze from the candle to face her. “Your accent isn’t Kalosian.” “No, it isn’t. I took residence here almost twenty ago, after migrating from Sinnoh.”

“Sinnoh?” She nodded. “Just like you. But I traveled to satisfy boredom. And you have come here out of necessity, haven’t you?” “How is it you know so much about me?” Smiling, the woman only pointed to the Malamar. The Pokémon’s arms continued to wave.

“She tells me all I need to know.” “Telepathically?” “That’s hardly relevant. Now, why don’t you begin. You seem like a busy man.” Gathering his thoughts for a moment, the Looker decided where to start.

“Do you know of a Pokémon called Spiritomb?” She shut her eyes, as if trying to indicate she was thinking. “I believe so. The _forbidden Pokémon,_ correct?” “That’s it. Tell me, have you ever met one?”

“It. Not one.” “What?” The woman breathed deeply. “Despite what you may think, Spiritomb is a singular entity. Not a species. An entity derived of many spirts, all combined.” “How is it you know this?”

“I have met _it,_ after all. I must admit, it’s been quite some time since I’ve thought of it.” “How did you meet it?” She paused for a moment, recalling. “Have you ever been to Route 209, in Sinnoh?”

“The hallowed tower, you mean.” Her eyes seemed to grow darker. “So you’re familiar.” “I’ve been researching _it_ for quite some time.” Turning her head sideways, the woman narrowed her eyes. “And why is that?”

“I can’t say. Please, tell your story.” “Very well. I was a younger woman, training nearby the old tower. Everything seemed normal at first, but as time wore on, I thought I heard a voice calling.” The Looker leaned in. “A voice?”

“A deep, commanding voice. I followed it, my Xatu and I.” “And it led you to the tower?” “So it seemed. I was too distracted to realize that my Pokémon seemed to get sleepy as we neared it.”

“Then what?” “We reached the structure, and a face manifested itself above the stones. It was a grotesque, alien swirl of purples and greens. Nightfall seemed to wash over the sky, and the air grew colder…” “And then!?”

Theatrically, she raised her hands. “It attacked!” As she enunciated, the candlelight was blown out. The Looker jumped in his seat, before it donned on him what had just happened. The lady was smiling at him, amused.

“I take it none of that ever actually happened.” “No, it didn’t. I’ve just played on your knowledge of the Pokémon. In truth, I’ve never met one myself.” His tone grew annoyed. “Why is it you would waste my time?”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? A ghost story? Why else would you come to a psychic, were it not for fictional tales based on your own superstition?” Caught off guard, his voice returned to normal. “I-I don’t understand.”

“I can _tell_ you have no faith in my practice. Why did you come, if you believe my work to be a sham?” “Because… If I don’t find out more about it, people will get hurt.” She looked at him with more sympathy. “That is something I didn’t know.”

“You see, Spiritomb… I need to find a way to subdue it.” “You mean to say, one has been _attacking_ you? Someone you love?” “No, not quite. But I do have a burden of responsibility.” He stood up, preparing to leave. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any disrespect for your practice. It’s just not aligned with my beliefs.”

“Hold on, one moment.” She stood up as well, pacing over to him. “Spiritomb is a phantom that resides in darkness, isn’t it?” The Looker reflected, recalling that it was in fact a _Ghost/Dark-type_.

“I suppose.” “Then its weakness should be obvious.” “What do you mean?” “There are many Pokémon known to overwrite malice with positivity, and blind darkness in light.” “Ma’am, your riddles are fun, but I really don’t follow…”

“Fairies, sweetheart. A _Fairy-type_ would match well against an evil Pokémon like that. The woman returned to her seat, adjusting herself in her chair. “Fairies! I never even… Thank you. Hhow much do you want?”

“Oh, save your money. Off you go, young man.” Before he could respond again, she turned away from him, facing the window. She was petting a Skitty that the Looker hadn’t even see hop into her arms.

So he left. As he transitioned back into the lobby, he looked around. To his surprise, the previous Solrock and Lunatone weren’t there at all. In their place stood life-size stone replicas, though they lacked the texture and color of the real Pokémon. _Wait, what? How did…_

\--

“Hey, wake up. We’re landing soon.” Elesa stirred slowly as someone prodded her. “Oh, wow. That was quick.” “ _For you_. You’ve been out for seven hours, sleepyhead.” Skyla held out a yellow drink with a straw.

“Smoothie?” Elesa sat up straight, excited by the glass. “When did you make this?” “Back home. I kept it in a container.” “Is it…” “Banana and mango. Almost as yellow as your outfit.”

She took it with a smile, watching Skyla return to her copilot in the cockpit. Looking out the window revealed that they were in fact almost in Kalos, as the skyline of Lumiose became visible through the clouds.

 _Fuck, this is just like I remember._ The smoothie Skyla had made her brought back fond memories of their previous relationship. She’d been a rock for Elesa the last few days, and though there was no intimacy, she seemed delighted to facilitate her travel back to Kalos.

Elesa didn’t even know what she had been doing there to begin with. It was where she found herself when she came to the other night. In some hotel, high out of her mind, sweating into the bedsheets.

She just remembered being pinned by the need to escape; to get out of there. Since she left with such haste, her reservation at the inn was still active, and all of her belongings in the room needed to be collected.

Like Skyla said, there was also the possibility of clues to why she was there, and who the strange contact in her phone might be. Nothing was more debilitating than having to solve the puzzle, especially when it was centered around her own divergent personality.

But she was confident they’d make progress. Skyla would take care of her, and keep her _grounded_ , despite the irony in them being _Flying-type_ and _Electric-type_ gym leaders. But above the fear of the things she might’ve done in her blackout, Elesa was thinking about something else.

 _Does she still have feelings for me?_ It seemed a reasonable possibility, given how willing Skyla had been to help her. But she was a generous and sweet person. She could easily be helping Elesa just out of her own sense of goodness.

She couldn’t tell for sure. She hoped that she’d find out soon, though. The more time she spent with Skyla, the more the memories came back. Regardless of what Skyla felt, Elesa knew that she loved her. She resolved to try her best to keep it to herself, so as not to scare off the only woman that was keeping her sane.

Skyla’s own mind was also occupied. The last two days had opened up a chapter of memories she hadn’t want to read again. Elesa’s mental health seemed worse than ever, and though she was just beginning to move on, she was pulled back in by a mix of sympathy and guilt.

The breakup was rough for them both. Being as kind as she was, Skyla thought she might’ve contributed to what she interpreted as a mental snap. The gym leader had absolutely no clue of Cynthia’s involvement, nor that she was getting closer to her as the plane began to lose altitude.

Elesa had barely finished her smoothie by the time they hit the runway. “Are you alright?” Skyla approached her, extending her hand and raising Elesa to her feet. “Oh yes, that was very smooth. You’re a talented pilot.” “The customs officer will be here in a minute. Don’t freak out.”

After the procedure, the two ordered a car, and it took them to the hotel Elesa had been staying at. Skyla made her overdress so as to disguise herself, ensuring there would be no paparazzi to add to her anxiety.

The lobby was comfortably empty. They hopped into the elevator, taking it up to the floor Elesa remembered. “In we go, then.” The room itself didn’t look great. Objects were strewn about, and the bedsheets were almost entirely peeled off. Days old food sat out, attracting a few flies.

Skyla was patient as Elesa took it in. “Do you remember anything?” She shook her head. Across from them near the foot of the bed lay a suitcase. “Here’s some of your clothes.” Elesa stood still as Skyla pulled the luggage up onto the mattress, beginning to gather the belongings.

“I-I don’t know. I must’ve stayed here, but I don’t remember anything…” Skyla continued to work. “That’s okay. Don’t pressure yourself.” Just as she picked up the last top off the floor and began to fold it, Elesa groaned.

“Fuck me, my head hurts…” She clutched her forehead. As she looked at Skyla, the color intensity in her vision varied. Coming back to her, Skyla touched her shoulder. “It could’ve been the MDMA. Want a painkiller?”

Elesa nodded, and she took a bottle out of the bag she brought, filling a cup of water in the sink. “Here.” “T-thank you.” She swallowed it, hoping it would metabolize soon as her migraine got worse. “Thank you, Skyla.”

“Hm?” “For coming here with me. I couldn’t have managed alone, I don’t think.” “It’s not a problem. Since you don’t remember anything, we’ll get all your stuff and go. We can get on another plane tonight, if you’d like.”

“Sure. That would be fine. I really think I just need to get back into my work. More training, you know? To focus again.” Skyla smiled at her. “Mhm.” “And… I’d like you to join me.”

 _What did she say?_ “What was that?” Elesa stood up, walking over to the girl who was packing her clothes. “I’m really, really sorry for how our breakup went. I don’t know what was wrong with me. I treated you terribly.”

“Elesa…” “I’m not asking to get back together, I just… I don’t want to lose you when we go back to Unova. Let’s keep talking, at least?” _She’s really still into me, isn’t she?_ “Don’t worry, _blondie_. I’m not going to turn my back on you.”

Leaving it ambiguous, Skyla finally zipped up the suitcase. “Well? Anything else here that’s yours?” Elesa took a moment, before scanning the room. “I don’t think so. Unless you count the bottles.” “Then, let’s get you checked out.”

They both smiled, and headed towards the door. Skyla was still performing the same chivalrous role she had before as she carried Elesa’s luggage without even realizing. The two were stopped as they met someone outside.

He had just been coming up the hall to enter his room, but stopped moving as he spotted them. “Elesa?” She looked at him, blinking. “Sorry?” “It’s been a while. How are you?” Elesa looked at him in confusion, as did Skyla.

Her reaction caught the Looker off guard. Granted, he would have accepted her wanting to end the relationship, but Elesa pretending to forget him seemed rather childish. “Um, who are you, exactly?” His eyes narrowed as she continued what he perceived to be a façade.

About to speak, he was cut off as Elesa clutched her head once more. “Ow! Ugh…” Skyla had to hold her up to support her, drawing even more concern from the detective. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just…” She fell back into the wall as the pain in her head radiated once more. It was clear to her it wasn’t the affects of her pills then. Elesa was helpless as her vision blackened, and she tightened into a ball.

“Elesa?! Elesa!” She became unresponsive, alarming Skyla. The Looker watched them, both confused and worried himself. A second later though, she shot back up, still rubbing her temples as she regained her balance.

“W-what the fuck… Elliott?” He furrowed his brow, wondering why she had just chosen now to say his name. “S-Skyla! Wait…” Skyla was still holding onto her, incredibly concerned. “Elesa! Are you okay?” She laughed in response, now having switched back to the personality that was alluding her other self.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine.” She turned away from her. “Lovely to see you, Elliott. We should catch up soon!” With far more confidence than she had previous, Elesa walked down the hall, ushering a confused Skyla with her. The Looker watched the pair of Unovans enter the elevator in utter disbelief.

“What the hell happened?” “Oh, nothing. Like you said. Those pills made my head tense. The advil is working, though. Thank you so much, sweety.” Elesa gave her a forward kiss on the cheek, freezing Skyla in place. _Am I tripping, or is this a different person?_ “You know, maybe we shouldn’t leave Kalos so soon. It’s a lovely region. Why not get dinner here?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesa and Skyla go out to eat.  
> They run into another pair of female trainers.
> 
> Features alcohol usage and a short Elesa/Cynthia lemon.

“This place is quite a bit bigger on the inside.” Elesa didn’t filter any of her thoughts as she gawked at how far up the ceiling went. Skyla and her were in line behind a wealthy looking couple as they waited for seating.

Skyla was still wondering exactly what had happened to Elesa. She had been acting consistently ever since she showed up in Unova, but as soon as she met that man in the hallway, she had become a completely different person, much more confident and vocal, seemingly unbothered by her mental health.

_Do I ask her about it?_ The redhead debated internally. While it was strange, Elesa seemed happier than before, and Skyla worried she could trigger her anxiety again were she to confront her about her change in mood.

So she bit her lip, smiling at Elesa and returning conversation. “Sure looks that way. I’m really surprised you wanted to stay in Kalos tonight.” “How come? It’s a cute place. Since we’re here, we may as well _enjoy_ ourselves.”

A while after the people ahead of them had left, the gym leaders were addressed by a waitress. “We have a booth open currently. Is that suitable?” They both nodded, it in fact being their preference.

They turned a few heads as they were escorted across the restaurant floor, most only recognizing Elesa and wondering who the other woman was. How the blonde received the attention caught Skyla off guard, though.

She wasn’t at all bothered. If anything, she seemed to relish it. She adjusted her posture, ensuring a slow and deliberate strut that demanded even more people to stare. _She was a nervous wreck a few hours ago… what the hell happened?_

\--

As she sipped on her sparkling wine, Diantha lost focus, choking momentarily. “Are you alright?” Cynthia prodded her as she finished the last bite of her meal. “Is that…? Oh my god, it is!”

“What?” Diantha had her head turned a forty five degrees away from the table, facing the booths. “That’s Elesa, right?” Following her indication, Cynthia looked over. “Hey, don’t stare. Just look.”

She could easily confirm it _was_ Elesa in the dim light of the restaurant. Cynthia slammed her fork into the table. Even more frustrating was the fact that she was accompanied by another woman. Cynthia thought she recognized her, but wasn’t certain.

“Should we go over and say hi?” Diantha was quite fond on the Nimbasa gym leader. Really, her feelings towards her were based on guilt, as she felt she had contributed to her recent panic attack. That, and a latent attraction, made Diantha want to be friendly.

“No. Pretend you don’t see her.” Diantha looked back at Cynthia with an eyebrow raised. “I just thought since what happened, it’d be polite to…” “NO, Diantha.” Seeing her partner was upset with her tone, she tried to smooth over it.

“She’d want to be left alone after something like that.” “Hm, I guess you’re right. But I still feel a little guilty.” She put another forkful of salad into her mouth as Cynthia wore her own look of confusion. “You? Feel guilty?”

“Well, if I didn’t pressure her into having lunch with me, she would’ve been fine.” Cynthia scoffed. “Oh, no, no, darling. That woman has _plenty_ of her own problems. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You did nothing wrong. Don’t let it cross your mind again.”

“ _Ouah…”_ Diantha drank from her glass again, finishing it off. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you and her had a history together.” She watched the words resound with Cynthia, who was looking at her coldly, obviously not amused.

“Just joking! Good lord, have another drink or something.” The blonde nodded. “Sorry. You’re right.” Their conversation returned to normal. Diantha clapped her hands, obviously buzzed, as a waiter brought out their main courses.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Cynthia spotted Elesa get up out of the corner of her eye. _Tell me you’re not going for a smoke._ She stood up, getting out of her booth, before she walked further into the building, to the restroom.

_Perfect._ Cynthia stood up herself. “I’m going to run to the bathroom.” “Oh, sure.” Diantha paid no mind as she tapped the side of her glass, watching the carbon bubble up to the top. _She’s always such a ditz when she drinks…_

\--

Elesa was checking herself out from various angles in the mirror. Unsatisfied, she touched up her lipstick, ensuring it was exactly the way she wanted. She was only a little aware of her personality lapse, but she still had a goal in mind.

She knew she was in Kalos, and Skyla seemed to be following her around for whatever reason. Getting back together with her would be nice, but Elesa would settle for even a drunken hookup. Trying her best to ensure at least one outcome, she was too distracted to notice the other woman enter.

“Getting dolled up, are we?” The voice was stern, and it struck a chord as Elesa heard it. The speaker was obvious, but she turned just to make sure. “C-Cynthia! What are… What are you doing here?”

Not responding immediately, Cynthia turned towards the door they had entered. It had a convenient deadbolt that was accessible on the inside, and so she rolled it into the wall ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“I was having a lovely dinner with Diantha. Unfortunately, she seemed a little distracted.” “D-distracted?” Cynthia approached her. “Oh yes. _Very_ distracted. By _you_.” Elesa began to sweat as the other woman loomed over her. “M-me?”

“Oh yes. She feels terrible about your little breakdown. She thinks it’s her fault.” “I-I didn’t mean…” The taller woman pulled out her hair tie, letting it flow naturally. “Such a little pest you are. Just when I think I’m rid of you, Elesa, you manage to pop up again, in _her_ mind of all places.”

“C-Cynthia, I didn’t m-mean to! I’ve been trying to stay out of your way!” She laughed. “And failing, miserably. Which makes me think I might’ve made a mistake. “W-what do you mean?”

“I’ll admit, a part of me felt rather upset seeing you eat with that other woman. Especially when I don’t even know her name.” Elesa’s stress grew visibly. “Maybe it was a poor choice to cast you off. _Maybe_ you can still be fun for me.”

Elesa stopped responding. She was once again in Cynthia’s power, like she had been so many times before, waiting for her fate to be decided. “Hurry up, then. Strip. Remind me you’re worth something.”

She felt split yet again. Elesa’s self-respect was crushed as she obeyed Cynthia, beginning to remove her clothes in the restaurant washroom. But the other part, the one Cynthia had rigorously trained and conditioned, felt gratified, excited she once again had the chance to obey her mistress.

The gym leader removed every layer gradually, and when she was done, she put her heels back on. The compliment of their stark yellow to her hair did wonders to objectify her body even further. Cynthia smiled at her, and walked up.

“Mhm…” She touched without asking, fondly remembering the unrealistic curvature of Elesa’s hips. Then she groped her breast, easily cupping it in her hand. “You’re quite a model of femininity, even with these _tiny_ boobs.”

Cynthia moved her hand up from Elesa’s chest, feeling around her collarbone, before snaking it up onto her throat. She began to apply pressure as she used her other hand to tease the girl’s pussy.

Elesa’s arousal was obvious, so Cynthia tightened her hand some more. “Still like getting choked, do we?” Finalizing her grip, she easily picked the slim woman up, pushing her against the wall of the restroom.

She gasped as Cynthia held her in the air, before she began working Elesa’s clitoris without warning. The overstimulation of having the bundle of nerves rubbed before any other foreplay was borderline torturous.

Only thirty seconds later she stopped, dropping the girl back down. Somehow, in her heels, Elesa was able to retain her balance, though the position was unflattering. She panted as Cynthia laughed again.

“Unfortunately, I really don’t have time to waste tormenting you. Now, your tongue.” As Elesa realized the trigger, Cynthia unfastened the button at her waist, dropping her pants and underwear. She waved at Elesa with her fingers, and the girl obeyed with almost no hesitation.

“Fail to satisfy me, and I’ll _kill you,_ right here.” She loved threatening her submissive. Cynthia rolled her head back in utter arousal as she grabbed Elesa by the hair, guiding her head onto her vagina.

Elesa needed no assistance, as she knew Cynthia’s body well. She began licking with her tongue a centimeter or so away from the woman’s folds, aiming and succeeding to elicit more excitement.

“No teasing…” She obeyed, moving her oral inwards. The first lick was ever so delicate, only using the tip of her tongue. It picked up then. Elesa increased the surface area of her tongue faster than she would normally, intent on making Cynthia cum quickly.

It wasn’t long before she penetrated her, moving her index finger inside to stretch her walls as she continued licking Cynthia’s excitement from the folds. “Oh, yes…” She wriggled the finger back and forth, making room for a second.

When she had two in, Cynthia began giving auditory cues as to where she should press. Elesa pushed in deeper, and then raised her head, surprising Cynthia by lapping her clitoris with her tongue.

The tall woman exhaled loudly, and Elesa picked up her pace, pushing aggressively. She managed to slip in her middle finger in record time as she worked Cynthia’s clitoris with her tongue, before dipping back down every ten or so seconds to lick up the moisture on her folds.

“Keep your head… right there…” Cynthia neared her climax, and Elesa relaxed her neck, knowing what was to come. Her domme grabbed her hair tighter, violently forcing her head up as she came. Cynthia was a squirter, and loved covering her partner’s face in it as she finished.

Despite the quick session, her orgasm lasted long, to the point where her legs shook. “F-fuck…” When she had finished, she let go of Elesa, allowing her fall to the tiled floor since she wasn’t actively supporting herself.

She smiled as she added to the degradation intentionally. Cynthia pulled her bottoms back up, as Elesa struggled to collect her clothes. “Seems you still know how to be a good girl.” Unsatisfied in her silence, Cynthia grabbed her by her hair again, pulling it, eliciting an ow.

“What do you say?” “T-thank you mistress.” Cynthia smiled, throwing Elesa back onto the floor once more. “Now, get dressed. You don’t want anyone walking in on you. Oh, and come around my table when you get back to dinner. I want to meet that girlfriend of yours.”

\--

“Took you long enough!” Diantha had finished most of her fish, watching Cynthia return to her seat with intense eyes. “Sorry, this place is a labyrinth. Where were we?” “ _We’re_ getting this packed up to go, because I am TOO drunk to remain decent in public!”

_Oh, I can tell._ Diantha had said it loud enough to catch the ears of nearby tables. “I think I picked the wrong day to wear this dress.” “Every day is the right day to show off your legs, darling.” Wasted as she was, Diantha put her hands on her cheeks, blushing at the objectifying compliment.

Cynthia waved over their server, informing him they wanted a to-go box. “Well, today was certainly fun. Next time, I’ll drink at your pace.” “Diantha, you’re petite. Drinking at _my_ pace is the problem.” “ _La petite fleur.”_

Their pointless conversation was interrupted by two women approaching their table. “Oh, Elesa! How’ve you been?!” Diantha smiled warmly at them, obviously excited she’d gotten to see Elesa after all. She stood up and hugged the blonde, fueling Cynthia’s resentment.

She spoke. “Excellent, thank you. I just thought I’d say hi, to you two.” She motioned towards Cynthia and Diantha, impressing the former with how natural she remained. “Skyla, I’m sure you recognize two regional champions, hm?”

Skyla seemed ecstatic. “Oh, no way!” She shook Cynthia’s hand first. “Champion Cynthia! Of Sinnoh! And Diantha, too!” Diantha was offended because she was only an afterthought, but let it slide, as Skyla was obviously nervous.

“It’s a pleasure, er, Skyla?” “Y-yes, I’m the gym leader of Mistralton city, in Unova!” Diantha snorted. “Let me guess, Skyla. I’m _very_ intuitive with names. Your speciality is… _Ground-types?_ ” She laughed, not caring she was being made fun of since she was beyond excited to be meeting two regional champions.

“ _Close. Flying-types_ are what I’m best with.” “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Skyla. I’m afraid we’re just leaving, though.” Cynthia stood up, not before getting a good look at the girl’s impressive physicality. Diantha got up with her. “Oh, of course! I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Skyla and Elesa returned to their table then. “D-did that really just happen? You were right about staying in Kalos, Elesa! Cynthia has been my role model ever since I started training!”

Elesa coughed up her drink as she heard the sentence. She looked over, and found Cynthia staring back. Not at her, but Skyla. The Sinnohian was wearing the same cold expression she always had when she met someone that piqued her interest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both couples conclude their evenings after dinner.  
> Short chapter that immediately picks up after the last.
> 
> Contains alcohol references and an Elesa/Skyla lemon.

They didn’t have a direction in mind as they walked off their meal. Skyla was enjoying the night air, and surprisingly, being in the company of Elesa. She was unaware the other woman was focused on something else: actively trying to find a way to seduce her.

Cynthia’s actions an hour earlier had only served to frustrate Elesa more. She had been thinking of Skyla ever since she met her in Unova. Cynthia using her as a toy without even letting her climax herself intensified her lust even more, to the point where she was surprised she was still functioning.

Now she was just _horny._ Worse, she couldn’t properly read Skyla given the redhead’s mood. “I seriously can’t believe we met her. Just, eating at the same restaurant we went to?” Elesa gritted her teeth. “That’s the fourth time you’ve said that.”

“Sorry! Sorry. I just never thought I’d see champion Cynthia of all people here. How did you two meet, anyway?” “Wait, what? What do you mean?” Elesa was caught off guard. _She must’ve picked up on how Cynthia addressed me back at the restaurant._

“Well, she knew you. She didn’t know me.” “Oh, we, erm…. Trained together. A few months ago, she visited Unova, and I happened to bump into her. Skyla gleamed. “Oh, wow! Lucky you!” _Yeah, lucky me…_

“What’s our plan, anyway?” “Hm?” “We’ve been walking around since dinner, and it’s getting cold out.” “Well,” Skyla turned to face her, “we would’ve been on a plane by now, but _since_ you wanted to stay, I guess we should get some rooms somewhere.”

“I already signed out at the other place. Let’s pick something nearby.” _Yes!_ It was a painstaking few hours of biding her time, but Elesa had _finally_ convinced Skyla to get a hotel room.

It would be easy, theoretically. It wasn’t tourist season or anything, but so long as they went to a place with an electronic booking system, she could have her Rotom manipulate the database until only a single bedroom remained.

The cliché was strong, but Elesa also knew Skyla was the exact type who’d take an occurrence of banality as an indication to act. With the right words, in a situation like that, it’d be a cakewalk to seduce her again.

A few minutes past, and Skyla found an independent hotel nearby on her phone. The reviews were modest at best, but like Elesa had said, it was beginning to get _cold_. She failed to notice the other woman release her Pokémon, having it zap to their destination minutes ahead of them.

They arrived at the building, narrowly missing the start of a rainstorm. No one was at the desk immediately, so Skyla hit the bell, and a young man came out a minute later. “Hello! How can I help you?”

Elesa spoke first. Rotom hadn’t given her any indication of whether it succeeded or not, so she played it safe. “Two rooms, please.” “One moment.” The man began to tap on his keyboard, looking at the available lodging.

“Oh, it seems we only have one room left: a single bed.” Skyla sighed, and Elesa pushed her reverse psychology even further. “Well that won’t do.” She turned to the other trainer. “Want to go somewhere else?”

Skyla thought for a moment. “No, it’s okay, I suppose. It’s not like we don’t know eachother.” The man prompted them for payment information, before entering the booking into his computer. He handed Elesa the key.

Their room was on the second floor. They climbed up, and Elesa ran to the “washroom” as Skyla looked for the door. In reality, she just bent around the corner so she could recall her Rotom quietly.

She returned to Skyla, and unlocked the the room. It wasn’t nearly as lavish as Elesa’s other. The bed looked fine, a queen with generic sheets. But the windows were tiny, as was the TV. The wallpaper was a tacky seafoam and contrasted with the décor.

“This place is…” “Small.” Skyla laid down on the bed. “Really small.” “Yeah.” Elesa approached her, again playing at the opposite of what she wanted. “You can have the bed. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’ll sleep sitting.” Skyla was unsatisfied, though.

“Elesa…” She sat back up, facing her. “This has been a weird couple of days.” “I’d say so.” “I don’t think it was just coincidence everything happened just after I really got over you, either.” The redhead approached the blonde, breathing a little heavier.

“What’re you trying to say, Skyla?” “That sharing the bed wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” _Wow, she’s really going for it._ “I guess I miss you, Elesa. This time we’ve had together reminded me of that. Of all the times before. And if you think I’m crazy, I won’t say anything else. But I have to let you know.”

Elesa moved in close, drawing out her words and making Skyla’s heart throb. “I missed you, too.” They embraced, holding their hands awkwardly in front of one another. Then Skyla leaned in, and was met with a kiss.

_I thought I’d have to push it, but she’s_ actually _still into me. Arceus, I’m hot shit this week._ She pushed off for a second, only to smile at the woman who used to be her ex. They kissed again.

\--

Diantha had to take her heels off before she could get out of the car without stumbling. Cynthia laughed at her, and she pouted. “Why did you let me drink so much?!” She forgot to shut the door as she took a step onto the path barefoot.

Cynthia pointed, and she remembered. With much drama, she moved backwards, jabbing the car door closed with her elbow. _“Merci,_ Cece!” The car pulled away as she complained. “Ow! My next house,” she took another step hesitantly, “I’m getting a carpeted walkway.”

“Oh lord, this is hard to watch.” Cynthia took initiative, effortlessly picking the Kalosian girl up in the iconic chivalrous manner. “Oh, my ridiculously tall Sinnohian knight! Here to rescue me from the treachery of sharp stones and fine gravel!”

“You know, no one _asked_ you to wear heels tonight.” Diantha stretched in her partner’s arms, enjoying being held. “ _Society_ asked me, dear. Ever since I was old enough to kiss, they said: ‘Diantha, wear your heels! That’s the difference between a _woman_ and a _lady!’”_

“Diane?” “What!” “Stop talking nonsense, please.” “If it bothers you so much…” Comedically, Diantha mimed holding an imaginary zipper, pulling it across her lips.

Getting the door open, Cynthia placed her on the living room couch gently. “Want some water?” “Not really. Could you make me tea?” She rolled her eyes as Diantha smiled at her, creating a heart shape with her hands.

“I’ll put a kettle on.” Cynthia walked into the kitchen, giving Diantha time to stretch out on the couch. When the other champion came back, she raised her head up so Cynthia could squeeze in, resting back on her thigh.

“Sorry…” “What?” Diantha spoke in the apologetic tone a child would have after doing something wrong. “Well, you’re usually _in the mood_ when we get home from dinner. _But_ I’m not.”

“Diane, what? How drunk are you? I didn’t even say anything.” “Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure, in case you _did,_ because I am too wasted to possibly know what I’m doing.”

Cynthia sighed, letting it carry her into a tired laugh. “That’s fine, sweetheart. Let’s just cuddle, hm?” “That sounds doable.” Diantha turned around, crawling up onto her partner.

_I can’t believe she’s actually conditioned to expect sex at this point._ Cynthia hugged her affectionately, reflecting on the lengthy and slow process it had been, breaking Diantha to this point with only minor personality adjustments.

_In time, I’ll have to fix her notion of_ her _mood mattering. Considering how tame I’ve been, I have made very good progress with her._ They continued to cuddle, both forgetting they were about to be disturbed by a whistling kettle.

\--

In minutes, the women had worked up from kissing, to making out, to already beginning the foreplay. Elesa’s aggressive tongue had pushed Skyla onto the bed, and now she was on her back as Elesa straddled her.

“Mmm… you taste… just like I remember…” Elesa spoke between breaths as she felt up Skyla’s chest, who begin resisting just for a moment. “That’s… so weird…” Immediately they went back to kissing, and Skyla sat up a little to allow easy removal of her top.

Once the other layers were gone, Elesa shot her hand under the bra, grabbing her boob. She squeezed it, pinching the nipple between her middle and index finger, causing Skyla to moan.

“Fuck’s sake… Elesa, you’ve changed…” She brought her head down a bit, kissing along Skyla’s neck as she moved her other hand to squeeze the other tit. “ _For the better.”_ She began to work her partner’s breasts like stress balls.

Skyla was incredibly aroused. Having not dated in a little over a year, she’d forgotten that her tits were erogenous, and them being groped sent her sky high. Elesa stopped for a second to slip her own top off, before bending even further down.

Now she was sucking on one of them, mixing in her tongue with an occasional soft bite. She reached her other hand down while Skyla was distracted, easily slipping under her short shorts and panties.

_You’re so fucking into this, Skyla…_ She was already soaked. There was almost no friction as Elesa rubbed her hand down and back up, but regardless the receiving woman went crazy. “F-fuck…”

Continuing to suckle on her tit, Elesa changed the shape of her hand, binding two fingers together. It was thicker than how she’d normally start, but Elesa wanted to really leave an impression.

She penetrated her, immediately stretching her in a circle. “OOH, f-fuck, Elesa!” The redhead had reached her hand up without thinking, holding Elesa’s head in place as if she was breastfeeding.

Elesa gave her boob one last sharp feel of teeth, not going so far as to draw blood, before she lowered herself down. Now she was below Skyla at the foot of the bed, giving her an angle to control exactly where her fingers went.

The girl moaned as Elesa pushed in a third digit, using it to push her walls out in three directions. Then she removed it, adding a third digit again, only this time it was from a different hand.

She had her index and middle finger of her left hand in Skyla, as well as the index of her right. Her partner could only watch, mesmerized, as Elesa dug in as far as she could.

Pushing against her bodies limitations, Elesa began to fingerfuck Skyla with the two fingers on her left. As she did, she used the index from her right to stretch her out even further, before altering the penetration to hit the new areas she revealed.

“I… fucking… can’t… I….” Skyla lost her words as her breathing picked up. Elesa’s technique was crushing the sexually starved woman’s stamina, and she got close from the penetrative sex alone.

As Elesa noticed this, she brought her head up, finalizing her move. Without Skyla even noticing her change position, she began working her clit with her tongue, while still fingerfucking her.

The sudden wave of pleasure was debilitating. She tried to flex herself away, but Elesa held her firmly in place by her legs, ensuring she’d experience it. “F-f-f-fuck! I-I’m c-c-coming!”

Her voice trembled as an orgasm took hold of her, far powerful than the ones she was used to inducing with her vibrator. Elesa didn’t waver at all, keeping her fingerfucking and oral work consistent throughout the climax.

Skyla gushed with more squirt than either party thought possible. Her eyes seemed to roll back as her sexual tension was released in a violent, fleshed out orgasm.

Only when she was absolutely finished and begging did Elesa stop stimulating her. The blonde got up afterward, impressed with herself as she looked at the mess of the person on the bed. “F-f-fuck me… Where… Did… You… Get… So… Fucking…”

“I’ve been practicing. Usually after I work out. Just a little each day, and it really adds up.” Elesa returned to straddling her partner, who seemed unaware that she was joking. “Elesa, that was so fucking good… I haven’t cum like that in years…”

“Shh. This is _just_ the beginning.” Elesa climbed up closer as Skyla watched her with wide eyes. “But before I treat you any more, I think it’s time to see what _you’ve_ learned while we’ve been apart.” Sliding her underwear down, Elesa positioned herself to where Skyla herself could perform oral.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elesa and Skyla visit a gallery.  
> Diantha goes to pick up a present.
> 
> Contains drug and alcohol references.

Skyla woke up feeling amazing. She was energetic, having had a restful night for the first time in weeks. Smiling, she wondered how it was she slept so well on a low budget hotel mattress like this one.

The answer was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching the television as she sipped on coffee from a nearby shop. Moving her legs, Skyla got Elesa’s attention, and the blonde turned around with a big smile.

“Good morning!” She reached over to a table, grabbing another coffee and handing it to Skyla. “Sleep well?” “You could say that.” She really had. Even the mediocre beverage tasted good, despite it having an unfavorable level of sugar.

“Last night was amazing.” She turned back around, continuing to watch the show. “Glad you had fun.” Skyla got out off bed, wrapping around the mattress to sit next to her girlfriend. _“We_ had fun.” She leaned in, stealing a little kiss.

“Mmm, I’ve really missed you, Skyla.” “And I missed you.” Their eyes met for a second, locking. “I can’t believe after all this time we’re back together. It feels like I got a piece of myself back.”

Elesa wasn’t exaggerating as much as she thought she would need to. Sex with Skyla had been just as good as she anticipated, but a subconscious part of her felt even better cuddling with her as she slept. In all her hookups with Cynthia, she had been missing what comes after; namely, the pillow talk, the company, and the breakfast the next day.

“Oh, I got you this.” She handed Skyla an English muffin, sandwiching fried egg and a sausage patty. “Perfect! I’m starving!” “I kept it in the bag, just in case you woke up late.” _Arceus, I’m being too nice. I just wanted to hook up, and now it’s like old times…_

Though she doubted herself since she was trained to be as objective about sex as possible, Skyla rewarded her with another kiss, on the cheek, and she instantly felt better. “You’re a sweetheart.” The redhead bit in. “Mmmph, this is delicious. Kalosian food meets the stereotype.”

“That’s from a chain, dummy. We have it back home, too.” Elesa laughed as Skyla continued to chew. “Whatever. It’s still good.” Leaning back on the bed, she watched her partner begin to fixate on the morning program as she ate.

“OH! We should go there!” “Hm?” On the screen was an ad for the Santalune gym gallery. “I thought you wanted to go back to Unova today?” “Well, we’re already here. Why not stay for a few days and sightsee? It’s not like our gyms have any challengers.”

Viola continued to speak on the TV, giving a verbose description of how she captures her legendary shots of Pokémon. “ _Bug-types_ are gross. But not like, gross gross. It’d be fun to see them up close when I know they can’t wiggle up and bite me.”

“Ah, right. I forgot you started training birds just to stay away from _Caterpie._ ” “Hey! I’m trying to be openminded.” “Well, if I take you, promise you won’t run away from the pictures?” Elesa poked fun at her partner’s phobia. “I’ll give it a shot. No guarantees.”

\--

During the entire ride, Diantha rubbed her temples. The liquor from the night before had been a little too much for her body to process, and a migraine had remained consistent even through four ibuprofen capsules.

“You know, you could have another drink.” “W-what?” Cece had been watching her struggle with her headache as she drove. “You’re hungover, right? It works well.” “What the hell? Why would…”

“Well, your body is in withdrawal, isn’t it? Get a little buzz on, and you’ll feel a lot better.” Diantha scoffed. “That must be the most ridiculous thing you’ve said.” “It’s not! It _actually_ works.”

“And how would you know? Does a _chauffeur_ go to a lot of parties?” _“Obviously._ Who else gets people home when they’re wasted?” “I… Fair point.” “And I _was_ a teenager once, just like everybody else _._ ”

It seemed Diantha’s tension lightened, slightly. Banter with her driver was always fun for her, and it took the edge off her nervousness before a public appearance. But today, she didn’t have one, so she was legitimately considering Cece’s suggestion.

“How much alcohol take to get rid of this headache?” “Not a lot. Look under your seat.” Diantha gave her a questioning glance through the rearview mirror. Cece was obviously quite amused.

So she followed direction, reaching her hand under the town car’s seat. First her fingers encountered something wrapped in plastic, then they passed over a small bottle. Diantha retrieved both.

In her hand, she had a little thing of white rum, and a bundle of rosebud joints. “Cece! What the hell?!” Diantha had her mouth agape as she examined the contraband. Cece herself was full of laughter.

“Think about it like this. Maybe I’m driving around a group of rich kids who’re wasted, or whatever. They don’t stop bugging me to pull over at a liquor store, and so I either have to piss them off, or deviate from the route.”

“So this is your little stopgap? Hidden under the seat?” “Pretty much. Clients seem to love it.” Diantha shook her head. “I get the feeling I’m only starting to know you.” She was met with a genuine smile in the mirror again.

“Do you smoke that stuff?” “Hm?” “Rosebud.” Diantha rolled her eyes. “I _have._ I’m not a stoner or anything.” “Well, go ahead and take them both. They might come in handy.” The champion mouthed a slow “thank you” before putting the drugs into her purse. The drink followed suit, but not before she had a swig of it.

She arrived at her destination a while later. She stepped out of the car, telling Cece she’d be right back, before she realized her headache had almost subsided. _Wow. That trick really does work._

Diantha did a little skip, now at the perfect balance between comfortably drunk and functional, while at the same time her hangover seemed gone. Now ready to take on the day, she walked up the few stairs leading into the square.

The shop she was looking for was just above ground level. Two weeks prior, Diantha had called them, commissioning a watch with a customized etching. She found it quickly due to the high budget storefront.

“Champion Diantha! What a pleasure!” There were two people behind the counter, as well as a guard by the door. The employee that spoke came out to greet her, an older man with peppered hair and reading glasses.

She gave them a satirical bow, before her and the man cheek kissed. “You’re the owner, I take it?” “I am!” “ _Marvelous._ I’m here to pick up an order. I believe it was ready a few days ago.” He raised his eyebrow. “You mean to say, you’re the Diantha who requested the _Expérience D'or_?”

“Shocking, isn’t it?” “Quite! It has been some time since we have served a patron of your caliber. One second, please.” The man hurriedly went into the back of the store to retrieve her timepiece.

_Good lord. I only realize when I’m drunk how many people kiss my ass._ He came back in no time at call, displaying her watch in a lovely carrying case. With a gloved hand, he raised it to show the engraving on the underside. “Ah, just as lovely as I envisioned it!”

With a thank you, Diantha carried it out of the store in a discrete bag. She had almost wanted to wear the watch as it was gorgeous, but it was a gift, and she decided it must remain pristine.

On her way to return to her car, she was stopped by an unsuspecting character. A man stood in the middle of the square, in between her and the street. He looked average enough, until Diantha’s vision resolved, and she could see him holding a Pokéball.

Though she knew full well what was about to happen, a part of her hoped it simply _wouldn’t._ As she got close though, the man stopped her. She could make his face out clearly now; he was young, probably in his late teens. But he wore a look of determination she’d seen oh so many times before.

“Champion Diantha!” He spoke loudly, his tone attracting the attention of everyone within earshot. “My name is Jean-Luc Kaplan. I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokémon battle!” He tossed his ball, and out of it emerged a powerful looking Noivern.

The Pokémon flapped its wings, hovering about fifteen feet in the air. A crowd began to form. Ordinarly, Diantha would’ve ignored an informal challenge of this nature, but with the drink she had earlier, she was feeling rather energetic, and thought a quick battle would be perfect to suit her mood.

Pretending to be reluctant in order to maintain her image, she looked at him. “A one-on-one battle? I’m quite busy, you know…” He laughed at her. “Busy? Or afraid to lose?” She rolled her eyes. _That does it…_

“Very well.” Out of her purse, she withdrew a single Pokéball of her own, before tossing it. The young man seemed a little intimidated as her Gardevoir emerged. Now with twenty feet between the two Pokémon, Diantha adjusted her hat, posing for the crowd. “I accept your challenge!”

\--

“Ew! Oh my god. That’s revolting. Who the hell would photograph that thing!?” Skyla seemed disgusted as she looked at the Joltik hanging from its web. “Oh, come on, he’s a little cute. Isn’t Chargestone Cave full of those things?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Even worse are the _Galvantula…”_ Skyla shuddered, remembering the electric spider. “I hope you see the irony in you wanting to come to a photo gallery of _Bug-types.”_

“I’m trying to get more used to them. And it’s working! I can look at this Beedrill without crumbling to pieces, at least.” Elesa laughed, eliciting another retort. “Hey, I don’t see you trying to get comfortable around _Flying-types!”_

“That’s because I’ve accepted that birds and I just don’t get along.” “ _Just don’t get along?”_ “Mhm.” “Well, maybe I should let out Unfezant. I’m sure she’d like to say _hi_ after all this time!” Skyla pretended to reach for her belt, and Elesa grabbed her hand.

“That is not happening! Nope!” “Oh, are you sure?” Being a lot stronger than her partner, she easily pushed Elesa off as she continued to reach for her Pokéballs. “Come on out, Unfezant! Elesa wants to see you!” “NO, I DO NOT!”

“Ahem!” The sound of someone clearing their throat got both women’s attention. They turned around, to be greeted by none other than leader Viola. She was far different than what they had seen in the ad earlier, though.

Rather than her previous style, her blonde hair had been cut down to a soft pixie. Her lips were a lot redder, too, and her thorough makeup seemed indicative she was on a date, rather than at work.

Even her fashion sense had been altered. Rather than a lax tank top and cargo pants, Viola had on a tight fitting black dress with a matching skirt, short but not as extreme as Skyla’s.

“Girls, I’m going to have to ask you to keep it down. And please _don’t_ roughhouse in the gallery, if you would be so kind.” Her tone had a certain sharpness to it, like it was spiteful. Elesa thought she recognized the characteristic from somewhere.

She spoke first, a little intimidated. “O-of course. Sorry.” Viola gave them a nod, and was about to turn away before Skyla called out. “Hey, you’re gym leader Viola, right?”

“Mhm.” “Ugh, well your pictures are lovely! I’m Skyla, leader of Mistralton City by the way. And this is…” “Thank you for the pointless introductions, but I do recognize you.” Leaving Skyla with a dumbfounded look on her face, Viola turned away.

“If you’d excuse me, I’m quite busy.” She promptly walked down the hall. “W-what the hell was her problem?” Skyla seemed really bothered, and Elesa tried to comfort her, though she was worried herself. “She must, uh, take her work _very_ seriously.”

\--

Despite the level disadvantage, Diantha’s years of training over him, and the inherent _Dragon_ immunity that _Fairy-types_ possessed, he still seemed determined to win, as far as Diantha could tell.

She planned to let him exert himself first. “Noivern, _Boomburst!”_ The soundwave Pokémon clapped its wings, and supersonic frequencies hurtled towards Gardevoir. Using _Teleport,_ Diantha’s partner easily sidestepped it.

So he ordered another attack of the same time, and Gardevoir dodged again. Then a third, and a forth. Dust began to circulate as the concrete was disturbed. Finally, he commanded a _Flamethrower,_ looking satisfied as fire enveloped Diantha’s Pokémon.

But the champion only continued to smile. It soon became clear that the fire was burning unnaturally. The crowd let out expressions of awe as Gardevoir dissipated the flames. In the aftermath, her opponent could tell they never so much as touched it before the embrace Pokémon caught the fire using psychic energy.

“Now then, I suppose it’s my turn.” Years of practice had enabled her and Gardevoir to develop a mental connection, and as Diantha raised her arm, her Pokémon already knew what to do. Light glowed above them as Gardevoir formed a _Moonblast,_ aiming it squarely at Noivern.

Just before it released it, the man commanded his Noivern. “Quick, _Tailwind!_ ” The _Dragon/Flying-type_ flapped its powerful wings once more, before spinning its tail counterclockwise. The wind around them picked up as Gardevoir fired.

The extraneous energy surrounding the _Fairy-type_ attack was shaved away as fast moving air particles hit it. But the majority of the blast stayed, colliding with Noiver just as it raised its wings up to defend itself.

The Pokémon fell backward, collapsing just in front of its trainer. But Diantha knew it wasn’t over yet. Shortly, to the crowd’s awe, Noivern got back up, immediately jetting into the air. _Let me guess, you’re going to talk about_ Tailwind, _right?_ “Now we’re even faster than before!”

Once again illusioned with having a chance, the dragon began to circle around the battlefield, growing faster and faster. But Diantha had quickly become bored of the fight, despite being enamored by the intimidating appearance of the Pokémon.

Synchronizing with Gardevoir again, she ordered a _Psyshock._ Targeting multiple points in the course Noivern was flying, the Pokémon cried out as it was hit by two of the eight psychic bolts. It fell to the ground, for the last time.

With fitting modesty, Diantha recalled her Gardevoir, as her opponent recalled his Noivern. The audience gave them a few claps, with some snapping photos, before they began to return to their business.

“I’m quite a bit more practiced than you. But you show excellent characteristics as a trainer, and your Noivern has great potential. Keep working! I may see you in the league one day.”

The young man beamed at her as she spoke, and Diantha then passed him, returning to her car. _No doubt Cece’s going to talk my ear off about this one_. Before healing his Noivern though, Diantha’s opponent had to meet someone.

He walked just down the block, stepping inside an alcove between two stores. There stood the Looker, who greeted him. “Excellent work.” “Thanks, but I still don’t get why you wanted me to do that. Like, she’s the champion. _Obviously_ she wins.”

The detective handed him his payment, a handsome five hundred dollars within an envelope. “Indeed she is. But there was something I had to witness myself about her Gardevoir.” The trainer counted the money with wide eyes. “Well, you’re crazy, but thanks man.”

Nodding, he left to find a Pokémon center , and the Looker remained to think about what he had just witnessed. _She’s the obvious choice. No_ Fairy-types _in the region rival the prowess of her Gardevoir. But how could I possibly convince her to side against Cynthia? Let alone take on her Spiritomb?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia gets a present.  
> Skyla and Elesa pull a prank.
> 
> Features a Cynthia/Diantha lemon.

Cynthia awoke to find her partner looking at her. Though she was still lying in the bed beside her, Diantha was watching her intently as if she was waiting for her eyes to open.

“Good morning…” She stretched. “Did I sleep in or something?” Giggling, Diantha looked away. “Not quite yet.” Reaching over, she grabbed a cup of coffee that had been sitting beside the bed.

“Thirsty?” “Oh, please and thank you.” By then, Cynthia knew _something_ was up with Diantha. Considering she had a busy day planned, the Kalosian champion was in far too good of a mood.

“What is it?” She finished a little under half the mug in one big sip. “What is _what?_ ” “Don’t be coy. I know that look, Diane.” Putting the coffee down, she watched as Diantha laughed again.

“I haven’t the slightest what you mean.” In contrast to her words, the woman was playing with a neat black box in her hands. “And what might that be?” Upon being prompted, she stopped her façade, and handed it to Cynthia.

“A gift, for you.” “A gift?” The blonde returned her smile as Diantha gave the box to her. Whatever it was, it exuded a certain wealth because of how nice its container was.

“Open it.” Diantha watched as she lifted the lid. It separated into two pieces, and as she put the top down, Cynthia was taken aback. “Oh my! It’s gorgeous!” She lifted the watch out of its receptacle, holding it in her hands.

She didn’t lie; it _was_ stunning. Its main body was black, with the outline of the face, as well as the hands and numbers within, a modest gold. The timepiece was obviously a tailored choice, to match what Diantha had interpreted of Cynthia’s fashion sense and personality.

“Diantha, this is… Amazing! My god, how much did this cost you?” Her girlfriend had moved around behind her, and was kissing her neck as Cynthia examined her gift. “Don’t worry about that. Oh, you should flip it over.”

Following her direction, Cynthia did. In the leather that backed the watch face, she saw an incredibly intricate and detailed cut of a mountain as seen from the side. The Sinnohian instantly recognized it as Mt. Coronet.

“Is that…” “Mhm.” Cynthia leaned her neck back to passionately kiss her partner. “I don’t even know what to say. I love this. Why’d you have the idea of getting me a watch?” “I saw you struggling with yours the other day. I felt you could benefit from an upgrade.”

Cynthia continued to smile at her. _Well, she’s obviously more observant than she lets on._ “So you like it?” “Of course! This is the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever gotten.” Diantha pushed off the bed, stepping onto the floor.

“Well, I’m glad. I suppose it’s time for breakfast, then?” She was met with no response, until she turned around to find Cynthia just watching her. “Not hungry?” Again, she didn’t respond, instead closing the distance between them.

Then Diantha recognized the look that was in her eyes. They were almost glazed over, conveying just enough primality to tell the young woman what she was in for. “Oh!” Cynthia grabbed her by her neck, not painfully, to assert dominance.

“I think you need a little reward for being so thoughtful.” The taller woman spun Diantha back around, and started pushing her onto the bed. “W-wait, hold on. I have stuff to do today, Cynthia…”

She continued to manhandle her, only stopping for a split second. “And?” Her question was rhetorical, and Diantha didn’t bother answering. Delicately, Cynthia took the box containing her gift off of the mattress, shoving her girlfriend into its place.

Diantha fell onto her back, beginning to breath heavier. She was still _technically_ clothed, but it offered little comfort as she knew Cynthia would make quick work of her robe and underwear.

Silently praying she it would just be oral, she breathed heavier as she watched the blonde withdraw a bag from under the bed. Out of it, she took a large pink dildo that had a leather strap attached at the base.

“ _Since_ your gift was so thoughtful, I won’t use my biggest.” Her sarcastic apology did nothing to soothe the nerves of the petite Kalosian, who wouldn’t at all be able to manage the eight inches of the toy. _“Fais chier…”_

Cynthia took no time fastening it around her waist. After so many years, she wore the plastic cock as naturally as could be expected for a lesbian woman. She got onto the bed, as Diantha tried to postpone the inevitable by closing her legs.

“Don’t be afraid, dariling. You’ve _earned_ this.” The coercive tone in her words caused Diantha to automatically relax. Cynthia then grabbed her ankles, pulling so she was just in front of her. She undid the tie of her robe, sliding down her panties with little resistance.

She teased Diantha with her hand for only a moment, letting her begin to squirm before she jutted in a finger. “Mmm… Oh fuck…” She stretched her out in a circular motion, before inserting another.

How flustered she got indicated to Cynthia that it was her limit for the time being. _I guess it’s been a while since I properly fucked her._ Working with the two digits she had inside Diantha, her index and middle, she continued to stretch her.

Parting the fingers up and down, left and right, even sliding deeper and hooking them down into her walls, Cynthia got her looser and looser. Diantha grew wet from the fingerfucking despite knowing it was only Cynthia’s foreplay.

Eventually, she got loose enough for a third, and Cynthia decided to insert three and four at the exact same time. “T-too much…” Not focused so much on stretching, she began to slide in and out rapidly, and Diantha’s complaints seemed to dissolve.

In between every twenty or so pushes, Cynthia would stop to spread her fingers to make her looser, but then returned. The stimulation was bringing Diantha close, and she gave it away by flexing her arms back and forth.

On the next thrust of her hand, Cynthia bent up her thumb, putting pressure on Diantha’s clit. She rubbed it counterclockwise as she continued to fuck her. “F-FUCK! Cyn… Thia… I’m gonna…”

She was cut off after Cynthia stopped playing with her clitoris, as she simultaneously stretched Diantha again. The sudden pain took the Kalosian’s edge away, and she whimpered with frustration.

“Warmup is over.” Once again grabbing her ankles, she pulled Diantha even closer. Her eyes were wide as Cynthia prodded her with the strap-on, inserting the tip. The plastic was cold inside her. “B-be gentle…”

Cynthia only gave her a short laugh in reply. Then she grabbed Diantha’s hips, and forced the woman onto her as she thrust. With a groan, she was able to get about six inches in with a single motion.

Diantha squirmed, trying to back off of the plastic cock, but Cynthia held her firmly in place. The blonde backed up for just a moment, before thrusting again. Diantha cried out as another inch found its way in. Cynthia repeated a few times, and was able to get the entirety of the toy inside her.

Having not been fucked like this in a while, Diantha couldn’t process it effectively. Her body relaxed as she let her muscles go, and Cynthia got to work. She pulled out for a dramatic pause, before beginning to hammer the girl.

Her pussy coiled around the strap as Cynthia picked up her pace. Licking her fingers, she began working Diantha’s clitoris again, and the girl flexed in her grip as her moans lost coherence and became more animalistic.

From being edged with the fingerfucking, Diantha was already closer than she would be normally, and Cynthia felt her tighten as she neared her actual climax. This time, Cynthia didn’t try to stop her, and continued to overstimulate her clit as she came.

“OH FUCK!” The Kalosian threw her head back, again trying but failing to get off of the toy. Cynthia rammed her once more as her tightness peaked, and she hit deeper than she had before just as Diantha came.

She hyperventilated, trying to catch her breath again. Cynthia smiled at her, cupping her face. Though she was sore from the orgasm, her domme hadn’t quite had enough fun yet, so she continued to thrust in.

Diantha moaned in complaint, and feebly pushed at her, trying to get some relief. But Cynthia didn’t care; instead, she kept thrusting. She had stopped masturbating Diantha with her hand then to ensure that she wouldn’t cum again.

The rawness of her vagina made it impossible to get any pleasure out of the hammering plastic cock. She was trapped, unable to escape, as Cynthia continued to fuck her. She would change her pattern, going from consistent thrusts, to three long and slow ones.

After what seemed like an eternity, she eventually stopped. It wasn’t like she came, or anything, she had just decided that Diantha had had enough. Cynthia withdrew, slowly, before giving her partner’s tits a cold few slaps.

Then she undid the strap-on, going to clean it off in the sink. Diantha was left a mess on the bed. Despite having only a few hours to get ready, she was unable to move, as her legs and core shook from the abuse her body had taken.

\--

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” Elesa complained as the skin on her elbows scraped on the old brick. “Like, seriously, Skyla, the hell has gotten into you?”

Her girlfriend wasn’t looking at her, instead staring through a pair of binoculars. It had taken them awhile to find an appropriate rooftop in Santalune for the stakeout, given how small and old most of the builds were.

“I’ve never met such a rude woman! She doesn’t say _any_ kind of greeting to us, and instead just tells us to be quiet in a bitchy uppity tone?” She adjusted the zoom. “Maybe she was having a bad day, or something.”

“No, no, you wouldn’t get dressed up like _that_ if you were having a bad day.” Elesa scoffed once more. It was just for her image, though. Had she actually thought Skyla was being ridiculous, she wouldn’t have accompanied her.

“But does she really deserve this?” “Oh, it’s not going to be that bad. Hair grows back. Plus, she won’t have any clue it was us. Relax a little.” Pulling one over on Viola, given how rude she had been, did seem appealing to Elesa, but Skyla was far too cavalier about it.

“Any minute now…” Even without binoculars, Elesa could spot the Unfezant sitting on the roof of the gym, just above the backdoor. It was just past five, and as they anticipated, they saw the handle turn. Viola walked out, in the same attire she had been in when they met her the day before.

“Ugh, she looks like a corporate prostitute. Why would she dress like that? And that haircut?” “Don’t worry. She’ll be wearing a hat for the while after this.” Skyla raised her hand, and her Pokémon caught on, taking off into the air.

“This is gonna be hilarious!” Viola had taken only a few steps into the parking lot before she checked her phone. “Watch this.” Skyla handed Elesa the binoculars, letting her watch in full detail as Unfezant descended.

It dive bombed Viola, grabbing onto her hair with its feet, before ripping it out as it shot back up. She screamed, not even seeing the Pokémon as she collapsed to the ground. Feeling her head, she found a few good clumps to be missing.

“And that’s what you get for being a cunt!” Skyla was loud, almost as if she was trying to shout. “Fuck’s sake, Skyla, calm down. You got her.” “Oh, right. Sorry.” She waved her hand again to recall Unfezant.

As she did though, a large mass shot up into the air. It was huge, fast, and accurate. With a swift blow, it sent Skyla’s Unfezant hurtling, until it crashed into the wall of building they were on top of.

They heard the impact as it smacked into the brick tiling, before it fell to the ground just beneath them. “W-what the fuck was that?” They continued to watch, now ducking below the roof as far as they could manage so as not to be seen.

Within a second, they were able to make out the culprit. Close to Viola, a large Garchomp sat, though she paid the Pokémon no attention. “A f-fucking Garchomp? What?” Another second passed, and the trainer made herself known.

Cynthia stepped into view of the two girls, now talking directly to Viola. “C-CYNTHIA!? Skyla was incredibly confused, but Elesa focused, watching the interaction. Intimately, Cynthia stroked Viola’s head, consoling her about what they perceived as a wild Pokémon attack.

“Why are they together… I don’t understand…” “I don’t know either.” But Elesa did know. She recalled her encounter with Cynthia days earlier, and the mentioning of a new toy. _It must be Viola, then._ It served as an obvious explanation for the woman’s sudden appearance and personality change.

“Let’s wait till they fuck off, and we’ll get Unfezant.” “Oh my god, I hope she’s alright…” Skyla peered over the edge of the roof. Far below, her Pokémon laid. It was bloodied up, obviously fainted after taking the hit from a powerful dragon far beyond its weight class.

It wasn’t long before Cynthia and Viola finished their conversation. Then, they both got into the same black car that was parked nearby, with Viola in the driver seat. “The hell was that? I didn’t even know they knew each other.”

So as not to let on her own relationship with Cynthia, Elesa didn’t explain what was going on. “Let’s go get your bird to a Pokémon center.” “Right, right.” They began to climb back down to the floor of the gym, as Elesa’s mind clouded with jealousy. _Fucking Viola. That’s who Cynthia was talking about? Least that bitch is almost bald now._

\--

Diantha was relieved to finally get off of the stage. It was a tiring interview, especially annoying because as the first guest, she had to keep shifting down the couch as more stars came out from behind the curtain, and she could barely manage to walk, let alone in her heels.

But the audience seemed to receive her well, and it was pleasant catching up with Professor Sycamore. After all, the last time she had seen him was when she became champion.

Even so, Diantha was fatigued. All she really wanted to do was to lie down in her bed and allow her body to recuperate. _Why does she always have to be so rough before every one of my outings?_

Noticing the man out of her peripheral vision, she prayed he wasn’t waiting for her. She put her head down, intent on reaching her car without being stopped. Her hopes were dashed as he stepped in front of her.

“Champion Diantha?” She ignored him. “May I have a moment of your time?” Finally being set off, she spoke. “Not happening. Really, leave me alone.” “But…” “I don’t care, you get it? Doesn’t matter if you’re a trainer or a reporter. Go away.”

She maneuvered her way past, now only a few meters from her car. “Ma’am, we’ve met before.” Hearing this, Diantha decided to turn around to look at him. He was familiar, though she couldn’t immediately place where from.

Seeing her confusion, he withdrew his badge, showing it to her. “W-wait, aren’t you that detective? From Sinnoh?” The Looker gave her a sharp nod. “Now, assuming you are free, I would like to ask you some questions.”


End file.
